Âmes Sœurs
by Mel023
Summary: Deux âmes sœurs ce sont deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre et ça s'applique parfaitement à Buffy et Angel sauf que pour eux le chemin à été semer d'embuches dès leur rencontre, lui le vampire et elle la tueuse mais à présent qu'il est redevenu humain il est temps pour eux de se retrouver
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Buffy et Angel, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

PS: Dans cette fic Connor n'a jamais été enlevé et il vit donc avec son père donc cette histoire est une U.A. Cordélia et Angel ne sont pas amoureux et ne l'ont jamais été. Spike n'a jamais été avec Buffy et donc n'a jamais essayer de là violer. Buffy est toujours amoureusse d'Angel et c'est réciproque. Dawn a des sentiments pour Spike mais ne lui a jamais avoué et Alex et Anya ont rompu. Dans cette fic après son retour d'Afrique Spike n'a pas retrouvé son âme mais son humanité.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Angel est assit derrière son bureau dans un fauteuil en cuire, il avait la tête plonger dans des tas de papiers enfin façon de parler cependant de temps à autre l'ancien vampire devenu récemment humain jetait un rapide coup d'œil à un parc où à l'intérieur se trouve un petit garçon de presque un an qui dormait à point fermer, nul besoin de préciser qu'il s'agissait de son fils Connor. Ce dernier était à présent âgé de dix mois, il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu azur qu'il a sans aucun doute hérité de sa mère. Depuis pas mal de temps tout le monde est débordé à l'agence et Angel a à peine le temps de dire voir son fils sans qu'il ne soit obliger de voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, de se côté là rien de très nouveau si ce n'est que depuis trois mois notre champion préféré est humain.

Le grand ténébreux avait certes retrouvé son humanité en sauvant le monde une fois de plus et la prophétie Sanshue c'est enfin accomplie cependant il a conservé certaines de ses capacités de vampire tel que la force surhumaine et une guérison rapide, en plus de ça il est également préoccupé depuis plusieurs semaines les pensées d'Angel sont tournés vers notre tueuse favorite Buffy Summers sans oublier dans quelques mois c'est le premier anniversaire de Connor, une date très importante pour le jeune papa qui compte marquer le coup même si son fils n'en gardera aucun souvenir dans les années à venir mais lui par contre il s'en rappellera même dans dix ans. Voyant que Connor dormait toujours à point fermer Angel se concentra de nouveau sur ses dossiers mais voilà que le téléphone sonna, fixant toujours ses dossiers il décrocha le téléphone

Angel: Angel Investigation bonjour, non désolé vous vous êtes trompé de numéro

En effet la personne en bout du fil avait composé un faux numéro, et oui ça arrivait parfois ce genre de chose, Angel raccrocha et il se remit au travail immédiatement mais voilà que Cordélia déboula dans le bureau du grand chef tel une tornade comme à son habitude

Cordélia: Une mission pour toi grand chef

Angel toujours l'ouïe aussi fine l'avait entendu bien avant qu'elle arrive, il laissa sa paperasse et il récupéra le papier que son amie venait de lui donner

Angel: J'y vais, tu veux bien t'occuper de Connor ?  
Cordélia: Bien sur  
Angel: Bon pour le moment il dort  
Cordélia: T'en fais pas je m'occupe d'Angel junior  
Angel :Cordy tu veux bien arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, il a un prénom je te signale  
Cordélia: Je sais mais non

Angel soupira avant de prendre sa veste, avant de partir il embrassa son fils puis il s'en alla

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Buffy était assise sur son lit, elle venait juste de rentré de sa longue journée du lycée où elle travail là bas enfin grâce au nouveau proviseur et puis c'est aussi un moyen de veiller sur Dawn, depuis quelques semaines la tueuse entraînait sa sœur au combat mais elle avait toujours peur pour elle et à juste de titre avec ce qu'elle sait sans compter toutes les choses que la jeune femme a vue ces dernières années. Bref en ce moment ce n'était pas sa petite sœur qui tourmentait l'esprit de Buffy, non ce serait plutôt en beau vampire ténébreux qui a été son petit ami il y a quelques années et qui ne l'est plus, il s'agit d'Angel mais ce que la jeune femme ignore c'est que ce dernier est à présent humain. Assise sur son lit la tueuse avait une boite poser sur ses cuisses, à l'intérieur de cette dernière il y avait tout un tas de souvenirs communs

En effet dans la boîte en carton il y avait pleins de phots d'elle et d'Angel et il y avait aussi des cadeaux mais surtout des souvenirs qu'elle ne pourrait jamais complètement oublier même si elle le voulait et pourtant c'est pas faut d'avoir essayer, la jeune femme était toujours amoureuse de cet homme depuis près de sept ans et elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait toujours que lui même si Buffy était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui principalement à cause de la malédiction. Aucun homme n'avait réussit à lui faire oublier Angel, il y avait d'abord eut Parker alors qu'elle fesait ses débuts sur le campus de l'université même si avec celui-là ça avait été clairement une erreur mais avec par contre Riley ça avait durer pendant un moment d'ailleurs elle avait crut l'aimer cependant sans qu'elle s'en rende compte elle c'était servit de lui pour oublier son premier amour d'ailleurs c'est Alex qui lui en a fait prendre conscience peu de temps après avoir découvert qu'il se fesait payer par des vampires pour se faire sucer le sang, aujourd'hui le militaire est heureux et Buffy est heureuse pour lui qu'il est trouvé le bonheur auprès d'une femme qui l'aime autant que lui. Pendant que la tueuse regardait les photos de son idylle passé avec Angel elle se demandait ce que lui il fesait là bas à Los Angeles

* * *

**Sunnydale / Crypte de Pointe**

Spike était revenu depuis quelques semaines de son petit voyage en Afrique, au départ il voulait redevenir William le sanguinaire mais au lieu de ça on lui en rendu son humanité, par quel miracle mais ce que le décoloré ignore c'est qu'à Los Angeles son plus grand rival qui n'est autre qu'Angel est lui aussi redevenu humain seulement pour lui c'était différent, c'était tout simplement sa destiné. Bref depuis le retour de Spike personne n'est au courant qu'il est humain et pourtant ce genre de chose se remarque en général surtout si on sort se balader en plein jour, l'ancien vampire était assit dans son canapé en train de regarder une série télé à l'eau de rose avec une boisson à la main quand tout à coup une jeune fille entra dans la crypte de ce dernier sans même prendre la peine de demander si elle pouvait entrer, non pas qu'elle est besoin d'une quelconque invitation pour s'aventurer dans le repère d'un vampire même si Spike ne l'est plus

Voix féminine: Spike t'es là ?

Spike tourna sa tête vers l'intruse, c'était Dawn

Spike: Dawn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu devrais pas être à l'école?  
Dawn: Au lycée et non j'ai fini les cours depuis une bonne heure  
Spike: Oh  
Dawn: J'avais envie de venir te voir, tu m'as pourtant dis que je pouvais venir quand je voulais  
Spike: Ok, bon tu peux rester microbe mais moi je regarde mon film  
Dawn: Spike je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Ok alors je regarde avec toi

Spike aller envoyer une autre réplique cinglante mais Dawn ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car elle s'asseya immédiatement à côté de lui sur le canapé en cuire puis ils regardèrent la série à l'eau de rose préféré de l'ancien vampire cependant elle n'était très captivé par le feuilleton mais plutôt par celui assis à ses côtés, bien sur elle ne le regardait pas de peur qu'il comprenne certaine chose et pourtant elle aimerait tellement qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il ressente ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. En effet Dawn est tombée éperdument amoureuse de Spike, durant toute cette année elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui cependant pas assez à son goût mais bien sur elle n'en a parlé à personne de ses sentiments pour lui et surtout pas à sa sœur sachant très bien ce qu'elle pense de lui, elle piquerait sûrement une crise de nerf c'est sur. La jeune adolescente resta jusqu'à la nuit tombée chez l'ancien vampire au plus grand bonheur de cette dernière, durant tout ce temps passé chez le décoloré elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelques chose de différent chez lui, plus comme avant et elle le lui avait clairement dit mais ce dernier avait démentit. La jeune Summers rentra chez elle assez tard mais demain c'était le week-end alors c'était pas bien grave et puis Buffy ne s'inquiétait pas car elle savait que Spike ne ferait pas de mal à Dawn à moins qu'il est subitement envie de recevoir un pieux dans le cœur. En rentrant chez elle l'adolescent alla immédiatement se coucher, sa grande sœur dormait déjà à point fermer

* * *

**Los Angeles/Hôte Hypérion**

Pendant qu'Angel était partit en mission Cordélia c'était occupé de Connor, quand le petit c'était réveillé elle lui avait donné son goûté qui se trouvait être une compote et petit biscuit moelleux puis elle c'était amusé avec lui avec quelques jouets d'éveil jusqu'au retour de son père qui avait ensuite prit relai et elle était ensuite rentré chez elle. L'ancien vampire redevenu humain avait donné le bain à son fils, une chose qu'il adorait faire mais qui était loin d'être simple surtout quand Connor s'amusait à gicler de l'eau et du savon sur son papa, il l'avait ensuite fait dîner et il l'avait mit au lit mais avant il lui avait lu une histoire comme tout les soirs, après avoir couché son fils il est allé lui aussi dormir tellement il était fatigué, malgré son nouveau statue d'humain il a beau avoir conservé certaines de ses capacités de vampire combattre le mal tout en élevant un enfant débordant d'énergie est loin d'être simple

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Dans la demeure des Summers Dawn venait tout juste de se lever d'ailleurs elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se laver les dents avec des vêtements propre sous le bras, quelques minutes plus tard la jeune adolescente était de retour dans sa chambre habillé et prête à partir pour le lycée enfin pas tout de suite car non seulement c'était trop tôt mais aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas encore prit son petit déjeuner d'ailleurs des gargouillis provenant de son estomac lui fit signe qu'elle avait faim, après avoir fait son lit et prit son portable qui était posé sur la table de nuit à sa droite Dawn attrapa son sac à dos puis elle sortit de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine

Pendant ce temps là dans la cuisine Buffy était installé sur une chaise avec une tasse de café à la main encore fumante, sur le comptoir il y avait un bol de céréales au riz soufflé et un verre de jus d'orange à côté pour sa sœur ainsi que deux tranches de pain de mie brioché pour elle même. La jeune femme était debout depuis plus d'une heure, cette nuit elle avait une fois de plus rêver d'Angel si bien qu'aussitôt réveiller elle pensait de nouveau à lui alors pour se vider l'esprit où plutôt le garder occuper en fesant un peu de ménage avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et Dawn d'ailleurs en parlant de sa petite sœur cette dernière arrivant dans la cuisine, la jeune adolescente posa son sac à dos aux pieds du comptoir

Dawn: Bonjour Buffy, bien dormis ?  
Buffy: Bonjour Dawn, oui et toi ?  
Dawn: Très bien

Autant Buffy que Dawn mentait afin de ne pas révéler à l'autre l'objet de leurs rêves, la jeune adolescente imaginait très bien la réaction de sa sœur si elle venait à lui révéler le contenue explicite de ses rêves où Spike avait le rôle vedette alors encore moins qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, quand à la tueuse de son côté elle ne voulait sûrement pas dire à sa frangine qu'elle aimait toujours Angel et même plus qu'avant, que depuis quelques temps son esprit est accaparé par lui en permanence qu'elle soit endormie où réveillée

Buffy: Le petit déjeuner est prêt  
Dawn: Merci, dis tu t'es lever à l'aube ?  
Buffy: A l'aube non mais plus tôt que toi

Dawn esquissa un demi-sourire et elle s'asseya sur un des tabourets et elle prit une petite cuillère qu'elle plongea dans son bol de céréales tout en buvant son verre du jus d'orange, ça fesait vraiment du bien de déjeuner elle qui avait une faim de loup. Pendant ce temps là sa sœur mangea ses toast de pain de mie brioché et elle finit de boire sa tasse de café noir, après avoir engloutit tout son petit déjeuner la jeune adolescente mit ses couverts dans l'évier. Dix minutes plus tard Dawn et Buffy quittèrent la maison et partèrent pour le lycée pour l'une comme pour l'autre

* * *

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles Angel jonglait entre les appels téléphonique, les tonnes de dossiers qu'il devait remplir et ranger et les besoins de son fils mais l'ancien vampire essayait surtout d'empêcher Connor de faire des bêtises mais avant tout qu'il s'approche des armes car c'est très dangereux et il pourrait facilement se blesser, depuis presque un an il s'efforçait de protéger son fils de presque tout et surtout qu'il reste en vie car entre les démons, les vampires et certains avocats qui veulent disséquer l'enfant Angel avait de quoi à faire mais heureusement depuis sept mois on lui fichait un peu la paix. Alors qu'il était sur le **p**oint de coucher Connor pour sa sieste le téléphone sonna

Angel: Décidément on peut même pas avoir une seconde

Le bébé était fatigué et il s'agitait en pleurnichant, Connor portait un pyjama à manches longues de couleur bleu ciel avec des petites étoiles jaunes, une couverture bleu layette était poser sur l'épaule gauche de l'ancien vampire. Le petit garçon était un peu fiévreux depuis quelque jours mais Angel pouvait gérer un petit coup de froid sans avoir besoin d'appeler son pédiatre pour autant

Angel: Shutt mon grand, je sais tu es fatigué

Angel décida de coucher Connor dans le petit parc, il le recouvra d'une petite couverture légère de couleur bleu layette et il l'embrassa puis il décrocha le téléphone

Angel: Angel Investigation, bonjour

Angel espérait que ce n'était pas encore un faux numéro

Voix féminine: Bonjour Angel  
Angel: Buffy

La surprise se voyait clairement sur le visage

Angel: Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?  
Buffy: Je vais bien et toi ?  
Angel: Ça va mais je suis un peu déborder, c'est la folie en ce moment  
Buffy: Nous c'est le calme plat et je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire  
Angel: Je te comprends, à par ça je pourrais savoir la raison de ton appel ?  
Buffy: Quoi ? Tu sous entends que j'ai une idée derrière la tête ?  
Angel: Oui, tu n'as jamais appeler pour juste prendre de mes nouvelles  
Buffy: Touché  
Angel: Je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce qui a ?  
Buffy: J'aimerais te voir  
Angel: Oh

Si il était honnête lui aussi il voulait là revoir

Angel : J'aimerais beaucoup mais je peux pas  
Buffy: A cause de ton travail je comprends mais ….  
Angel: Oui mais pas seulement  
Buffy: Quoi ? Dois-je comprendre qu'il y a quelque un dans ta vie ?

Buffy regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser la question, elle avait surtout peur de la réponse

Angel: Oui, mon fils

C'était sortit tout seul, au cours de ces dix derniers mois il avait été tellement occupé qu'il avait complètement oublié de mettre Buffy au courant pour Connor cependant il aurait préféré lui apprendre d'une autre manière où tout du moins pas au téléphone surtout avec le passé qu'ils ont en communs. Lui annoncé qu'il avait un enfant est déjà délicat mais quand elle saura qui est la mère de son fils ça risque de lui faire un sacré choque considérant ce que Darla lui a fait à l'époque

Buffy: QUOI ?

Angel écarta le téléphone de son oreille et il le remit une seconde après

Buffy: Tu veux bien répéter ?  
Angel: Buffy c'est une longue histoire  
Buffy: Eh bien pour une fois tu vas prendre le temps de m'expliquer  
Angel: D'accord mais pas au téléphone, je serais là demain et pas tout seul  
Buffy: Attends …  
Angel: On sera là demain

En réalité Angel pourrait très bien faire garder Connor par un de ses amis mais pour être franc il ne veut pas qu'il soit loin de lui ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures sauf quand il n'a pas le choix et que la vie d'un innocent est en danger c'est à dire quand Cordélia a une vision, de plus son fils est un petit peu fiévreux en ce moment alors il est pas question qu'il le laisse derrière lui. Peu importe à quel point Buffy compte pour lui ni à quel point il veut là revoir Connor passera toujours en priorité

Buffy: D'accord, à demain  
Angel: A demain

Angel et Buffy raccrochèrent en même temps, la tueuse était plus que choquée mais elle savait que demain elle aurait des réponses à ses questions cependant l'idée que son ex petit ami est adopté un enfant lui fichait un sacrés coup. L'ancien vampire se demandait quand à lui ce qui sera le plus difficile à lui dire qu'il est l'heureux père d'un enfant de dix mois, que Darla est sa mère où bien alors qu'il est redevenu humain. Angel souria en regardant son fils dont les yeux commencèrent doucement à se fermer

* * *

**Sunnydale/Crypte de Spike**

Pendant ce temps là Dawn de son côté était assez énervée et comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoins de parler à quelque un elle fila droit chez Spike, pourquoi et bien parce qu'elle peut parler de tout avec lui où tout du moins presque et puis elle aime être proche de lui même si à son gout ils ne le sont pas autant qu'elle le voudrait et aussi parce que quand elle a besoins de se confier elle sait que le vampire l'écoute et contrairement à certaine personne il ne là traite pas comme une gamine. Dawn entra dans la crypte de Spike énervé, ce dernier le remarqua immédiatement rien qu'en observant son petit visage renfrogné

Spike: Bonjour microbe  
Dawn: Spike c'est pas le jour pour m'embêter  
Spike: Si je t'embête tant pourquoi t'es venu ? Tu connais la sortie  
Dawn: Excuse-moi, je disais pas ça contre toi. C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, pardonne-moi  
Spike: Bon ça va, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu sois autant en rogne ?  
Dawn: Un mec  
Spike: Un garçon te pose des problèmes ?  
Dawn: On peut dire ça comme ça mais ne parlons plus de cet idiot, ok ?  
Spike: Ok comme tu veux c'est toi qui voit, en tout cas si t'as besoin de parler je suis là  
Dawn: Je sais et j'apprécie

Dawn l'embrassa sur la joue et tout à coup elle se rendit compte d'une chose, sa joue était chaude mais comme c'est possible ? Les vampires sont morts donc ils ne peuvent pas avoir de chaleur corporel à moins que … ? Non c'est impossible. Comme si Spike était capable de lire dans ses pensées il hocha la tête positivement comme pour confirmer ce que la jeune Summers pouvait penser, depuis son retour l'ancien vampire se terrait en permanence dans sa crypte surtout pour éviter de tomber sur un des membres du scoobygang mais avec Dawn qui passait le voir régulièrement il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'à un moment où à un autre son grand secret soit découvert

Spike: Oui je suis humain

Dire que Dawn était sous le choc suite à la grande révélation que venait de lui Spike était un euphémisme, il est humain et selon elle c'est vraiment génial mais la question qui lui trottait dans la tête c'était comment ? Il a quand même pas retrouvé son humanité comme ça pouff du jour au lendemain sans raison, elle se doutait que ça c'était produit durant l'absence de ce dernier quand il est partie dieu sait où

Dawn: Comment et quand ?  
Spike: Il y a un mois je suis partis en Afrique pour redevenir mauvais, après avoir affronté des démons et m'être fait torturé de toutes les manières possible au lieu de me rendre de nouveau méchant je sentais mon cœur battre. J'étais humain  
Dawn: Et la puce ?  
Spike: Disparu  
Dawn: Wouah, c'est génial, ça te fais quoi d'être humain ?  
Spike: Bah c'est tout un changement, je commence à peine à m'y faire

Spike venait de révéler à Dawn qu'il était redevenu humain et comment ça c'était produit, durant toute la journée jusqu'au moment où elle est rentrée chez elle ils discutèrent sur le canapé du décoloré, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune adolescente mais l'ancien vampire mettait volontairement de la distance entre eux au grand dame de Dawn. La jeune Summers rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres mais elle avait promit à Spike qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne sur le faite qu'il soit désormais humain et elle tiendrait sa promesse tant qu'il ne sera pas décider à l'avouer lui-même, après tout c'est sa vie donc c'est à lui choisir quand et à qui le dire cependant étant donner ses liens avec le scoobygang il y a de grande chance que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Dawn est la seule à savoir elle gardera cette information pour elle aussi longtemps qu'elle pourra, en réalité c'est pas le seul secret qu'elle garde car elle est secrètement amoureuse de lui mais ça personne ne le sait et tant mieux

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Sunndyale/Voiture d'Angel**

Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée pour Angel, déjà que ce matin ça avait été un vrai parcours du combattant pour l'ancien vampire car il avait du courir après son fils qui préférait jouer au chat et à la souris plutôt que de le laisser l'habiller, depuis que Connor savait marcher il gambadait partout, pour le jeune papa c'était un vrai bonheur de le voir courir avec ses petites jambes mais aujourd'hui ce n'était vraiment pas le jour à le faire tourner en bourrique. Angel était parvenue à attraper son fils avant que ce dernier ne s'échappe de nouveau puis il avait finalement réussir à l'habiller des pieds à la tête. L'ancien vampire avait demandé à Gunn et une nouvelle recrue qu'il avait engager dans l'équipe de le remplacer durant son absence, le grand ténébreux avait emmener quelques affaires pour lui et pour Connor puis il avait installer son fils dans son siège auto et il était partit en route pour Sunnydale. Angel avait laisser la décapotable devant l'Hypérion et prit sa volvo noir car elle est plus grande

Angel était dans sa voiture, une volvo noir dans laquelle il laissait toujours le siège auto de Connor en permanence, en ce début du mois de septembre il fesait beau alors autant profiter du beau temps tant que les beaux jours sont encore là. Depuis qu'il était redevenu humain il profitait de chaque occasion pour montrer à son fils à quel point le monde est beau pendant qu'il est encore dans l'innocence et l'insouciance de la dure réalité de ce qui se cache dans l'obscurité une fois que la nuit est tombée, l'ancien vampire savait que dans quelques années son fils combattrait certainement ce que lui il combat aujourd'hui, il comprendrait assez rapidement l'existence des vampires et des démons d'ailleurs quand Connor sera en âge de comprendre il lui parlera de son passé ainsi que de Darla, sa mère. Le jeune homme avait des lunettes de soleil noir, ses cheveux étaient en bataille comme toujours, Angel roulait tranquillement respectant les limites de vitesses autorisés, avec un enfant à bord il le devait quoique des fois lorsqu'il est poursuivit par des humains, démons, vampires où autre choses il se doit d'appuyer sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Pendant que son père roulait Connor profitait du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux tout en suçant sa sucette, il était bien attacher dans son siège auto et habillé d'un léger polo bleu ciel à manche longue ainsi que d'un pantalon gris clair, d'une paire de chaussette vert foncé et des basket à scratch de couleur noir. Angel lui contrairement à d'habitude il portait des couleurs enfin fallait pas trop lui en demander quand même, il était habillé d'un sweat-shirt à manche longue blanc mais il avait remonté ses manches, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de la même couleur mais une veste en cuire noir était poser sur le siège côté passager à côté de lui offert par Cordélia parce que soit disant son long manteau était trop vieux.

Deux heures plus tard Angel arriva à Sunnydale et il prit aussitôt la direction de la maison des Summers, une fois devant il se gara et il coupa le moteur puis il se tourna vers son fils qui le regarda les yeux grand ouvert, il sortit de la voiture et referma la portière puis il fit le tour de son véhicule, il ouvrit la portière de Connor et il le détacha de son siège auto puis il le prit dans ses bras, il referma la portière et il verrouilla tout après avoir récupérer le sac à langer de son fils qu'il mit sur son épaule. Tout en portant son petit garçon dans ses bras il marcha en direction de la maison de Buffy qu'il connaissait que trop bien, en quatre ans c'était rester pareil que dans ses souvenirs. Une fois arrivé devant la porte en bois il appuya son doigt sur la sonnette et il attendit qu'on lui ouvre

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Durant toute la journée Buffy avait été sur les nerfs et la raison c'était Angel et son arrivé imminente qui en plus serait accompagné de l'enfant qu'il avait récemment adopté et apparemment il y avait une très longue histoire derrière tout ça dont le vampire ne voulait pas abordé au téléphone donc pour avoir le fin mot elle va devait faire preuve de patience ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps s'écoulait surtout qu'elle avait impression que les minutes duraient des heures. La tueuse était en train de regarder la télé quand tout à coup quelque un sonna à la porte d'entrée, ça ne pouvait pas être Angel car il fesait encore jour du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensait, Buffy se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et elle l'ouvrit, là une surprise de taille se tenait devant elle. La jeune femme était en face de son ex petit ami vampire en plein soleil qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras de moins d'un an ainsi qu'un jouet ressemblant à un camion de pompier rouge et blanc qui se trouve être un cadeau de Gunn quand Connor a commencé marcher à quatre pattes autour de l'âge de sept à huit mois, Angel regardait la tueuse droit dans les yeux

Buffy: Angel  
Angel Bonjour Buffy  
Buffy: Bonour  
Angel: Je peux entré ?  
Buffy: Oui bien sur, entre je t'en prie

Buffy se décala sur le côté afin qu'Angel puisse entré, l'ancien vampire devenu humain entra dans la demeure de son ex avec Connor dans ses bras, quand ce dernier fut entré la tueuse referma la porte derrière lui et elle le guida jusqu'au salon. Le grand ténébreux posa Connor au sol afin de le laissant jouer avec son camion par terre ce qu'il fit après s'être assit sur le sol pas très loin du canapé. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et Angel alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle

Buffy: Je t'écoutes  
Angel: Connor n'est pas mon fils adoptif, c'est mon fils biologique  
Buffy: C'est impossible, tu es un vampire tu ne peux pas donné la vie  
Angel: Je sais, pourtant il l'est  
Buffy: Et sa mère ?  
Angel: C'est Darla  
Buffy: Darla est morte, tu l'as tué devant mes yeux il y a plus de six ans  
Angel: Presque sept, elle a été ramené à la vie d'abord humaine puis elle a été retransformé en vampire par Drusilla en personne. Il y a presque un an dans un moment de désespoir j'ai couché avec elle mais neuf mois plus tard elle est revenu enceinte. Afin que notre fils puisse vivre elle s'est sacrifié en s'enfonçant un pieu dans le cœur et le petit garçon que tu vois là et bien c'est notre enfant  
Buffy: C'est impossible  
Angel: Je sais mais Darla et moi on a vraiment eu un fils et il s'appelle Connor d'ailleurs à propos de vampire il faut que je te parle d'autre chose  
Buffy: Mais Angel ouvre les yeux c'est impossible  
Angel: Écoutes que tu me crois où non concernant mon fils il est là et bien en vie

Buffy refusait d'y croire même en ayant l'évidence sous ses yeux

Angel: Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler  
Buffy: Quoi encore ?  
Angel: Voilà je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant, je ne suis plus un vampire. Je suis humain

Voilà il lui avait enfin dit qu'il n'était plus un vampire mais qu'il était à présent aussi humain qu'elle, pendant que Buffy et Angel discutaient entres adultes Connor jouait avec son camion de pompier en le fesant rouler d'avant en arrière en fesant des petits roucoulement de bébés qui ressemblait à un "vromm vrooom" inconscient de la bombe que son père venait d'annoncer à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond comme les blés très jolie

* * *

**Sunnydale/Centre ville**

Pendant ce temps en plein centre ville Dawn fesait du shopping avec sa meilleure amie, les deux adolescentes fesaient les magasins tout en discutant de tout et de rien enfin surtout des garçons, la jeune Summers laissait entendre qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un sans pour autant lui dévoiler son identité ni le faite qu'il était un vampire et que maintenant il est humain cela dit étant donné que son amie ne soupçonne pas une seconde que le surnaturel existe elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas crut. Quand à Steffy de son côté elle confia à amie que depuis quelque jours elle sortait avec quelqu'un, un terminal dix sept ans qui se trouve être parmi les élèves les plus populaire du lycée à la plus grande surprise de Dawn qui selon elle trouvait que Julian était le type arrogant qu'elle n'est jamais rencontré en plus d'être insupportable mais il devait bien avoir quelques qualités pour que Steffy veuille sortir avec lui, surtout qu'elle est vraiment très mal placée pour pouvoir juger étant donné ses sentiments pour Spike

Steffy: Et toi alors ? Personne à l'horizon ?  
Dawn: C'est compliqué  
Steffy: Comment ça ?  
Dawn: Il ne sait pas que je l'aime  
Steffy: Oh, et ce garçon je le connais ?  
Dawn: Non et puis il est pas au lycée  
Steffy: Il est plus âgé que toi ? Il doit être à l'université  
Dawn: Euh … oui il plus âgé que moi

Pour être plus âgé qu'elle c'est clair que Spike l'est , plus d'un siècle

Steffy: Et il s'appelle comment ton jules mystérieux ?  
Dawn: Il s'appelle Spike  
Steffy: Wouah ça c'est un prénom qui sort de l'ordinaire  
Dawn: Oui c'est quelqu'un d'unique  
Steffy: Bon c'est pas que je veux pas rester mais faut que j'aille bosser

Steffy bossait comme serveuse à temps partielle dans un restaurant

Dawn: T'en fais pas de toute manière je dois passé voir quelqu'un avant de rentré chez moi. Bonne chance pour ton rencart avec Julian  
Steffy: Merci  
Dawn: On se voit lundi au lycée  
Steffy: Ouais à lundi. Bonne soirée Dawn  
Dawn: Toi aussi, bon week-end

Dawn et Steffy se firent la bise puis elle partèrent chacune de leurs côté avec leurs sac respectives, la jeune Summers se rendit chez Willow car elle devait lui parler d'un truc qui n'avait rien avoir avec Spike mais plutôt d'un truc qu'elles avaient parlé avec Buffy une semaine plus tôt. L'adolescente était contente d'avoir pu parler de celui qui fesait battre son coeur à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas car elle se voyait mal confier à quique se soit du scooby gang qu'elle était amoureuse de l'ennemi numéro 1 comme le dirait sans doute Alex et puis Steffy était son amie à elle et non celle de sa sœur ce qui fesait une grande différence

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Buffy était encore sous le choc de toutes les révélations qu'Angel venait de lui faire, non seulement il avait eu un fils avec Darla et maintenant elle apprenait qu'il était humain, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quitté quatre ans plus tôt était parce qu'il était un danger pour elle en étant vampire ainsi que pour l'humanité tout entière et maintenant là elle vient de découvrir qu'il ne l'est plus. Ça fesait beaucoup trop de nouvelles d'un seul coup pour la tueuse mais au fond d'elle-même elle était folle de joie et de bonheur qu'il soit humain, elle avait tellement rêvé de lui en mortel qu'elle avait arrêté de compter il y a longtemps mais les choses étaient différentes car maintenant il a un enfant. Ça ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme, après tout ça fait quatre ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble mais ce qu'elle craignait c'est qu'Angel est déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie

Buffy: Depuis quand ? Depuis quand es-tu humain ?  
Angel: Depuis trois mois, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit avant ? Et bien parce que j'ai été pas mal occupé ces trois derniers mois et je voulais pas faire ça par téléphone  
Buffy: J'aurais vraiment aimée savoir plus tôt autant pour ta rédemption que pour ton fils  
Angel: Buffy comment voulais-tu que je te présente Connor ? Que je me pointe ici avec le petit en te disant "je te présente mon fils Connor, sa mère c'est Darla". Et puis l'emmener ici sur la bouche de l'enfer c'était bien trop dangereux pour lui

La vie de Connor est en danger depuis bien avant sa naissance, l'amener ici aurait été bien pire

Buffy: Mais tu es bien venu avec lui aujourd'hui  
Angel: Oui mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. Sa vie n'est plus autant menacé, principalement parce que j'ai menacé de tuer tout ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à lui à l'avenir  
Buffy: Oh. Sinon à propos de ton statu d'être humain tu t'y fais et est-ce que tu as gardé tes pouvoirs ?  
Angel: Je m'adapte, lentement mais surement. Et oui j'ai conservé certains de mes pouvoirs  
Buffy: Ok alors tu es une sorte de tueur de vampire au masculin  
Angel: Oui on peut voir les choses comme ça

Oui d'une certaine manière on pouvait considéré qu'Angel était une sorte de tueur de vampire au masculin car il n'est pas un simple humain parce qu'il a conservé ses capacités d'avant, il esquissa un demi sourie pour le plus grand bonheur de Buffy qui ne l'avait pas faire ça depuis très longtemps trop à son gout, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le voir ainsi, en fait elle l'aimait tout simplement. L'ancien vampire lui il était content que la jeune femme ne lui en veuille pas trop mais d'un autre côté si elle lui en avait voulu lui il l'aurait très bien compris mais le faite qu'elle ne le déteste pas le rendait heureux, Connor pendant ce temps il fesait rouler son camion vers son père tout en suçant sa sucette puis il se leva en prenant appui sur ses mains et il gambada vers son papa, Angel souria en regardant son fils puis il le prit dans ses bras et il l'asseya sur ses cuisses

Angel: Eh mon bonhomme, doucement tu vas finir par tomber

Buffy regardait le bébé, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu azur qu'il avait clairement hérité de sa mère, il était vraiment trop mignon et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et le petit garçon la regardait si innocemment mais à cet âge les enfants le sont tous. Angel lui il était attendrit mais il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir partir car la nuit commençait à tomber et il fallait qu'il rentre à l'hôtel pour faire prendre son bain à Connor et le faire dîner puis le mettre au lit. Voyant Buffy qui regardait son fils avec un sourire Angel se demanda si la tueuse voulait le tenir

Angel: Tu veux le prendre ?  
Buffy: Mais j'y connais rien en bébé  
Angel: Il ne va pas se cassé Buffy, c'est un enfant pas un vase en cristal

Buffy voulu protester mais Angel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et il installa Connor sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, une fois assis le petit garçon pencha sa tête en arrière contre la poitrine de la tueuse et il posa sa main potelée sur celle de cette dernière. En général les enfants avaient tendance à fuir les personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, encore une fois le fils d'Angel et Darla n'est pas comme tout le monde

Buffy: On dirait qu'il m'aime bien  
Angel: Je confirme, les enfants sont très réceptif

Lorne lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça après la naissance de Connor

Buffy: Il te ressemble, il a tes lèvres  
Angel: Et pour cause c'est mon fils

Angel esquissa un sourire plutôt fier et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, après tout son fils est sa plus grande fierté d'ailleurs la plupart des choses qu'il a fait ces dix derniers mois sont principalement pour lui. Être un père comme les autres où presque c'était quelque chose qu'il pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais où tout du moins pas avant un très long moment car selon ce que disait la prophétie Sanshue d'après les traductions de Wesley ça ne se produirait pas sans doute avant des année voir peut être des siècles, fort heureusement c'est arriver plus tôt que ce qu'il imaginait. Connor était sage comme une image mais il commença à se frotter les yeux mains et Angel le remarqua, considérant le faite que le petit garçon n'est pas fais de sieste c'était parfaitement normal qu'il commence à être fatigué

Angel: J'en connais un qui va faire un gros dodo cette nuit  
Buffy: Il a l'air fatigué, tiens je te rends à ton papa

Buffy remit le petit dans les bras de son père et Angel fit asseoir son fils sur ses cuisses

Angel: Oui c'est normal il a pas fait de sieste, on va pas tarder de rentrer à l'hôtel où j'ai loué une chambre  
Buffy: Si tu veux tu peux rester ici enfin toi et Connor  
Angel: C'est gentil mais je veux pas te déranger  
Buffy: Tu ne me dérange pas en plus je suis toute seule, Dawn dort chez Willow  
Angel: Bon dans ce cas d'accord

Angel posa son regard sur son fils et il embrassa tendrement son front

Angel: Pourrais-je empreinté ta salle de bain ?  
Buffy: Fais comme chez toi  
Angel: D'accord mais faut que j'aille chercher certaines choses dans ma voiture, tu veux bien le surveiller en attendant que je revienne ?

Buffy: Bien sur

Angel souria et il se leva, il installa Connor sur le canapé puis il s'agenouilla devant lui

Angel: Mon grand, papa reviens tout de suite. En attendant tu reste bien sage d'accord

Le grand ténébreux embrassa tendrement le sommet de la tête de son fils et il sortit de la maison pour aller dans la voiture chercher certaine chose, pendant ce temps Buffy était rester avec Connor sur le canapé et elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, plus elle le regardait plus elle avait l'impression de voir un mini Angel par contre il avait les yeux de Darla et peut être aussi ses cheveux. L'ancien vampire revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les bras chargé comme pas possible, entre ses affaires et toutes celles de Connor ça fesait beaucoup enfin c'est surtout celle de son fils car Angel avait du emmener le parc pliant, un matelas gonflable, une couverture, la poussette mais elle est resté dans le coffre cependant entre les vêtements et les produits de toilette pour bébé. Malgré tout il était parvenu finalement à refermé le coffre de la voiture

Buffy: Mets tout ça dans ma chambre  
Angel: Mais et toi ?  
Buffy: Angel voyons ne me dis pas que tu as peur de dormir avec moi ?

Buffy aimait bien taquiner Angel et puis l'idée de dormir avec lui comme quand ils étaient ensemble la comblaient de joie mais la question qu'elle se posait c'était si lui ça le dérangeait

Angel: Non je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'ailleurs ?  
Buffy: Parce que tu as peut être peur de te retrouver seul avec moi  
Angel: Non pas du tout

Étant désormais humain Angel pouvait rougir comme n'importe quel être humain mais il ne le montrait pas, bien évidement que ça le troublait de dormir avec Buffy où tout du moins avec elle à proximité de lui, c'est pas le faite de se retrouver seul avec elle qui le troublait mais plutôt de se retrouver seule avec elle dans un lit et pourtant quand ils étaient en couple elle avait passé plus d'une nuit dans ses bras sans qu'il ne se passe quoique se soit mais à l'époque la situation était différente d'aujourd'hui. Autrefois ça aurait été catastrophique si ils avaient céder à leur attirance mutuelle car ça aurait eut pour conséquence le retour d'Angelus mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus un vampire maudit c'est différent cependant c'est pas parce qu'il est humain qu'il va lui sauter dessus pour autant surtout avec son fils juste à côté

Angel: Bon je monte en haut installer tout ça

Buffy souria et Angel monta les marches de l'escalier un à un en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme, une fois arrivé il installa le parc de Connor et il gonfla le matelas puis il fit le lit et il mit le reste à côté du parc de son fils y comprit le sac du petit et le sien puis il redescendit en bas. L'ancien vampire retourna auprès de la tueuse et de Connor puis il prit son fils dans ses bras

Angel: Allez mon grand au bain

Buffy monta à l'étage et Angel la suivit, elle lui montra la salle de bain mais avant Angel passa prendre le peignoir de Connor et il lui fit prendre son bain qui dura un bon quart d'heure, étant donné l'état de fatigue du petit garçon ce dernier n'éclaboussa pas joyeusement son père avec l'eau comme il le fesait d'ordinaire à la maison. Quand il eut terminé l'ancien vampire redevenu humain enveloppa son fils dans son peignoir de couleur noir et il retourna dans la chambre de Buffy avec elle justement, il mit son fils en pyjama après lui avoir mit une couche propre puis il posa les vêtements de Connor sur le sac du petit, il lui mit ses pantoufles avant de le poser au sol puis il prit deux petits pots dans le sac à langer, une cuillère et une fourchette pour bébé et bien évidement le bavoir

Pendant ce temps Connor c'était planter vers Buffy en tendant ses bras vers elle, il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et la jeune femme ne pu faire autrement que s'y conformer, il était tellement mignon qu'elle n'avait pas put refuser. Angel se retourna et il vit son fils dans les bras de la jeune femme en train de sucer sa sucette et durant l'espace d'un instant il voyait une maman et son fils mais il chassa vite cette idée de sa tête, elle n'était pas la mère de Connor et il ne pouvait pas lui imposer un enfant qui n'est pas le siens cependant cette scène si attendrissante le fit sourire

Angel: Je vois que mon fils t'aime déjà  
Buffy: Et moi je commence à m'attacher à lui

_Buffy dans ses pensées: En effet j'aime beaucoup ton fils et toi je t'aime encore plus_

Angel et Buffy resdescndèrent en bas et ils allèrent dans la cuisine, pendant que le grand ténébreux fesait chauffer le dîner de Connor la tueuse décida de faire à manger pour eux, à cette pensée la jeune femme souria car c'était la première fois pour elle de cuisiner pour lui, elle là toujours connu vampire et maintenant qu'il est humain c'est tout nouveau pour elle. Le grand ténébreux berçait son fils car le petit commencer à pleurnicher, il avait faim et c'était pas encore prêt mais il lui avait déjà mit son bavoir, quand il a faim il le fesait savoir d'ailleurs ça rappelle au jeune papa des souvenirs comme la première fois où il a dit "papa", à cette époque il avait six mois à peine et Angel tentait de lui donner son repas du soir, il avait mit sa main dans assiette et avait porter sa main sur la joue de son père tout en disant "Papa". Ce jour là avait été l'un des plus beau jour de sa vie même si à cette époque il était encore un vampire car son fils avait prononcer son premier mot

Aujourd'hui le petit est âgé dix mois et il sait marcher depuis peu mais il ne parle pas encore cependant il répète souvent le mot "Papa" ce qui fit sourire Angel à chaque fois cela dit c'est normal étant donné qu'il n'a même pas un an. L'ancien vampire a souvent eut une pensée pour Darla depuis la naissance de leur enfant, elle lui a fait découvrir des choses, elle lui a donné un fils et ça il ne l'oubliera jamais mais même si il ne l'a jamais aimé il avait beaucoup de tendresse pour elle et il lui a fait une promesse avant qu'elle ne se plante un pieu dans le cœur. Il lui a promit qu'il protégerait ce petit garçon quoiqu'il arrive et qu'un jour quand Connor sera assez grand pour comprendre il lui parlera d'elle et il lui dira qu'il est la plus belle chose que Darla et lui aient faite ensemble ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs.

Quand le dîner de son fils fut enfin prêt Angel fit manger son ce dernier en l'instant sur ses cuisses avant s'être assis lui même sur une des chaises de la cuisine en fasse de la table, quand il eu finit il lui fit faire son rôt puis il le laissa gambader histoire qu'il digère un peu. Le grand ténébreux et Buffy dînèrent tout en discutant de leurs vies sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil à Connor qui restait dans le champ de vision de son père, l'ancien vampire lui raconta tout ce qui c'est passé durant cette année et elle en fit de même. Quand ils eurent finit de manger la tueuse fit la vaisselle et Angel décida d'aller mettre Connor au lit mais avant il alla vers la jeune femme

Angel: Tu veux lui dire bonne nuit ?  
Buffy: Bien sur

Buffy s'approcha du bébé et elle l'embrassa sur le front

Buffy: Bonne nuit Connor, fais de beau rêve

Angel souria et il monta à l'étage puis il prit un livre avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et qui était situé dans le coin de la pièce tout au fond avec Connor sur ses cuisses, il lui lit une histoire comme il le fesait régulièrement tout les soirs et quand il vit que son fils était profondément endormit au bout de trois page il posa le livre et se leva doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, il le coucha dans son parc et le recouvrit d'une couverture bleu layette puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front

Angel: Bonne nuit mon grand, dors bien et fais de beau rêve

Angel mit à Connor son doudou à côté de lui et il lui caressa tendrement le visage, il esquissa un sourire attendri avant de redescendre en bas pour aider Buffy, deux heures plus tard les deux anciens amants montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et le grand ténébreux constata que son fils dormait toujours à point fermer mais il avait serrer son doudou tout contre lui. L'ancien vampire se changea à son tour après que la tueuse se soit changer puis ils allèrent se coucher et ils s'endormirent immédiatement après que la jeune femme est insisté pour qu'il dorme avec elle dans le lit et non sur le sol comme il en avait l'intention

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Warner**

Steffy Warner travaillait comme serveuse dans un restaurant de Sunnydale le soir après les cours y comprit le week-end en fin d'après-midi afin de se faire un peu d'argent de poche non pas qu'elle en est besoin mais c'était un petit plus, la jeune adolescente s'était empresser de se changer et de se diriger vers le parking réservé au personnel pour se rendre jusqu'à sa voiture afin de rentrer chez elle pour se préparer pour son rencard avec Julian. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Steffy arriva devant chez elle et se gara dans la petite court, ses parents étaient sortit dîner en amoureux ce qui arrangea particulièrement la jeune fille, cette dernière sortit du véhicule et rentra chez elle après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée avec sa clef puis elle monta à l'étage.

Julian Rossi le gars le plus populaire du lycée de Sunnydale avait invité Steffy à un rencard avec lui et elle avait accepté à sa plus grande joie, le jeune homme savait quel genre de réputation se rependait sur lui dans les couloirs mais honnêtement il s'en fichait complètement, c'est vrai qu'il est sortit avec beaucoup de filles et il ne s'en cache pas mais il n'est pas pour autant le genre de mec qui collectionne les conquêtes loin de là. Sachant que Steffy travaillait il lui avait dit qu'il passerait là chercher chez elle pour leur rendez-vous vers 23h00 étant donné qu'elle finissait son service qu'à 22h00, en temps normal ça aurait été son chauffeur personnel qui l'aurait conduit comme c'est généralement le cas quand il se rend au lycée où quelque part mais il ne laissait personne toucher à son petit bijou et puis Julian voulait être seul avec Steffy. Arriver devant la maison des Warner le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture de sport de couleur noir et il réajusta sa veste en cuire avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée puis il appuya sur la sonnette

Quand elle était arriver chez elle il était déjà 22h15 alors elle se dépêcha de rendre dans sa chambre poser son sac à main sur le lit avant de filer droit dans la salle de bain sous la douche sachant que Julian serait là à 23h00 tapante, elle avait même pas une heure pour se préparer et surtout impressionné le jeune homme. C'est avec les cheveux humide que Steffy sorti de la pièce emmitouflé dans un peignoir de couleur beige et elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, elle avait inspecté chaque vêtement de son dressing pour savoir quoi mettre et c'est donc une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que la jeune adolescente était enfin prête d'ailleurs pile à ce moment là elle entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir. Steffy jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran numérique de son radio-réveil qui affichait déjà l'heure de 23h00 ce qui veut dire que c'était Julian, elle attrapa son sac à main toujours posé sur le lit et elle descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier avant d'aller ouvrir

Steffy: Bonsoir  
Julian: Bonsoir, tu es magnifique

Julian aussi était pas mal, correction il était canon et sexy comme toujours

Steffy: Tu n'es pas mal non plus beau brun

Julian souria

Julian: Prête pour le meilleur rendez-vous de ta vie ?  
Steffy: Oui, j'ai hâte

Steffy sortit de la maison et elle verrouilla la porte avec ses clefs après l'avoir fermer, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir l'habituel chauffeur personnel de Julian qui le conduisait d'ordinaire partout où il allait mais elle était plutôt contente, à vrai dire elle en aurait presque sauter de joie. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et entremêla leur doigt ce qui fit sourire l'adolescente alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de sport du beau brun qui lui ouvrit la porte du côté passagère d'un geste très galant, elle le remercia avant de monter à l'intérieur et de fermer la portière tandis que Julian fesait le tour du véhicule avant de monter à son tour sur le siège conducteur, quelques minutes plus tard la voiture démarra et quitta le petit quartier résidentiel

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Maison des Summers/Chambre de Buffy**

La chambre de Buffy Summers était profondément plonger dans la pénombre du moins jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et ne commence à se frayer un chemin entre les stores à moitié fermer de la fenêtre, elle et Angel étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et à les voir comme ça on se croirais revenue quatre ans auparavant mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Ils ont simplement dormit dans le même lit, tout à coup la jeune femme émergea doucement de son profond sommeil et quand cette dernière ouvrit les yeux elle eut sous ses yeux un réveil des plus agréable, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit depuis un bout de temps et tout le mérite en revient à Angel même si celui-ci n'en n'a pas conscience. Plus la tueuse le regardait plus elle le trouvait beau, il n'avait pas tellement changé en quatre ans tout comme l'amour qu'elle éprouvait autrefois pour lui et maintenant qu'il est humain tout est différent. Il avait un fils, Connor. Un petit garçon que Darla lui avait donner et même si Buffy toute les raisons du monde de la détester dans le passé elle aimait déjà le petit garçon d'ailleurs il dormait à point fermer dans son parc qui était justement dans la chambre de la jeune femme

L'amour que Buffy ressent pour Angel ne s'éteindra jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils sont liés l'un à l'autre, ils sont destiné à s'aimer bien sur avant ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble car ils ne pouvaient pas consommer physiquement leur relation sans qu'il ne perde son âme mais pour elle ce n'était pas si important que ça, bien sur elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui mais l'avoir fait avec lui une fois était déjà quelque chose de fabuleux en soit. Bref aujourd'hui ils pourraient le faire autant de fois qu'ils voulaient sans risque de mettre l'humanité toute entière en danger mais la question que Buffy se posait c'est si Angel l'aimait toujours, si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et si il voulait être avec elle. D'un geste tendre doux elle passa sa main de libre dans les cheveux brun en bataille de l'ancien vampire et elle le regarda dormir puis elle souria mais tout à coup il ouvrit les yeux et là il plongea à son tour son regard ténébreux dans les yeux vert de la jeune femme

Angel: Bonjour  
Buffy: Bonjour, bien dormis ?  
Angel: Très bien et toi ?  
Buffy: A merveille

Buffy ne lâchait pas Angel du regard comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées, bien sur elle n'en n'a pas le pouvoir mais elle le connait mieux que personne mais elle lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert d'ailleurs on pourrait dire dire la même chose en ce qui le concerne, faut dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis tellement d'années que c'est plutôt normal bien que leur histoire soit à l'opposé de ça, c'est claire que leurs vies respectives est tout sauf ordinaire. Angel approcha son visage de celui de Buffy si bien que leurs lèvres n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser Connor choisissa ce moment là précisément pour se réveiller et se mettre à pleurer, l'ancien vampire ferma les yeux un peu frustré mais il n'en voulait pas à son fils pour autant, c'était tout simplement pas le bon timing

Angel: Il doit avoir faim  
Buffy: Oui

Buffy resta encore quelques instants à fixer Angel droit dans les yeux

Angel: On devrait …  
Buffy: Ouais

Angel et Buffy se levèrent du lit de la jeune femme et l'ancien vampire alla vers le parc de son fils qui lui servait actuellement de lit, il se pencha vers lui et il le souleva dans ses bras fort et musclé mais il se rendit compte que Connor n'avait même pas mouillé sa couche, une chose impossible et pourtant il était propre. Le grand ténébreux embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front

Angel" Bonjour Connor, tu as bien dormis

Pour seule et unique réponse Connor enfouissa sa tête dans le creux du coup de son père, au réveil il était bien comme son paternel c'est à dire un peu grognon mais il aimait avoir son câlin du matin. Tout en suçant sa sucette il se frotta les yeux. Angel souria et il caressa tendrement le dos de son fils de haut en bas ce qui avait le don d'apaiser le petit garçon

Angel: Tu es tout propre, c'est très bien mon ange  
Buffy: Angel tu crois que je pourrais lui faire un bisous  
Ange: J'ai mieux

Suite à ses dernières paroles l'ancien vampire redevenu humain déposa son fils dans les bras de Buffy et Connor n'émit pas la moindre protestation bien au contraire, il était tellement bien qu'il bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de la tueuse ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme ainsi qu'Angel. Cette dernière embrassa doucement la joue du bébé tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos comme le fesait son père quelques secondes plus tôt

Angel: Je confirme mon fils t'adore  
Buffy: Et moi je l'aime déjà, il est aussi charmant que son père

Angel souria et il embrassa le front de Buffy ainsi que la tête de son fils

Angel: Je vais aller lui préparer son biberon  
Buffy: D'accord on descend avec toi

Angel récupéra le sac de son fils et ils descendèrent tout les trois dans la cuisine, une fois arriver en bas l'ancien vampire posa le sac à langer sur la table qui contenait le lait en poudre premier âge, un bavoir et un biberon. Il prépara ce dernier avant de le faire chauffer au four à micro-onde, pendant ce temps là Buffy sortit deux tasses à café du placard l'une après l'autre de sa main de libre et elle y versa du café mais elle rajouta du lait pour elle même puis elle sortit une ancienne boîte à gâteau qui contenait à présent des carrés de sucre en morceau puis elle là posa sur le comptoir. Pendant que le biberon de Connor chauffait tranquillement l'ancien vampire mit le bavoir à son fils et le bébé tendit les bras vers son père, ce dernier le prit aussitôt dans les siens. Lorsque la sonnerie du micro-onde retentit ça signifiait que c'était enfin prêt, Angel alla donc sortir le biberon et il revissa la tétine puis il le secoua mais il s'assura de vérifier qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud, il s'installa sur une chaise avec Connor assit sur ses jambes et le petit attrapa la tétine avec sa bouche puis il se mit à téter avidement

Buffy: Tu veux quoi comme petit déjeuner ?  
Angel: Pareil que toi

* * *

**Sunnydale/Le parc**

Le soleil était lever depuis quelques heures sur la petite ville de Sunnydale et Steffy qui était particulièrement de très bonne humeur ce matin principalement dut à sa soirée idyllique avec Julian qui c'était solder par un baiser sous le porche de chez elle initié par elle même avait un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer, c'est pourquoi une heure à peine s'être lever la jeune adolescente avait rapidement enfiler un pantalon de jogging synthétique, un t-shirt à manche courte et une veste assortit afin d'aller faire un petit footing. Après avoir mit un petit sac à dos sur ses épaules avec une bouteille d'eau dedans et deux barres de céréales au parfum banane/chocolat ainsi que son baladeur mp3 qu'elle avait mit en marche elle partit de chez elle en courant en direction du parc de Sunnydale, après une petite demi-heure de course elle dut s'arrêter car elle tomba nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie, Dawn Summers

Dawn: T'es bien matinal dis donc  
Steffy: L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt  
Dawn: Tu sais que c'est le week-end, la plupart des gens en profite pour se détendre  
Steffy: Je suis pas la plupart des gens, j'avais un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser  
Dawn: Toi et le sport  
Steffy: Et oui

Steffy s'étira les muscles avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, Dawn s'asseya à côté d'elle

Dawn: Alors comment c'est passé ton rencard avec Julian ?  
Steffy: C'était parfait. On est d'abord allé voir un film au drive-in et ensuite il m'a emmener dîner  
Dawn: A minuit ?  
Steffy: J'avais pas dîner, j'ai finit mon service qu'à 22h00 et il est passé me cherché à 23h00  
Dawn: Oh  
Steffy: Et donc ça c'est finit par un baiser sous le poche de chez moi  
Dawn: Très romantique de sa part  
Steffy: A vrai dire je l'ai embrassé

Steffy souria en sortant la bouteille d'eau de son sac et une barre de céréales

Dawn: Oh  
Steffy: Et toi t'en est où avec ton homme mystère ?  
Dawn: Nul part, à croire que je suis invisible pour lui  
Steffy: Je vois, à ses yeux tu es comme une amie  
Dawn: Oui et je serais prêt à parié qu'il me voit comme une gamine  
Steffy: Les mecs sont tous les mêmes sauf Julian  
Dawn: Bien sur, ton Julian est loin d'être parfait tu sais  
Steffy : Je sais, j'attends pas qu'il le soit  
Dawn : Bon on peux en revenir à moi s'il te plaît

Steffy souria après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau et elle referma la bouteille

Steffy: Tu sais tu devrais peut être envisager de le rendre jaloux exprès  
Dawn: Comment ça ?

Steffy ouvrit sa barre de céréales et elle en mangea un morceau

Steffy: C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si il t'aime, tu évoques avec lui l'idée qu'un garçon du lycée qui te plais et que t'envisage de sortir avec lui. Ensuite tu observes sa réaction  
Dawn: Mais je veux pas sortir avec un autre  
Steffy: J'ai pas dis que tu devais, l'idée c'est de lui faire croire  
Dawn: Je suis pas trop pour lui mentir  
Steffy: C'est soit ça soit tu sera obliger de te contenter d'être son amie  
Dawn: Je vais attendre de voir ce que ça donne naturellement  
Steffy: Ok mais si tu changes d'avis fais moi signe  
Dawn: Pas de soucis

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Pendant que Buffy prenait sa douche Angel avait laver, nettoyer et ranger ce qu'ils avaient sortit pour le petit déjeuner. Il est ensuite monter dans la chambre de la jeune femme avec son fils dans ses bras, Connor lui il était par terre et il observait son père en suçant sa sucette, quand la tueuse sortit de la salle de bain tout habillée l'ancien vampire y alla à son tour d'abord seul puis quand il en ressortit habillé il y alla avec son fils. Quelques minutes plus tard le grand ténébreux ressortit avec le petit garçon dans les bras, ce dernier était habillé des mêmes vêtements qu'il avait la veille mise à part les sous vêtements bien sur, Buffy et Angel avaient décidé de sortir afin de profité du beau temps et puis ça ferait beaucoup de bien à Connor. Ils emmenèrent la poussette de l'enfant d'ailleurs l'ancien vampire installer et attacher le fils fils puis partèrent dedans Ils en tout les Trois

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

L'été s'en allait peu à peu pour laisser la place à l'automne mais il y avait encore le soleil qui était aux rendez-vous, deux semaines c'était écoulés depuis l'arrivé d'Angel et de Connor chez les Summers, Buffy avait donc fait connaissance avec le petit garçon et dans la foulée elle c'était remit avec l'ancien vampire mais le problème c'est qu'ils ne vivaient pas ici et la tueuse savait qu'à un moment où à un autre ils repartiraient pour Los Angeles ce qui là rendait triste car durant ses deux semaines elle avait finit par s'attacher au bébé. Il y a trois jours le moment qu'elle redoutait arriva, elle avait dut dire au revoir à l'homme qu'elle aimait et à l'enfant de celui-ci, ça avait été un véritable déchirement autant pour Angel que pour Buffy mais l'ancien vampire lui fit la promesse de revenir la voir et elle lui jura qu'elle viendrait les voir à Los Angeles. Normalement la tueuse ne croyait pas aux relations longues distances cependant en ce qui les concerne elle est prête à tout faire pour que ça fonctionne, il lui confia ensuite un secret avant de monter dans sa voiture, il attendit que Buffy est fait ses au revoir à Connor pour partir et quand ce fut le cas il reprit la route pour Los Angeles

Du côté de Dawn ces deux semaines lui avait beaucoup apprit, en voyant Buffy avec Angel et le fils de celui-ci elle avait réalisé qu'elle voulait ça elle aussi, elle le voulait mais pas avec n'importe qui, avec Spike seulement lui il ne là voyait toujours que comme une gamine, comme la sœur de la tueuse et rien d'autre ce qui l'attristait énormément mais elle perdait pas l'espoir car quand elle voit toutes les épreuves que sa frangine et son petit ami ont du endurer pour enfin pouvoir être ensemble elle se dit qu'elle se devait d'être patiente si un jour elle voulait vivre un tel bonheur avec Spike. Durant deux semaines elle avait vu le blondinet décoloré comme d'habitude quand à sa meilleure amie Steffy elle vivait le grand amour avec Julian, ils étaient encore dans la phase lune de miel mais c'est normal car le début de leur relation naissante vu qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis quinze jours, le couple que les deux adolescent formait depuis peu fesait des envieux au lycée quand ils arrivaient le matin main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres

Alex lui de son côté n'était franchement pas ravis de savoir qu'Angel était revenu à Sunnydale et qu'il n'avait été mit au courant du retour de ce dernier par personne, il avait surprit l'ancien vampire chez Buffy tandis que cette dernière pouponnait le petit Connor. Même si il n'avait jamais apprécié le grand ténébreux il voyait bien qu'il rendait sa meilleure amie heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été et puis maintenant qu'il est humain il ne représente plus un danger donc il suppose que ça va cependant le faite que son amie lui est caché le retour d'Angel lui était resté en travers de la gorge mais il avait finir par lui pardonner. Toujours en froid avec Anya Alex avait demandé à l'ancien vampire si il pouvait venir quelques jours à Los Angeles avec lui afin de réfléchir un peu, bien évidemment ce dernier avait accepté. Quand à Giles et bien il est au courant de rien vu qu'il est toujours en Angleterre mais lorsqu'il reviendra il va avoir une drôle de surprise

* * *

**Los Angeles / Hôtel Hypérion**

Angel était assis sur un petit sofa placé près du grand sofa qui est était au centre de la pièce dans le hall de l'hôtel, il était tard et il venait à peine de rentré de mission, il profitait que son fils se soit réveillé pour passé un peu de temps avec lui. Depuis son retour il est un peu moins débordé mais ça ne change pas au faite qu'il ne voyait pas assez son fils à son goût car entre les dossiers à classer, à ranger, à remettre à jour et les sauvetages en tout genre il n'a pas une minute à lui et le temps qui lui reste il le consacre à Connor. Le petit garçon était en pyjama, il avait sa sucette dans sa bouche et il tenait son doudou dans sa main, il était blotti contre son papa. Son père tentait de l'endormir une fois de plus mais ce dernier n'était pas décidé à tombé dans les bras de Morphée, il le berça doucement et tendrement tout repensant à ce qui s'était passé il y a déjà deux semaines de cela lorsqu'il était à Sunnydale.

Là bas avec Buffy c'était le paradis, il en avait même oublier ses obligations ici, tout ce dont il avait à ce préoccuper c'était de l'amour de sa vie de son fils d'ailleurs il aurait facilement pu y rester si il n'y avait pas l'agence à Los Angeles et ses amis bien sur, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber une nouvelle fois. La tueuse lui manquait affreusement ainsi qu'au petit Connor mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est allait qu'il bientôt là revoir et même plusieurs fois car la jeune femme doit venir passer quelques jours ici et puis il y a les un an de son fils qui se dérouleront à Sunnydale. Avant son escapade là bas Angel ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait organiser pour le premier anniversaire de son petit garçon mais maintenant il savait, il allait organiser une fête dans le parc avec tout le monde réunit au grand complet. Ce sera la toute première grande fête de Connor et il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite, bien sur ce dernier ne s'en souviendra pas mais Angel si, tout comme il se souvient parfaitement du jour de la naissance de celui-ci

Angel regardait son fils qui avait les yeux grand ouvert, comment c'était possible qu'un bébé aussi petit que lui trouve encore de l'énergie à cette heure-ci et surtout qu'il ne soit pas fatigué ? Afin de l'endormir Angel avait vainement essayé de lui donner un biberon de lait car c'était ce qui était conseillé dans le livre "première année de bébé", le tout premier bouquin qu'il avait acheté après la naissance de son fils dans la boutique de l'hôpital en même tant que son premier ours en peluche qu'il a toujours d'ailleurs. Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie Connor finit par s'endormir et Angel monta le coucher puis il alla se coucher à son tour épuisé par sa journée. Le lendemain matin l'ancien vampire redevenu humain était le premier arrivé et levé, il était assit sur le même sofa que cette nuit avec son fils qu'il venait tout juste d'habiller, l'ancien vampire était en train de lui donner son biberon de lait, depuis que son enfant savait marcher il a du déplacer toutes les armes en hauteur car sinon ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui. Le grand ténébreux venait de déplacer le parc de son fils dans le hall de l'hôtel Hypérion afin de pouvoir avoir un œil sur lui sans avoir a faire des allés retour. Tout à coup Cordélia arriva et elle vit Connor dans son parc, elle souria et alla vers lui

Cordélia: Salut mini Angel  
Angel: Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'appeler comme ça  
Cordélia: Il te ressemble, c'est un mini-angel  
Angel: C'est mon fils, c'est normal qu'il me ressemble mais il a un prénom  
Cordélia: Oh ne le prend pas comme ça, alors comment-vas tu depuis ton retour ?  
Angel: Tu veux dire depuis que je suis revenu de Sunnydale ?  
Cordélia: Ouep

Suite à ses dernières paroles Cordélia posa son sac à main sur le comptoir

Angel: Eh bien ça peu aller mais elle me manque  
Cordélia: Et par "elle" je suppose que tu veux dire Buffy  
Angel: Bingo  
Cordélia: En parlant de notre chère tueuse, comment va-t-elle ? Et comment vont les autres ?  
Angel: Tout le monde va bien du moins ceux que j'ai vu, à propos il faut que tu saches qu'Alex est ici  
Cordélia: QUOI ?  
Angel: Pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas sourd  
Cordélia: Tu veux dire genre ici à Los Angeles ?  
Angel: Non je veux dire ici à l'hôtel  
Cordélia: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?  
Angel: Je lui ai proposé de l'héberger  
Cordélia: Mais t'es fou, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?  
Angel: Écoutes il comptait venir à L.A alors je lui ai proposer de loger ici  
Cordélia: Sérieux t'aurais pu le laisser aller à l'hôtel  
Angel: Cordy n'en fais pas une maladie, c'est aussi un hôtel ici je te rappelle mais dis-moi pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état ?  
Cordélia: Je n'suis pas débile Angel. C'est ALEX HARRIS je te rappelle  
Angel: Je sais qui c'est merci, je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange t'as un mec de toute manière  
Cordélia: Ça n'a rien avoir, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Alex comme à l'époque du lycée et en parlant de mon copain ça va pas le ravir de savoir qu'un de mes ex est ici là où je bosse  
Angel: Oh pitié Cordy je doute qu'il soit jaloux d'Alex, en plus ça fait des lustres que t'as rompu avec lui  
Cordélia: Comme toi avec Buffy  
Angel: Non moi c'est différent, je ne l'ai pas quitté pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquels tu as rompu avec Alex. Je l'ai quittée pour la protégé de ce que j'étais et de toute manière elle et moi on est à nouveau ensemble alors ne mélange pas tout  
Cordélia: T'as pas totalement tord, n'empêche que ça m'enchante pas qu'Alex soit là  
Angel: Il faudra t'y faire car il restera autant de temps qu'il voudra  
Cordélia: Depuis quand t'es un fan tu fan club d'Alex Harris  
Angel: N'exagère pas non plus  
Cordélia: Bon ok mais si il vient me chercher je te jure qu'il va me trouver

Angel soupira désespérément, il sentait que l'ambiance ici allait devenir infernal car déjà entre Cordy et Wesley qui se lancent des piques à longueur de journées pour tout et n'importe quoi mais maintenant avec Alex dans la partie il espérait que Cordélia saurait se contrôler mais en cet instant précis il en doutait sérieusement. Enfin bref il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir proposer de l'héberger aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, l'avantage c'est qu'il n'aura pas à assister aux disputes continuelles entre eux si bien sur il y en a mais connaissant le passé de ses deux là il y a de grandes chances que ça devienne bien pire qu'entre Cordy et Wesley qui se disputent dès la première occasion. Entre les missions, les sauvetages et son rôle de père Angel a de quoi a être occuper voir même déborder, ce dernier fit le contour du comptoir et il commença à lire certains dossiers

Angel: Oui ça je sais, c'est comme avec Wesley  
Cordélia: Wes fait exprès de me taper sur les nerfs alors je me défends  
Angel: Ça j'ai remarqué mais vous vous conduisez comme des enfants  
Cordélia: C'est notre manière de communiquer  
Angel: Bah voyons

Il avait dit ça en refermant un dossier et en le rangeant à sa place où il devait être par ordre alphabétique, les disputes constantes entre Wesley et Cordélia agaçaient profondément l'ancien vampire surtout qu'ils se comportent comme des gamins de cinq ans dans une court de récréation et honnêtement il a vraiment pas besoin de ça surtout que se sont des adulte alors il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va être avec Alex. Cordy avait tendance à tout mélanger dans le classement alphabétique des clients tellement qu'on s'y retrouvait plus

Cordélia: Je te jure  
Angel: Je te demande juste de te montrer courtoise avec Alex et par pitié soyez adulte un peu  
Cordélia: Si il ne me provoque pas j'en ferais de même, je suis adulte je te signale  
Angel: Parfois j'en doute, passons on a pleins de boulot alors vaudrait mieux s'y mettre maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir terminer tôt  
Cordélia: Pourquoi ? T'es pressé ?  
Angel: Oui j'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec mon fils et ce week-end j'ai de la visite  
Cordélia: Oh je vois et cette visite s'appellerait pas Buffy Summers par hasard ?  
Angel: Si et je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème  
Cordélia: Ça ne l'est pas, au faite vendredi soir je pars en week-end avec Josh alors les urgences attendront Lundi  
Angel: On est d'accord. Dis-moi tu as parlé à Josh de ce que je lui est proposé ?  
Cordélia: Non j'ai pas trouvé le bon moment mais tu es sérieux quand tu dis que ... ?  
Angel: Oui je pense qu'il serait un atout pour nous  
Cordélia: Je lui en parlerais ce soir mais tu sais qu'il a un autre boulot ?  
Angel: Je sais  
Cordélia: Bon ils font quoi les autres ? Je m'ennuie moi  
Angel: Ils vont arrivés, tant que t'y est dis que je suis ennuyeux  
Cordélia: J'ai rien dis

Angel soupira une fois de plus, Cordy avait vraiment le don pour le provoquer exprès mais lui il fesait comme si de rien était, il n'était pas comme Wesley et heureusement mais Cordélia est sa meilleure amie et il serait ravi que Josh bosse avec eux quelques heures au moins, ce serait un atout de l'avoir avec eux. Il savait très bien se battre et il a une bonne connaissance du monde du surnaturel, presque autant que Wes, la journée se déroula vite et le grand ténébreux jongla entre Connor les coups de téléphone, quand il du partir en sauvetage il confia son fils à Cordy et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il put enfin souffler. Quand l'ancien vampire rentra enfin à la maison il monta voir son fils qui dormait à point fermer, il était vraiment reconnaissant à Cordélia qu'elle soit là parce que sinon il ne savait pas comme il aurait fait sans elle quand il devait partir au secours d'un innocent

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Le départ d'Angel et Connor avait fortement affecté Buffy, avant leurs départ ils étaient allés au zoo mais aussi dans un parc d'attraction qui venait d'ouvrir, ils avaient fait des tas de manèges ensemble et avaient fait des tas de photos d'ailleurs la tueuse avait fait développer les photos et elle les avait donner à son petit ami avant qu'il ne parte mais celui-ci lui en avait laisser la moitié, il lui avait dit que c'était comme si une partie d'eux étaient toujours près d'elle. Hier Buffy est allé acheter deux petits cadres où elle a mit à une photos d'elle et Angel enlacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et une autre où ils étaient tout les trois avec Connor, derrière eux il y avait un manège. Sur cette photo elle tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras et elle souriait, le bébé avait une casquette de Mickey sur la tête et il riait aux éclats, quand à l'ancien vampire redevenu humain il souriait lui aussi et il avait une de ses mains poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il était tard lorsque la tueuse rentra de sa patrouille quotidienne, elle monta prendre une douche et ensuite se mettre en pyjama puis elle alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle descendit elle fut surprise d'y trouver Dawn qui avait une mine vraiment triste

Buffy: C'est le faite d'aller en cours qui te rend si triste ?

Dawn releva sa tête en entendant la voix de sa soeur et elle là secoua négativement, non c'était pas le faite d'aller en cours qui là rendait aussi triste, c'était qu'elle soit amoureuse de Spike et que celui-ci ne ressente rien pour elle du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais ça elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Buffy tout comme elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était humain car elle lui avait donner sa parole qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne et surtout pas à sa frangine. La raison pour laquelle Dawn refusait de dire quoique se soit à propos de ses sentiments pour ce dernier c'est parce que tout simplement elle savait que sa sœur lui interdirait probablement de passer du temps avec lui et ça elle ne pourrait pas le supporter d'ailleurs ça ne lui plait déjà pas beaucoup qu'elle passe du temps avec lui. Déjà que ça devenait très dure de n'être qu'une amie pour le blondinet alors si on lui interdisait carrément de le voir ce serait pire que tout mais elle avait besoins de se confier à quelqu'un et qui de mieux que Buffy en espérant qu'elle ne fesait pas une erreur

Dawn: Non pas du tout  
Buffy: Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
Dawn: Rien  
Buffy: Dawn je t'en prie je te connais

Dawn se mordilla la lèvre inférieur

Dawn: D'accord j'avoue que c'est ... c'est à cause d'un garçon  
Buffy: Oh et je le connais ?  
Dawn: Oui on peut dire ça  
Buffy: Quel est le problème ?  
Dawn: Je ne l'intéresse pas, je suis juste une amie à ses yeux  
Buffy: D'accord mais es-tu vraiment amoureuse de lui ?  
Dawn: Je l'aime autant que tu aime Angel  
Buffy: Je vois. Il sait ce que tu ressens pour lui ?  
Dawn : Non  
Buffy : Dans ce cas tu devrais lui dire, parfois les garçons sont lent d'esprit. Je sais de quoi je parle

Buffy parlait bien évidemment d'Angel, il avait fallut qu'elle soit presque sacrifié par des étudiants d'une fraternité universitaire à un démon pour qu'il se décide à l'invité à prendre un café avec lui surtout qu'il refusait d'admettre à l'époque qu'il était jaloux d'Alex jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par l'admettre. Le hommes sont vraiment compliqué parfois et long à la détente, avoir plus de deux cents ans ne fait pas la moindre différence loin de là, la tueuse ne sait pas de qui sa petite sœur est amoureuse mais si elle attends que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas sans même savoir que Dawn l'aime elle risque de devoir attendre longtemps

Dawn: Ça va pas je vais me prendre un râteau  
Buffy: Tu pourrais me dire qui c'est pour commencer  
Dawn: Si je te le dis tu vas me tuer et lui aussi sans doute  
Buffy: Tant que tu me dis pas que t'aime un vampire  
Dawn: Et si je te dis que c'est un ex vampire devenu humain  
Buffy: Eh je te préviens Angel est chasse garder

Dawn se mit aussitôt à rire

Dawn: Je te parle pas d'Angel, il est comme un grand frère pour moi  
Buffy: Tant mieux. Allez, crache le morceau  
Dawn: Ok mais promets moi de ne pas hurler d'accord  
Buffy: D'accord promis  
Dawn: Bon si je te dis grand blond platine qui porte un manteau noir et qui nous a souvent aidé

Dawn craignait vraiment la réaction de Buffy et cela se voyait à l'expression de son visage

Buffy: Non Dawn ne me dis que c'est celui à qui je pense  
Dawn: Tout dépend a qui tu penses  
Buffy: Ne joue pas sur les mots, par pitié ne me dit pas que c'est Spike  
Dawn: Si c'est lui et s'il te plais ne m'empêche pas de le voir, c'est déjà assez dire de n'être qu'une amie a ses yeux  
Buffy: Mais Dawn tu te rend compte de qui on parle  
Dawn: Je le sais très bien et je te demande de gardé ça pour toi, ne dis à personne qu'il est humain et que je l'aime

Dawn suppliait sa sœur du regard, elle s'en voulait déjà bien assez comme ça d'avoir trahit celui qu'elle aime en révélant son secret concernant son humanité, Buffy quand à elle n'arrivait pas à croire de ce que sa sœur venait de lui avouer qui lui fesait l'effet d'une bombe, elle est amoureuse de Spike ce qui en soit est désastreux en soit mais en plus ce dernier est à présent aussi humain qu'a Angel, décidément c'est vraiment un comble. En tout cas y'en a un à qui ça va faire un drôle d'effet d'apprendre la nouvelle concernant le nouveau statue de l'ancien vampire décoloré

Buffy: Dawn je ne veux pas qu'il profite de toi ni que tu souffres tu comprends  
Dawn: Il risque pas de profiter de moi, à ses yeux je suis simplement ta petite sœur et ça m'énerve  
Buffy: Depuis quand ? Depuis quand es-tu amoureuse de lui ?  
Dawn: Six mois mais je suis la seule à savoir qu'il est humain sauf toi maintenant  
Buffy: Je ne dirais rien  
Dawn: Merci  
Buffy: Je le fais pas pour lui, uniquement pour toi  
Dawn: Je sais  
Buffy: Honnêtement je préférerais que tu sois amoureuse d'un garçon de ton âge où du lycée  
Dawn: Dis-moi si je me trompe pas tu avais le même âge que moi quand tu es tombée amoureuse d'Angel  
Buffy: Oui mais Angel c'était différent  
Dawn: Pas tant que ça maintenant  
Buffy: Écoutes si il se passe quoique se soit avec Spike je veux que tu m'en parles d'abord et par quoique se soit je veux dire le moindre baiser  
Dawn: Promit  
Buffy: Encore une journée ordinaire pour les sœurs Summers

La tueuse avait dit ça en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras, ça lui fesait vraiment trop bizarre d'imaginer sa sœur amoureuse de Spike et le pire ce serait qu'un jour elle l'est pour beau-frère, qu'elle famille bizarre ils feraient. D'un côté Buffy et Angel et de l'autre Dawn et William le sanguinaire comme on le qualifie dans les journaux des observateurs mais elle ne préféra pas y penser, non à vrai dire elle ne voulait même pas les imaginer ensemble, la jeune adolescente regarda la pendule qu'affichait l'horloge de la cuisine pour se rendre compte que c'était bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée

Dawn: Bon c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je dois aller en cours  
Buffy: Et moi je dois aller bosser, aller en route

Dawn et Buffy terminèrent leurs petits déjeuners respectifs puis la jeune adolescente prit son sac à dos qui était poser sur le carrelage de la cuisine juste à côté du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise tandis que la tueuse prit son sac à main qui lui était sur la table à manger puis elles sortèrent de la maison et elles montèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme et elles partèrent toute les deux en direction du lycée

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Deux mois et demie se sont écoulés depuis que Dawn c'est confié à Buffy à propos de ses sentiments pour Spike et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, cette nouvelle où plutôt cette révélation avait fichu un sacrés coup à la tueuse tellement qu'elle c'était immédiatement confié à Willow et la jeune sorcière lui avait dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça alors bien sur la jolie blonde en conclua qu'elle était déjà au courant mais la rouquine lui avait répondu que non, elle avait tout simplement observé Dawn et la manière dont elle prenait la défense de Spike à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait un mot de travers sur lui sans oublié le faite qu'elle passait plus de temps chez lui qu'à la maison. Après mure réflexion la tueuse réalisa que c'était évident mais elle ne l'avait pas vu peut être parce qu'elle refusait de voir que sa petit sœur n'était plus une enfant mais une adolescente et pourtant elle c'était juré d'arrêter de vouloir la préserver de tout, c'est normal qu'elle tombe amoureuse seulement Buffy aurait nettement préféré que ce soit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle préférait ne pas essayer les séparer craignant que Dawn fasse une bêtise et puis ils ne sont pas en couple pour l'instant donc pas besoin de faire des plans sur la comète.

* * *

**Sunnydale/Le parc**

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car c'était l'anniversaire du fils d'Angel, il fêtait son tout premier anniversaire et l'ancien vampire avait opter pour faire ça au parc, il fesait beau pour un mois de novembre et ce dernier voulait profiter de ce soleil tant qu'il est là pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de son fils. Il avait invité tout le monde y comprit Spike et Giles mais il avait prévenu le blondinet de se faire discret sinon il allait trouver à qui parler, en clair c'était une menace à bon éduforme de ne surtout pas gâcher la fête d'anniversaire de Connor, comme unique réponse il avait grogné en hochant la tête positivement. Lorsque Giles a apprit qu'Angel avait un enfant dont la mère était Darla il imaginait déjà le pire et il c'est empressé de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter concernant son enfant, ce n'est qu'un bébé mais l'observateur était méfiant cependant il accepta tout de même l'invitation. Lorne c'était excuser auprès du grand ténébreux de ne pas pouvoir assister à l'anniversaire du petit garçon mais qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau à son retour

Angel avait aussi invité la meilleur amie de Dawn car celle-ci lui a demander, tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé mais Cordélia était déjà là accompagné de Josh qui les avait rejoint à l'agence il y a un peu moins de sept mois d'ailleurs celui-ci avait rejoint depuis l'équipe quelques semaines plus tôt. Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Buffy, Dawn, Spike et Steffy accompagné de son petit ami Julian qui étaient également présent cependant il manquait Alex et Giles. Angel était habillé en circonstance c'est à dire avec des couleurs clair ce qui le changeait mais le rendait encore plus séduisant aux yeux de la tueuse, le grand ténébreux avait habillé son fils d'une petite salopette rouge, d'un polo blanc à manche longue et d'une pair de chaussure bleu marine mais il avait également prévu une petite veste au cas où le vent se lèverait. Le petit garçon était vraiment tout mignon comme ça mais Angel avait emmener des vêtements de rechange dans le sac à langer car connaissant son fils il savait que celui-ci avait tendance à se salir facilement alors avec le gâteau c'est certain

Des tables et des chaises avaient été installés sur la pelouse du parc et il y avait une couverture verte où les gens pouvaient déposé les cadeaux pour le petit roi de la fête, Angel avait commandé un gros gâteau à la vanille et au chocolat, sur le dessus une voiture bleu était dessiné en guise de décoration et en dessous il y avait écrit au chocolat au lait "Joyeux anniversaire Connor pour ton premier anniversaire". Spike et Dawn se lançaient des regards de temps à autres et les détournaient quand l'un croisait celui de l'autre, bien évidemment Buffy voyait leurs petit jeu mais elle ne s'en mêla pas ce qui était une véritable torture pour la jeune femme mais elle essaya de faire abstraction de ce dernier et de se concentrer sur Angel et surtout Connor

Willow: Salut Angel  
Angel: Bonjour Willow, je suis content de te voir  
Willow: Moi aussi, merci de m'avoir invité  
Angel: Je t'en prie, c'est normal  
Willow: Alors il est où le petit prince ?

Angel se décala sur le côté et on pouvait voir Connor qui jouait sur le sol avec un ballon rouge

Angel: Il est là

Angel s'agenouilla auprès de Connor

Angel: Hey mon grand tu veux bien poser ton ballon deux un instant

Le petit fixa son père de ses yeux bleu azur et il fit ce que ce dernier lui demanda puis Angel souleva son fils dans ses bras, le petit garçon Connor avait encore grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il est venu à Sunnydale mais il a toujours ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur. Aujourd'hui l'ancien vampire avait une pensée pour Darla après tout si leur bébé est là c'est grâce à elle, il y a un an jour pour jour elle a fait le sacrifice ultime en sauvant la vie de leur fils en sacrifiant sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre et Angel lui en saura éternellement reconnaissant. La mère du petit garçon n'est peut être plus là pour pouvoir assister à l'anniversaire de Connor mais elle est là en pensé

Angel: Willow je te présente Connor mon fils, chéri voici Willow  
Willow: Salut petit ange, je suis une amie de ton papa

Connor regarda Willow puis il remporta son regard sur son père

Willow: Buffy a raison, il te ressemble  
Angel: C'est mon fils, il a les yeux de sa mère  
Willow: Buffy m'a expliqué pour Darla  
Angel: Elle là fait pour lui, pour qu'il vive. Tu sais on peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur Darla mais elle aimait Connor, elle a fait ça par amour pour lui  
Willow: En tout cas ça va être une grande journée pour toi  
Angel: C'est surtout pour lui, c'est sa journée aujourd'hui. J'arrive pas a croire que ça fait déjà un an, cette année a passé tellement vite  
Willow: Oui c'est vrai mais dis-toi que que ce n'est que le début, au faite les cadeaux ont les pose où ?  
Angel: Sur la couverture verte où il y a les autres cadeaux  
Willow: Merci, je vais aller les déposer, à toute à l'heure  
Angel: Ok, à toute à l'heure

Connor fit coucou avec sa petite main potelée puis Angel reposa son fils par terre sur la pelouse mais lorsqu'il vit celui-ci courir vers Buffy, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils gambader vers la jeune femme et il alla à la rencontre de la tueuse tandis que Willow déposa deux cadeaux sur la couverture verte que lui avait indiqué l'ancien vampire. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés souria en voyant le petit garçon courir vers elle et le souleva dans ses bras puis elle alla a la rencontre d'Angel, une fois vers lui elle embrassa tendrement ce dernier répondit à son baiser, après quelques seconde elle s'éloigna un peu de lui

Buffy: Salut le second homme de ma vie  
Angel: Le second ? Pourquoi qui est le premier ?  
Buffy: Ton fils bien sur, non je rigole je vous aime tout les deux  
Angel: Bah ça tombe bien parce que nous aussi on t'aime

Connor posa alors ses petites lèvres sur la joue de Buffy et lui fit un bisou baveux

Angel : Tu es magnifique au faite  
Buffy Tu n'es pas mal non plus

Buffy souria à Connor et elle embrassa le bébé sur le front

Buffy: On y va ? Je crois que tout le monde est arrivé  
Angel: T'es sur ? J'ai pas vu Giles, Alex et Faith  
Buffy: Si ils sont arrivé mais j'aime pas trop le regard de Giles sur Connor, fais attention s'il te plais  
Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, tu sais c'est moi qui devrait m'inquiéter de Giles  
Buffy: Je sais mais j'aime Connor et je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit

Angel embrassa Buffy sur le font avant de reprendre Connor dans ses bras

Angel: Je sais

Angel et Buffy allèrent vers la table où était le gâteau d'anniversaire, tout le monde était là

Angel: Avant que Buffy allume la bougie je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être venu pour l'anniversaire de Connor. C'est très important pour moi mais surtout pour lui, il y a un an jour pour jour ce petit amour a illuminer ma vie et là chambouler de toutes les manières possible. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jour j'aurais un enfant, bref je voulais simplement vous dire merci d'être venu.

Angel tourna sa tête vers Buffy

Angel: Buffy merci à toi aussi d'être là dans ma vie et dans celle de Connor. C'est bon tu peux allumer la bougie  
Buffy: Ok

Angel positionna son fils face au gâteau et quand Buffy alluma la bougie, Connor étant trop petit pour arriver a éteindre la flamme grâce à son souffle son père l'aida volontiers. Voilà le petit garçon avait officiellement un an enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait l'heure exact de sa naissance mais c'est tout comme, des sifflements et des applaudissements se firent entendre ainsi que plusieurs bravo mais tout à coup Connor planta l'une de ses mains dans le gâteau avant de la poser sur la bouche de son père, en voyant ça tout le monde rigola y comprit Buffy qui ne pouvait pas contenir son rire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de découper le gâteau. Pendant ce temps l'ancien vampire essuya la mains de son fils avec une serviette et il lécha ses lèvres et pas conséquent il gouta le marbré

Angel: Il est délicieux ce gâteau

Tout le monde ria, Buffy essuya les lèvres d'Angel avec son pouce et elle lécha son doigt

Buffy: Je confirme

Angel mit un petit chapeau d'anniversaire à Connor et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres

Angel: On mange d'abord le gâteau où on ouvre d'abord tes cadeaux ?

Connor tendit sa main vers le gâteau

Angel: Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire

Angel et Connor eurent droit à leurs part de gâteau vanille-chocolat comme tout le monde et chacun pu profiter du moment tout en discutant, la nouvelle petite famille était assit à une table enfin le bébé était surtout assit sur les genoux de la tueuse mais tout à coup Giles se racla la gorge, l'ancien vampire leva les yeux en direction de l'observateur et il le regarda longuement sans pour autant dire quoique se soit. Connor plaqua sa main pleine de gâteau sur son visage, heureusement que son père lui avait mit un bavoir sinon allez imaginer l'état de ses vêtements

Giles: Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît  
Angel: Bien sur

Angel posa sa petite cuillère sur la table et il regarda son fils

Angel: Toi tu restes là et tu es sage avec Buffy

Angel se leva et il embrassa les cheveux blonds de Connor, l'ancien vampire redevenu humain et Giles s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin afin de discuter plus en privé avec l'homme, le grand ténébreux ignorait de quoi l'observateur anglais voulait lui parler mais il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas lui parler de démon ni d'apocalypse car ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. N'importe quel autre jour ça lui serait complètement égal mais pas aujourd'hui

Angel: Giles je vous en prie si vous voulez me parler de démon où d'apocalypse attendez au moins demain  
Giles: La discussion que je souhaite avoir avec toi ne peut pas attendre

Angel soupira

Angel: Ah et c'est à propos de quoi ?  
Giles: De cet enfant que tu penses si innocent  
Angel: Oh c'est bon je vois où vous voulez en venir  
Giles: Angel arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas, ce gamin pourrait tous nous détruire une fois adulte, tout ce qui vient de Darla ne peut pas être bon  
Angel: Giles pas aujourd'hui, même Spike fait un effort et je vous rappelle que cet enfant a un prénom et c'est aussi mon fils  
Giles: J'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien était mais il représente un trop grand danger  
Angel: Giles vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle d'un bébé là ?  
Giles: Non on parle de la progéniture de Darla  
Angel: Écoutez moi bien parce que je vais pas me répéter, cet enfant est la seule chose de bien que Darla et moi on est fait ensemble. Elle est sa mère et elle a tout fait pour le sauver  
Giles: Où pour apporter d'avantage de morts et de destruction. Deux vampires qui pondent un enfant ne peut pas être quelque chose de bénéfique. Il faut y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne grandisse  
Angel: Vous êtes complètement fou, je vous préviens si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon fils je vous jure que vous ne verrez plus le soleil de si tôt  
Giles: C'est une menace Angel ?  
Angel: Oui s'en est une  
Giles: Tu es humain désormais, ce serait un meurtre  
Angel: Pour mon fils je serais capable de tout alors maintenant vous aller garder vos pensées absurde pour vous et faire un joli sourire parce que je ne laisserais rien y personne gâcher cette journée compris, la discussion est close. Au faite vous devriez prendre une part de gâteau, il est vraiment délicieux

Angel avait été ferme et direct, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Giles était prêt à tuer un enfant, un petit garçon innocent, son bébé à lui. De retour vers Buffy il lui fit par de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'observateur de cette dernière et bien évidemment ça avait mit la jeune femme en colère noir car elle ne supportait pas qu'on veuille faire du mal à Connor et surtout si ça venait de Giles. Après avoir manger du gâteau c'était le moment d'ouvrir les cadeau, le couple se leva et ils allèrent s'assoir sur la pelouse près de la couverture où était déposé tous les cadeaux, l'ancien vampire posa Connor sur ses cuisses alors qu'il est assit en tailleur. Cordélia et Josh s'approchèrent en premier:

Josh: Ça c'est de notre part à Cordy et moi, j'espère que ça lui plaira  
Angel: Merci à vous deux  
Josh et Cordélia: De rien

Angel aida Connor à déchirer le papier cadeau de couleur bleu foncé, c'était un nouveau camion de pompier avec une petite voiture. Spike offrit au petit garçon des vêtements que Dawn lui avait recommander, le grand ténébreux le remercia et lui fit même une poignée de main ce qui est plutôt bon signe étant sonné leur passé commun mais aujourd'hui c'était la trêve entre eux, les habits en question était un pantalon beige avec un survêtement de jogging noir. La cadette des Summers offrit à Connor un pyjama bleu clair avec des petits oursons dessus et un manteau pour l'hiver, Giles offrit un bouquin adapté à l'âge du petit garçon. Wesley fit pareil mais il lui offrit une parure de lit en plus, Fred et Gunn offrirent un tapis musical

Le cadeau de Willow était un petit sac à dos Batman, Faith offrit un kit de coloriage (crayon, feutres, pastel, peintures, cahier de coloriage pour bébé), une paire de chaussures et deux jouet en plastique pour le bain de la part d'Alex. Anya lui offrit une écharpe, Buffy quand à offrit une gourmette en argent où le prénom de Connor y était gravé ainsi que sa date de naissance sur l'autre face. Angel était sous le choc et il là remercia pour ce merveilleux don, ce dernier fut le dernier a lui offrir son présent mais avant il remercia tout le monde, le cadeau de l'ancien vampire était imposant bien évidemment. Pendant que Connor fesait mu-muse sur la pelouse avec Alex la tueuse aida son petit ami à tout ranger y comprit les papiers cadeaux déchirés éparpiller un peu partout sur la couverture vert mais ceux-ci allèrent directement dans un sac poubelle

Alex: Eh Angel je pourrais jouer au ballon avec Connor ?  
Angel: Bien sur mais ne le lâche pas des yeux seconde  
Alex: Promis

Angel souleva Connor et le déposa dans les bras d'Alex avec le petit ballon de son fils

Alex: T'en fais pas je ferais attention à lui  
Angel: Je compte sur toi  
Buffy: T'as plutôt intérêt  
Alex: Oui maman Buffy

Alex se dirigea un peu plus loin et s'éloigna du couple avec Connor dans les bras tout en souriant d'un air satisfait, il venait de mettre son amie face à ce qu'elle représentait pour l'enfant d'Angel, une maman. Pendant ce temps Buffy c'était rapproché de son petit ami et se blottissa contre lui, elle était heureuse mais elle comprenait tout à coup l'allusion de son meilleur ami et honnêtement ça lui fesait se sentir comblé de joie. La jeune femme aimait le petit garçon comme s'il était son fils du plus profond de son coeur, elle plongea son regard dans celui du grand ténébreux

Buffy: Heureux papa ?  
Angel: Oui très

Un sourire se répandit sur son visage

Buffy: J'arrive pas à croire ce que Giles a dit à propos de Connor  
Angel: Moi non plus, regarde c'est un gamin vraiment génial et si innocent.  
Buffy: Et on fera tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te le promet  
Angel: Merci, tu es génial avec lui  
Buffy: Je l'aime beaucoup  
Angel: Lui aussi j'en suis sur  
Buffy: A propos de ce qu'Alex a dit il a ...  
Angel: Totalement raison, tu sais il n'y a pas que lui qui l'est remarqué, moi aussi je le vois  
Buffy: Oh et t'es pas en colère ?  
Angel: Non pourquoi je le serais ?  
Buffy: Parce que je suis pas sa mère, c'est Darla sa mère  
Angel: Tu sais je n'oublie pas que Darla est sa mère biologique mais toi tu l'aimes et tu t'occupes de lui comme si c'était ton fils et honnêtement je pourrais pas rêver meilleur mère pour lui que toi  
Buffy: C'est vrai, tu le pense vraiment ?  
Angel: Oui, il aura bien assez de problème en grandissant  
Buffy: Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout ira bien  
Angel: Je suis son père et même si jeux qu'il est une vie normal je sais au fond de que ça ne sera jamais vraiment le casj  
Buffy: Peut être pas, il voudra peut être devenir médecin où garagiste, on ne connait pas l'avenir Angel  
Angel: Buffy on parle de mon fils là, il baigne dans ce monde depuis sa naissance. Enfin je préfère ne pas trop penser à ça  
Buffy: T'as raison profitons du présent  
Angel: Oui et puis on avisera en temps et en heure et si il devient comme moi et bien on l'aidera et on le guidera de notre mieux  
Buffy: Tu as raison

En voyant Angel arriver avec Buffy Alex rendit le petit à son père

Alex: Je vous laisse en famille

Alex avait dit ça avec le sourire aux lèvres, depuis qu'il vivait à l'hôtel Hypérion il s'entendait mieux avec l'ancien vampire principalement parce qu'il est humain désormais et donc par conséquent plus un danger pour le reste de l'humanité. Le couple s'amusa avec le petit Connor qui esseyait de taper dans le ballon droit sur son père, pendant ce temps du côté de Spike et Dawn ils se lançaient toujours des regards discret mais l'adolescente était en train de parlait avec Steffy

Steffy: Alors c'est lui le blondinet ? Ton homme mystère ?  
Dawn: Oui mais c'est compliqué entre lui et moi  
Steffy: Par compliqué je suppose que tu veux dire qu'il ne c'est encore rien passé entre vous ?  
Dawn: Oui mais c'est pas l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de mes problèmes de cœur  
Steffy: Si justement vu qu'il est présent  
Dawn: Non on est pas là pour ça mais pour Connor  
Steffy: A propos de lui je ne saisis pas trop pourquoi j'ai été invité et qui est cet enfant par rapport à toi ?  
Dawn: C'est le fils du mec de ma sœur, c'est en quelque sorte mon neveu. Tu as été invité car je l'ai demandé à Angel  
Steffy: Angel c'est qui ?  
Dawn: Le mec de ma sœur autrement dit le père de Connor  
Steff: Ah je vois, tu remerciera ton beau-frère de ma part  
Dawn: Angel n'est pas techniquement mon beau-frère mais c'est tout comme. Je le ferais  
Steffy: Pour en revenir à ton Spike tu devrais peut être lui parler au lieu de le fixer  
Dawn: Merci pour tes conseils Cupidon mais je te l'ai dis c'est pas le jour  
Steffy: Comme tu veux  
Dawn: On va boire un verre ?  
Steffy: Oui, Julian tu viens avec nous ?  
Julian: Avec plaisir

Dawn, Steffy et Julian allèrent boire un verre vers la buvette où les filles prirent un thé glacé tandis que le jeune Rossi lui il opta pour une bière bien fraîche même si il n'avait pas l'âge légal pour boire mais il s'en fichait totalement, et puis personne ne sembla l'en empêcher pas même le serveur mais il faut dire qu'il fait plus vieux que ce qu'il en l'air, même si il a dix sept ans on lui donne facilement la vingtaine à vue d'œil. Connor se mit à gambader tandis que son père et Buffy discutait entre adultes avec le reste des invitées mais Angel gardait un œil sur son fils. Quelques heures plus tard lorsque la journée se termina il ne resta plus que la tueuse, son petit ami anciennement vampire redevenu humain, Dawn et Willow

Willow: Vous voulez qu'on vous aide ?  
Buffy: Non ça ira rentez toi  
Willow: D'accord, merci à vous deux pour cette super journée  
Angel: Merci à toi d'être venu  
Willow: De rien, a propos où est le petit prince que je l'embrasse avant de partir ?  
Dawn: Oui moi aussi j'aimerais l'embrasser avant de rentrer

Angel guida Willow et Dawn vers la poussette de Connor où ce dernier dormait à point fermer

Willow & Dawn: Oh il est trop mignon  
Angel: Je suis d'accord avec vous. La journée a été longue pour lui, il est fatigué  
Willow: Bon on y va, à demain vous deux où devrais-je dire vous trois

Willow et Dawn leur souria, elles leur fient la bise et embrassa le petit Connor avant de s'en aller et de rentrer, la jeune Dawn avait décider de dormir chez Willow afin de laisser toute la maison à Buffy et Angel. Tous les amis et collègues de l'ancien vampire devenu humain étaient repartit à Los Angeles mais ces derniers savaient que leur parton resterait tout le week-end à Sunnydale. Les deux tourtereaux rangèrent tout dans la voiture de la jeune femme et ils rentèrent à la maison. Une fois arriver à la résidence Summers ils couchèrent le petit garçon dans le petit lit/parc qu'ils avaient installer la veille dans la chambre de Dawn vu que celle-ci avait avertit qu'elle ne dormirait pas à la maison de tout le week-end

* * *

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Après avoir mit Connor en pyjama sans le réveillé il mit son fils au lit Buffy et Angel se retrouvèrent seul, ils étaient dans le couloir et se fixaient intensément mais l'ancien vampire craqua et il embrassa la jeune femme tendrement qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser et alors qu'elle recula vers sa chambre qui était fermé son dos buta brutalement conte la porte tandis qu'elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami, ce dernier avait ses bras autour de la taille de la jolie blonde et il caressait tendrement le bas de ses reins à travers le tissus de ses vêtements tout en approfondissant d'avantage le baiser, quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et Angel recula en arrière vers le centre de la pièce tout en gémissant contre les lèvres de la tueuse. Buffy déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de l'ancien vampire et elle fit glisser le tissue sur les épaules musclés de ce dernier, le vêtement tomba sur le sol tandis que la tueuse caressa le torse du beau ténébreux qui commença à déshabiller la jeune femme tout en murmurant quelque chose contre les lèvres de cette dernière

Angel: Tu es sur ?

Pour unique réponse Buffy noua de nouveau ses bras autour de la nuque d'Angel et elle l'attira contre elle avant de plaquer passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce dernier répondit avidement au baiser alors que la tueuse recula vers son lit et quelques instant plus tard elle tomba sur le matelas emportant son petit avec elle, la tueuse noua ses jambes autour de la taille du beau brun alors qu'il approfondissaient d'avantage le baiser tout en caressant tendrement le corps à moitié dénudé de Buffy qui en frissonna de plaisir ce qui fit sourire le grand ténébreux contre les lèvres de la jolie blonde. Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser passionnément comme si leur vies en dépendaient ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement caressèrent le corps de l'autre, ils firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises pendant des heures cette nuit là comme pour rattraper le temps perdu ces cinq dernières années

* * *

_A suivre …..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Deux semaines après l'anniversaire de Connor Angel et son fils ont du repartir à Los Angeles avec tout un tas de souvenir et de cadeaux pour le petit, l'ancien vampire a passé deux semaines fabuleuses avec la tueuse, leurs amour est devenu plus fort que jamais mais voilà le grand ténébreux était inquiet à propos de Giles, il craignait vraiment que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose pour s'en prendre à Connor et donc Buffy le surveille de très près. Alex est retourné à Los Angeles mais il se pose des questions sur Anya, Steffy et Julian filaient toujours le parfait amour, Dawn quand à elle en a plus que marre d'être transparente aux yeux de Spike mais elle ne renonce pas pour autant d'ailleurs ce soir ils doivent aller patrouiller ensemble. Buffy est à L.A pour quelques jours et bien sur elle loge chez Angel, de son côté l'ancien vampire était ravie d'avoir sa petite amie auprès de lui même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours, quand à Cordélia et Josh c'est toujours le grand amour par contre la jeune femme se dispute constamment avec Wesley et Alex, ils se lancent des piques à longueur de journée au plus grand désespoir du grand ténébreux qui en avait plus que marre de les entendre se quereller à longueur de temps pour la moindre petite broutille avec l'un comme avec l'autre. Lorsque Lorne fut de retour à l'Hypérion il donna à Connor le cadeau qu'il avait pour lui et il c'est une fois de plus excuser auprès d'Ange de n'avoir pas pu assister à la fête de son fils

* * *

**Sunnydale/Cimetière**

Il était minuit passé et il faisait froid, c'était le début du mois de décembre et cela se sentait dans l'atmosphère. Après avoir passer les deux dernières heures à faire ses devoirs Dawn alla patrouiller en compagnie de Spike, ce dernier avait passé toute la journée dans son nouvel appartement, et oui il y a une semaine il avait quitté sa bonne vieille crypte pour un autre logement plus traditionnel pour un être humain. Il avait regardé à la télé "Passion" sa série préféré tout en mangeant son plateau repas constitué d'un sandwich dinde/fromage salade et tomate ainsi qu'une bonne bière tout droit sortie du réfrigérateur, Spike était aux anges mais au bout de quelques heures il se rendit compte qu'il commençait a en avoir marre de rester cloîtré dans son appartement mais il ne pouvait pas sortir en plein jour et risquer de croiser quelqu'un du scooby gang, seul Dawn était au courant qu'il était humain mais ce qu'il ignore c'est que Buffy le sait aussi. Lorsque le soleil se coucha il attrapa son manteau de cuir et s'en alla mais une heure et demi plus tard il se retrouva à patrouiller dans le cimetière avec la plus jeune des sœur Summers, ça fesait bien soixante minute tout rond qu'ils n'avaient pas croiser le moindre vampire où démon ce qui irritai un peu Spike et Dawn. Pieux en mains et sur leur garde ils discutèrent en même temps

Spike: Alors comment va la vie microbe ?

Dawn foudroya Spike du regard, elle lui avait déjà de ne pas l'appeler "microbe" mais il continuait quand même

Dawn: Bien très bien, Buffy est partie pour quelques jours à Los Angeles  
Spike: Oh et je suppose que c'est pour voir le ténébreux  
Dawn: Oui mais tu sais il a un nom ?  
Spike: Ne me dis que toi aussi t'en pince pour lui ?  
Dawn: T'es dingue, Angel est comme un grand-frère pour moi. Pourquoi ? Ma vie amoureuse t'intéresse ?

L'espace d'un instant on aurait crus que Spike était jaloux

Spike: Non bien sur que non pourquoi ça m'intéresserait  
Dawn: Je sais pas à toi de me le dire  
Spike: Sinon tes cours ça va, tu t'en sors ?

_Dawn dans ses pensées: Voilà maintenant qu'il s'intéresse à mes études_

Dawn: Oui ça va et puis si j'ai un problème Willow est là et sinon tu t'y fais à ta vie d'être humain ?  
Spike: Oui je découvre des choses tout le temps

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, Spike il se demandait ce qui lui prenait ses derniers temps. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Dawn du matin au soir et pas comme une amie, il rêvait d'elle de manière pas très amical mais plutôt intime même très sexuel ce qui le pousse à se demander ce qui cloche chez lui. Sérieux pour penser à la sœur de la tueuse de cette manière il devait vraiment ne pas tourner bien rond du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait mais faut dire que Dawn est une jeune fille très jolie, non il ne devait surtout pas à penser ce genre de chose. C'était vraiment trop dangereux de s'aventurer sur ce terrain là et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher

Spike: Dis-moi tu parles pas beaucoup  
Dawn: Et c'est un problème ?  
Spike: Non pas du tout c'est juste que d'habitude tu causes en permanence

Il avait raison et Dawn le savait cependant elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui confier ce qu'elle a sur le cœur pour la simple et bonne raison que ça le concerne, la jeune adolescente l'aime à la folie mais elle ne veut pas lui dire où plutôt elle n'ose pas le faire car elle a peur de la réponse qu'il lui donnera si il en a même une à lui donner alors elle préfère se taire concernant les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui, bon elle en avait parlé à Buffy il y a deux mois et deux semaines pour être précis, Willow le savait également mais entre se confier à sa sœur et le révéler au principal intéresser il y a une grande différence

Dawn: J'ai pas grand chose à dire  
Spike: Tu es sur où tu me dis ça pour que je te pose plus de questions ?  
Dawn: Disons que c'est personnel  
Spike: Personnel comment ça ?  
Dawn: Privé et intime  
Spike: Ce serait pas à cause d'un mec par hasard ?  
Dawn: Si ça l'est

Spike avala difficilement sa salive

Spike: Oh et je le connais ?  
Dawn: NON, non pas du tout  
Spike: Eh pas besoin de t'emporter je demandais juste

Dawn s'en voulait d'avoir crier sur Spike mais sa question là mettait très mal à l'aise

Spike: Ça fais longtemps que t'es avec lui si c'est pas trop indiscret  
Dawn: Disons qu'on se connait depuis pas mal de temps

Pour une raison inconnu savoir que Dawn avait un petit ami ne plaisait guère à Spike loin de là, à vrai dire ça avait plutôt le dont de l'irrité au plus au point alors qu'il devrait être heureux et content pour elle mais non c'était tout le contraire. Il aime pas savoir la jeune Summers avec n'importe quel personne du sexe masculin, en plus il pense qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour ça même si au fond de lui il sait que c'est de son âge, c'est normal à seize ans d'avoir un petit copain mais Spike lui ça l'énervait

Spike: Dis donc t'es pas un peu jeune pour fréquenter quelqu'un ?  
Dawn: Tu plaisantes, j'ai 16 ans  
Spike: Et ta sœur qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

Dawn surprise par la question ne savait pas quoi répondre sur le moment

Dawn: Elle ne l'aime pas trop et puis je ne sors pas vraiment avec lui. Je l'aime mais il me voit que comme une bonne copine

Spike pensait honnêtement que Dawn avait un petit copain mais apparemment ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, le plus ironique c'est qu'il est loin d'imaginer que le garçon dont elle est amoureuse et bien c'est lui mais faut dire que la jeune Summers est restée assez évasive sur son mystérieux roméo. Savoir que cette dernière avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, la jeune adolescente pourrait presque trouver la situation amusante si elle n'était pas aussi malheureuse d'être pratiquement invisible aux yeux de Spike. Dawn et lui patrouillèrent pendant une bonne heure avant que le blondinet ne la raccompagne chez elle, en l'absence de Buffy Willow séjournait chez les Summers dans la chambre d'amie et s'occupait donc de la jeune adolescente en s'assurant qu'elle mange quatre fois par jour, qu'elle aille en cours et fasse ses devoirs

* * *

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles Cordélia et Josh venaient tout juste de quitter l'hôtel et ils rentrèrent chez eux enfin chez lui pour changer car c'est habituellement ils finissent toujours la nuit chez Cordy et puis le jeune homme allait lui faire visiter son appartement qui était dix fois plus grand que celui de la jeune femme. Buffy et Angel étaient tout seul à présent, le jeune homme venait juste de rendormir Connor dans sa chambre après que ce dernier se soit réveillé en pleurant, la tueuse était arrivée en fin d'après midi alors que l'ancien vampire était en train de mettre à jour un dossier sur le dernier client de la journée. Le grand ténébreux prépara donc un petit un repas pour lui et Buffy et ils dinèrent en amoureux tout en discutant de tout et de rien

Angel: Je suis heureux que tu sois là  
Buffy: Moi aussi, vous m'avez beaucoup manqué toi et Connor  
Angel: Tu nous a manqué aussi

Buffy lui souria et Angel lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher en avant et de venir l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres mais le baiser fut de courte durée car il se recula quelques secondes après, il continuèrent à dîner tout en discutant de tout et de rien ainsi que de la journée qui venait de se terminer enfin. L'ancien vampire redevenu humain avait vraiment eu hâte que cette journée se termine dès que la jeune femme avait franchit les portes de l'Hypérion pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec la tueuse mais aussi avec Connor avec qui il passait très peu de temps à cause de l'énorme charge de travail qu'il avait sur son bureau mais aussi dehors à la minute où Cordélia avait une vision. Quand ils eurent finit de dîner ils firent la vaisselle, l'essuya et là rangea puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Quelques jours plus tard Buffy du repartir à Sunnydale mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir, elle avait choisir de partir pendant que Connor fesait sa sieste car elle savait qu'il allait pleurer en la voyant partir et celà lui aurait été insupportable. La jeune femme aime bien trop ce petit ange pour supporter qu'il pleure à chaude larmes parce qu'elle doit s'en aller et rentré chez elle, pourtant c'est auprès d'eux que Buffy se sent à sa place, chez elle. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle doit se séparé de son petit ami c'est toujours autant un déchirement mais elle devait prendre sur elle et trouver le courage de monté dans sa voiture et de quitter Los Angeles pour rentrer à Sunnydale après avoir embrasser Angel bien évidemment

* * *

**Sunnydale/Villa des Rossi**

Lorsque les Rossi ont débarqué à Sunnydale il y a dix ans avec leurs deux enfants ils ont achetés une villa plutôt qu'un manoir comme le voulait le patriarche de la famille car c'était ce que désirait son épouse et donc par amour pour elle il a céder. Julian aujourd'hui âgé de dix sept ans était plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il fixait un cadre photo poser sur son bureau, l'image représentait lui même et un garçon de quelques années de moins que lui qui se trouve être son petit frère Rafael surnommé parfois Raf par nul autre que lui même, quand il avait onze ans leur père l'envoya dans un collège privé en Angleterre comme il l'avait fait pour lui au même âge mais l'adolescent n'avait pas revus son cadet depuis près d'un an et ce dernier lui manquait affreusement.

Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Julian est farouchement protecteur envers son petit frère depuis leurs plus tendre enfance et ne plus l'avoir à la maison changeait la donne cependant ce qui l'inquiète encore plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelle lui qui envoyait une lettre tous les deux jours lorsqu'il a fait son entré au collège où il ne voulait clairement pas allé à l'époque mais leur père n'en avait pas tenu compte comme se fut le cas pour Julian disant que c'était une tradition familiale, que chaque génération y avait fait ses études depuis la fondation même de cet institution cependant il lui avait fait la promesse qu'après le collège il pourrait choisir l'établissement de son choix lorsqu'il entrera au lycée puis à l'université comme ce fut le cas pour le premier né de la fratrie. Julian était tellement plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs passés qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée en massif s'ouvrir et se refermer ni même qu'une adolescente qui n'était autre que Steffy montait les marches de l'escalier, lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son petit ami qui était grande ouverte elle toqua mais Julian ne réagissait pas

Steffy: Hey beau brun

Julian sursauta et il tourna sa tête vers la porte

Julian: Steffy ?  
Steffy: J'ai frappé, tu n'as pas entendu ?

Steffy entra dans la chambre de Julian qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu

Julian: Désolé  
Steffy: Tu es pardonné

Steffy se dirigea vers Julian et alla s'assoir sur les cuisses de ce dernier

Steffy: Tout va bien ?  
Julian: Oui ça va  
Steffy: T'es sur ?  
Julian: Oui, t'inquiète pas

Steffy souria et passa son bras autour de la nuque de Julian

Steffy: D'accord

Julian enveloppa son bras autour de la taille de Steffy

Julian: Je pensais juste à mon frère  
Steffy: Ton frère ? Depuis quand t'as un frère ?  
Julian: 13 ans  
Steffy: Je savais pas  
Julian: Je sais, c'est parce que j'en parle pas  
Steffy: Pourquoi ?  
Julian: Parce qu'il est pas là  
Steffy: Et il est où ?  
Julian: Dans un collège privé en Angleterre  
Steffy: Oh ! Mais pourquoi si loin ? Y'a un collège ici pourtant  
Julian: Tradition familiale selon mon père, toute notre famille y a fait ses études  
Steffy: Toi aussi ?  
Julian: Oui  
Steffy: Et comment il s'appelle ton p'tit frère ?  
Julian: Rafael, depuis un an j'ai pas de nouvelle de lui  
Steffy: T'en a parler à ton père ? Il en dit quoi ?  
Julian: Qu'il est prit par ses études et que je devrais pas m'inquiéter  
Steffy: Mais ?  
Julian: Mais ça explique pas son silence, je veux dire il deux ans il envoya une lettre tous les deux jours et depuis l'année dernière plus rien  
Steffy: C'est bizarre  
Julian: Carrément  
Steffy: T'as cas aller le voir  
Julian: A Londres ?  
Steffy: Oui  
Julian: Oui pourquoi pas  
Steffy: Vas-y le week-end prochain, après tout ta famille à un jet privé non ?  
Julian: Oui, tu m'accompagnerais ? Comme ça je pourrais te le présenter  
Steffy: J'aimerais beaucoup mais tu sais que je peux pas  
Julian: J'avais oublié que tu bossais aussi le week-end  
Steffy: Désolé  
Julian: Je comprends, avec un peu de chance il sera peut être là à noël et là je te le présenterais  
Steffy: Oui ce serais super

_A suivre …..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Sunnydale/Le Bronze**

Voilà maintenant quelques jours que Dawn avait fait une croix sur Spike, elle en avait marre qu'il ne voit pas ce qui est pourtant juste sous ses yeux, elle ne va quand même attendre indéfiniment après lui surtout qu'elle a la vie devant elle ce qui ravissait particulièrement sa sœur car ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle n'aime pas le blondinet décoloré loin de là. Ce soir elle avait demander à Buffy si elle pouvait sortir avec un garçon de sa classe et cette dernière avait accepté à condition qu'elle ne rentre pas trop tard car le lendemain il y a école, Dawn lui avait promit de ne pas rentrer après 23h00. La jeune adolescente était au bronze avec des amis mais aussi avec celui avec qui elle avait accepté d'aller boire un verre, ce dernier s'appelait Ben Evans. Il a seize ans, a les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron comme du chocolat et il craque grave pour elle d'ailleurs ce qui peut parfaitement se comprendre car Dawn est une très jolie fille d'ailleurs elle n'est pas totalement ignorante de ce fait

Hier après midi au lycée après le cours de sport Ben a enfin trouver le courage de demander à Dawn si elle voulait prendre un verre au Bronze avec lui et bien que très hésitante au début la jeune Summers a accepter, après tout ça n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Ce soir les deux adolescents étaient seuls assit à une table car leurs amis étaient en train de se déchaîner sur la piste de danse y comprit Julian et Steffy, un peu plus loin au bar il y avait quelqu'un qui les observaient, un certain blondinet avec un long manteau de cuir noir. Cet homme n'était autre que Spike et il était en train de boire une bière, pour une raison inconnu ce dernier ne supportait pas de voir Dawn avec ce mec non à vrai dire il ne supporte pas de la noir avec n'importe quel garçon et il ne comprends pas pourquoi. La jeune adolescente n'avait pas vu que l'ancien vampire était là encore moins qu'il là regardait elle et Ben

Ben: C'est cool d'avoir accepté de sortir avec moi  
Dawn: Ben on ne sort pas ensemble, j'ai seulement accepté de prendre un verre avec toi  
Ben: Oui c'est ce que je voulais dire  
Dawn: Tant mieux  
Ben: On en profitera pour se connaître un peu mieux  
Dawn: D'accord  
Ben: Cool  
Dawn: Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est que t'as 16 ans et qu'on a quelques cours ensemble  
Ben: C'est vrai. C'est l'occasion alors  
Dawn: Alors dis-moi tu vis à Sunnydale depuis longtemps ?  
Ben: J'y ai toujours vécu  
Dawn: T'as des frères et sœurs ?  
Ben: Non et toi ?  
Dawn: Oui j'ai une sœur et c'est elle qui m'élève, depuis la mort de notre mère il y a deux ans  
Ben: Oh je suis vraiment désolé Dawn, ma mère à moi est décédé quand j'étais bébé  
Dawn: Tu ne savais pas, je suis désolé pour ta mère et sinon ton père il fait quoi dans la vie ?  
Ben: Mon père je ne l'ai jamais connu  
Dawn: Mais alors qui t'a élevé ?  
Ben: J'ai passé douze ans de ma vie à l'orphelinat de la ville  
Dawn: Décidément ce soir je ne fais que des bourdes, je suis désolé Ben  
Ben: Tu ne savais pas  
Dawn : Et de tes douze ans à tes 16 ans t'étais passé où ?  
Ben : En famille d'accueil mais je me suis récemment fait émancipé, je vis seul maintenant  
Dawn: Mais t'as que 16 ans  
Ben: Tu sais dans deux ans je me serais retrouver à la rue, là au moins j'ai un toit au dessus de la tête

Dawn était vraiment très peiné pour Ben, il n'avait pas eu la vie facile et pourtant à seulement seize ans il s'assumait pleinement comme un adulte. Elle était impressionné par la maturité dont il fesait preuve, elle même est consciente qu'elle ne saurait pas s'assumer seule comme il le fait d'ailleurs en parlant avec le jeune homme elle se demande si il ne serait pas temps pour elle qu'elle trouve un job. Ben but une gorgée de son soda et il profita du moment qu'il passait avec Dawn tout en discutant de tout et de rien mais aussi de leurs vie. Du côté de Spike, a peine était-il arrivé qu'il c'était immédiatement diriger vers le bar et avait commander une bière et tout à coup il vit Dawn avec un garçon et pour une raison inconnu ça l'énervait en plus il ne le trouvait si intéressent que ça d'où il était.

Spike ne supportait pas de voir Dawn avec ce mec non correction il ne supportait de voir Dawn avec n'importe qui du sexe masculin mais pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas quitter Dawn du regard, depuis pas mal de temps l'ancien vampire n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune adolescente, il ne là voyait plus comme la sœur de la tueuse ni comme une simple amie, il rêvait d'elle et pas de manière innocente sans oublier qu'il là trouve de plus en plus jolie et pas dans le sens "mignonne petit fille" mais dans le sens jeune femme cependant il essayait de se résonner en se disant que c'était pas bien de la voir ainsi et encore moins de la désirer. Spike but plusieurs gorgées de sa bière puis tout à coup quelqu'un s'asseya à côté de lui, il tourna la tête et il vit Willow

Willow: Maintenant que t'es humain tu devrais y aller mollo Spike

Spike était surpris, Willow n'était pas sensé savoir ça à moins que Dawn ne l'est trahit

Spike: Comment tu... ?  
Willow: Je suis une sorcière je te rappelle  
Spike: T'es sur que c'est ça et pas Dawn qui te là dit  
Willow: Non elle ne m'a rien dit, en parlant d'elle tu devrais aller lui parler  
Spike: Pourquoi ? Et puis elle est occupée  
Willow: Tu sais très bien pourquoi et je suis sur que si tu lui dis que t'aimerais lui parler elle te suivra et t'écoutera  
Spike: Admettons, je n'ai rien d'important à lui dire  
Willow: T'es sur parce que tu n'en n'a pas l'air  
Spike: Et selon toi qu'est-ce que j'aurais à lui dire de si urgent ?  
Willow: Du style "je suis amoureux de toi"  
Spike: T'es folle je suis pas amoureux de Dawn  
Willow: Bah voyons et tu là dévisage juste pour la surveiller, quand au garçon qui l'accompagne si t'avais des lasers à la place es yeux il serait carboniser le pauvre  
Spike: Ce que tu dis est ridicule  
Willow: Ah oui alors ça ne te dérange pas que Dawn boive un verre avec ce garçon où qu'elle puisse sortir avec lui à l'avenir ?  
Spike: Non ça me dérange pas

Bien évidemment Spike mentait comme un charlatant

Willow: Tu mens très mal, tu mentais mieux avant. Pitié ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure  
Spike: Qu'est-ce qui se voit tant que ça ?  
Willow: Que t'es jaloux

Spike regarda Willow surpris de la réponse de celle-ci, il avait ses yeux grand ouverts comme des billes. Lui JALOUX de ce gamin à peine prépubaire, non c'était complètement ridicule enfin pas tant que ça à bien y réfléchir, ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose à vrai dire. Tous ces rêves où il voit Dawn dedans, la manière dont il là voit, la façon dont il là regarde et le faite que chacune de ses pensées soit tourné vers la jeune adolescente, tout ça collait et s'assemblait comme un puzzle. Spike était pas seulement attirer physiquement par la jeune Summers, il est aussi amoureux d'elle mais il refusait de se l'avouer à lui même où a quique se soit d'autre et encore moins à Willow

Spike: Je ne suis pas jaloux  
Willow: Et tu veux faire croire ça a qui ?  
Spike: Bon supposons que je sois légèrement attiré par elle  
Willow: Alors tu l'admet enfin ?  
Spike: Non j'ai dis "supposons", supposons que je sois attiré par Dawn, j'aurais aucune chance avec elle  
Willow: Et pourquoi ça ?  
Spike: Tout simplement parce que Buffy me tuera avant que je dise quoique se soit  
Willow: T'es humain elle ne te tuera pas  
Spike: Elle me fera enfermer où tuer par quelqu'un. Dawn est sa petite sœur et elle a 16 ans  
Willow: Spike si tu continues à faire l'autruche ce garçon là bas il pourrait bien devenir son petit copain alors réfléchis bien. Quand à Buffy elle ne te fera rien, elle te mettra en garde de ne pas faire souffrir Dawn mais elle ne te fera rien. Bon je dois y aller il est tard mais réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis

Willow se leva mais avant de partir elle se tourna vers lui

Willow: Oh et si ça peut t'aider à ouvrir les yeux Dawn est éperdument amoureuse de toi mais elle pense être transparente à tes yeux, si elle a accepter de boire un verre avec ce garçon c'est pour essayé de t'oublier et si tu n'agis pas vite il se pourrait qu'elle y arrive

Sans même lui dire bonsoir Willow s'en alla et quitta le Bronze, Spike quand à lui il ne pouvait plus bouger après les révélations de la jeune sorcière, alors comme ça Dawn était amoureuse de lui et ce n'était pas un béguin d'adolescente apparemment, elle l'aimait tellement que pour oublier ses sentiments pour lui elle avait accepter un rancard avec ce gamin. Il s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de ça mais est-il vraiment amoureux d'elle où est-ce qu'il là désirait seulement, il devait le découvrir avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de ce garçon avec qui elle était ce soir car si il y a bien une chose dont Spike ne voulait pas c'était de faire souffrir Dawn, il devait savoir et pourtant tout indiquait qu'il l'aimait. Après avoir finit de boire sa bière il décida de renter chez lui et de dormir, après tout peut être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil il y verrait plus clair. La jeune Summers en fit de même mais c'est Ben qui là raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte à 23h00 tout rond comme elle l'avait promit à Buffy, il l'embrassa sur la joue et il lui dit à demain avant de rentrer à son tour chez lui

* * *

_A suivre …..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Sunnydale/Maison des Summers**

Dawn commençait à émerger de son profond sommeil, comme chaque journée du lundi au vendredi à cette heure, 07h00 affichait le réveil matinal et la musique de la radio se fit entendre, dès que le petit bip sonnait la radio se mettait en fonction "on". Une nouvelle journée débutait pour des milliers d'humains sur cette belle petite planète bleue qu'est la terre. Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle a été boire un verre avec Ben au Bronze, bien sur elle ne ressentait rien pour lui mais c'est ça pourrait bien changer un jour avec le temps, cette dernière était plus que détermine à oublier l'amour inconditionnel et passionnel qu'elle éprouve pour un certain blondinet portant le nom de Spike. La jeune adolescente c'est montrée pus que patiente, n'en pouvant plus de souffrir en silence et d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais elle a décider de se tourné vers Ben, elle ne sort pas avec lui pour autant et elle sait qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais mais tant pis, elle préféré encore ça à la solitude et au désespoir. Après s'être enfin lever Dawn alla prendre sa douche et se préparer pour la journée puis elle descendra prendre son petit déjeuner

* * *

**Sunnydale/Appartement de Spike**

Spike autrefois appeler William le sanglant était réveillé depuis deux bonnes heures, en réalité il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et la raison de son insomnie se prénommais Dawn Summers. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu au Bronze il y a une semaine avec ce mec il ne cessait de repenser à tout ce que Willow lui avait dit ce soir là, ça fesait une semaine que la jeune adolescente n'était pas venu le voir alors qu'il y a pas si longtemps elle lui rendait visite tous les jours, à croire qu'elle l'évite. Ce matin là bien que réveillé depuis 5h00 du matin Spike rêvassait, il rêvait de Dawn et lui main dans la main sur la plage de Sunnydale, observant un coucher de soleil des plus grandiose qu'il n'est jamais vu faut dire que des couchés de soleil il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup étant donner qu'il n'est humain que depuis quelques mois à peine, quand il était vampire il n'aurait pas pu sinon il aurait finit en poussière. Spike rêvassait du magnifique visage de Dawn, de sa chevelure tout aussi belle et de son corps si parfait. Il s'imaginait avec elle pique niquer dans le parc sur une couverture sous les étoiles, ce rêve idyllique fut coupé par la diffusion d'une chanson de son radio-réveil, cette dernière ne pouvait pas mieux convenir avec l'humeur de Spike qui avait finalement prit conscience de ses sentiments pour Dawn à égard, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et rien que le faite de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre l'énervait encore plus

Lui qui c'était si souvent moquer d'Angel et Buffy depuis qu'ils se sont remit ensemble il se retrouvait dans la position du grand ténébreux, il amoureux d'une sœur Summers et autant dire que Dawn a du caractère seulement entre eux il y a jamais eu de troisième personne qui leur fesait de l'ombre, ils ne ce sont jamais retrouver au centre d'un triangle, même Riley n'avait pas put lui faire oublier l'ancien vampire, non ça toujours été lui pour Buffy et vice versa depuis sept ans. Spike ne se serait jamais imaginé tombé amoureux de Dawn, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas le voir et surtout ne pas voir que cette dernière l'aimait en retour mais voilà la jeune adolescente avait décidée de l'oublier. De mettre les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui dans une boîte et de la fermer à clef pour ne plus jamais l'ouvrir, plus il y pensait plus il sentait que ce que Willow lui avait dit allait finir par arriver alors il avait deux choix qui s'offrait à lui. Soit il se bougeait pour déclarer son amour à Dawn soit il laissait les choses tels qu'elles le sont de peur qu'elle ne le rejette et là il y a un grand risque qu'elle ne finisse dans les bras de ce gamin, si jamais il fesait le grand saut Buffy va sans aucun doute le menacer de représailles douloureuse mais Spike n'a jamais été une poule mouillé

* * *

**Sunnydale, Maison des Summers**

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et dans la maison des Summers il y avait des invités, en effet Angel et Connor sont là pour quelques jours à la plus grande joie de la tueuse. Le couple mythique était réveillé et lever, ils étaient même habillé et ils déjeunaient tranquillement avec Connor qui était encore en pyjama et dans sa chaise haute. En effet depuis que Buffy c'est remise avec Angel elle a acheté tout ce dont un bébé peut avoir besoin pour quand il vient avec son fils c'est à dire un un lit, un matelas, une chaise haute, une commode, une table à langer et deux où trois jouets. La deuxième chambre d'amis avait été transformé en pépinière pour le bébé , bref ce matin c'était une matinée relativement calme mais la tueuse était préoccuper par quelque chose ce que Angel remarqua aussitôt

Angel: Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ?  
Buffy: Je m'inquiète pour Dawn  
Angel: Laisse-moi deviné, c'est à propos de ce que Willow t'a dis à propos de Spike  
Buffy: Oui, bon je sais il est humain mais il est bien trop âgé pour Dawn  
Angel: Il ne l'est pas plus que quand je t'ai rencontré  
Buffy: C'est pas pareil  
Angel: T'as raison, j'étais plus âgé que lui quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble si j'ai bonne mémoire  
Buffy: Angel ne me dis pas que tu cautionne ça ?  
Angel: Woulah je te vois venir à grand pas de sabot, il est hors de question que je me mêle de ça. Je dis juste que j'étais plus âgé que Spike quand on est tombé amoureux c'est tout  
Buffy: Mais Angel c'est important et je suis ta petite amie et tu dois prendre mon partie

Angel esquissa un sourire

Angel: Tu es ma petite amie et je t'aime mais je prendrais partie pour personne, je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de tout ça  
Buffy: Tu devrais prendre mon partie  
Angel: Écoutes franchement je vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes, Spike n'est plus un vampire. Et puis nous deux on est bien placer pour savoir ce que c'est de tomber amoureux et encore nous c'était mille fois plus compliqué sans comptés toutes les épreuves et les obstacles qu'on a du surmonter avant d'être enfin réunit

Qui aurait pu pensé qu'Angel dirait un jour du bien de Spike, certainement pas lui

Buffy: T'as pas tord mais c'est ma petite sœur Angel et je veux juste la protégée  
Angel: Je sais mais Dawn est une fille intelligente. Ce n'est plus une enfant  
Buffy: Ce n'est pas une adulte  
Angel: Pas encore, mais je sais ce que c'est de vouloir protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime  
Buffy: Enfin Dawn m'a promit que si il se passait quoique se soit entre eux elle me le dirait  
Angel: Dans ce cas détends toi et fais lui confiance. Sinon t'as envie de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?  
Buffy: Je lui fais confiance. Je sais pas, on pourrait faire un truc tout les trois  
Angel: Oui pourquoi pas mais quel genre de truc ?  
Buffy: On pourrait aller se promener en ville  
Angel: C'est une très bonne idée, dis pour Noël vous faites quelque chose toi, Dawn et toute le monde ?  
Buffy: Non on a rien prévu  
Angel: Ça vous dirais de fêter Noël avec nous à l'Hypérion ?  
Buffy: Je sais pas pour les autres et Dawn mais moi j'en serais ravie  
Angel: Ok, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ta sœur et aux autres si ça les intéresses ?  
Buffy: Oui je le ferais

En tout cas si tout le scooby gang vient fêter les fêtes de fin d'années à l'Hypérion c'est pas la place qui va manquer, avec toutes les chambres de libre qu'il y a il peut héberger tout le monde aussi longtemps qu'ils veulent surtout depuis qu'il a fait rénover chaque étage même si ça à demander du temps et de l'argent mais pas tant que ça puisque tout le monde a sortit son carnet de chèque y comprit Josh. Angel et Buffy continuèrent de déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine tout en discutant, Connor quand à lui il venait de terminer de boire son biberon de lait et maintenant il mangeais un boudoir. Pendant ce temps à l'étage Dawn prenait sa douche et elle s'habillait, quand elle eu terminer elle sortit de la salle de bain et elle descendit les marches de l'escalier l'une après l'autre puis elle alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner

Angel: Bonjour Dawn  
Dawn: Salut vous trois  
Buffy: Bonjour Dawnie

Comme tout adolescents Dawn fit un rapide bonjour aux deux adultes ici présent mais par contre elle alla embrasser le petit Connor sur le front puis elle s'asseya à table, devant elle il y avait un bol de lait avec de céréales nature, un verre de jus de fruits et deux toasts de pain de mie visiblement passer au grille-pain étant donner qu'ils étaient légèrement grillés et beurrés avec de la confiture de fraise par dessus qui soit dite en passant est ce qu'elle préfère tout comme Buffy. La jeune adolescente plongea sa cuillère à café dans ses corn-flakes et elle les mangea jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune dans le bol puis elle but le lait encore chaud, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à planter ses dents toute blanche dans le toast qu'elle avait en mains quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Dawn posa sa tartine sur la table

Dawn: Laissez je vais ouvrir

Sur ses dernières paroles Dawn se leva et sortie de la cuisine avant que Buffy ne puisse dire quoique se soit, elle traversa le salon qui était adjacent à la cuisine puis quand la jeune adolescente arriva vers la porte d'entrée, elle tourna la poignée et elle ouvrit cette dernière. La jeune Summers fut plus que surprise de voir la personne qui se tenait à présent devant elle sur le seuil du perron, Spike qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine se tenait droit devant elle et là regardait droit dans les yeux

Spike: Je peux entrer ?  
Dawn: Oui bien sur

Dawn se mit sur le côté pour le laisser enter, Spike entra à l'intérieur et Dawn ferma la porte

Dawn: Alors ça c'est une surprise  
Spike: Une bonne où une mauvaise ?  
Dawn: Bonne, très bonne  
Spike: Ravi de l'entendre  
Dawn: Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Étrangement Spike était nerveux ce qui était nouveau pour lui

Spike: Euh ... toi

_Dawn dans ses pensées: Il bégaie, c'est nouveau_

Dawn: Comment ça moi ?  
Spike: Euh ... j'ai un truc important à te dire

De l'autre côté dans la cuisine Buffy et Angel avait entendu la voix de Spike et bien sur Buffy c'était lever immédiatement afin d'écouter la conversation, le grand ténébreux avait suivit la jeune femme mais il avait prit Connor dans ses bras avant. Franchement ils avaient l'air encore plus bizarre et vraiment pathétique a espionner comme ça et au bout de quelques minutes le grand ténébreux réussit à convaincre sa petite amie de remonter en haut à l'étage et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils retournèrent en haut tout les trois sans se faire prendre, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs sinon ce vraiment gênant et honteux. La dernière chose que voulait Angel c'était d'être dans une position où il devrait présenter des excuses à Spike

Dawn: Ça a l'air sérieux vu ta tête  
Spike: Ça l'est tu peux me croire  
Dawn: Je t'écoutes  
Spike: J'aime pas ton mec  
Dawn: Comment …  
Spike: En faite je supporte pas de te voir avec lui où qui que se soit d'autre

Dire que Dawn était sous le choc était un euphémisme

Dawn: Ben n'est pas mon copain et c'est ma vie privé Spike. Encore un peu et je pourrais penser que t'es jaloux

Elle avait dit ça riant légèrement mais cela ne fesait pas sourire Spike, pas du tout

Spike: Je le suis

Admettre qu'il ressentait de la jalousie envers un gamin à peine pubère n'était pas facile alors encore mois le dire à voix haute en face de Dawn mais maintenant qu'il reconnaissait ça à lui même autant l'avouer à la principale intéressée, en entendant les dernières paroles de Spike la jeune adolescente arrêta immédiatement de rire et elle perdit aussitôt son sourire. Si il est jaloux alors ça voudrais dire que ... non c'est impossible, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça maintenant? Pile au moment où elle était décidée à faire une croix sur lui, dire que la jeune Summers était surprise c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire d'ailleurs ça pouvait se voire à l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux bleu étaient écarquillés comme des billes et sa bouche était ouverte comme un poisson rouge hors de l'eau, Dawn mit un certain temps avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole

Dawn: QUOI ?  
Spike: Je crève de jalousie de ce Ben et tout autre spécimen masculin  
Dawn: Arrêtes tes blagues Spike c'est vraiment pas drôle  
Spike: Dawn je ne plaisante pas, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux  
Dawn: Tu ne peux pas ... tu ne peux pas être

Dawn se retourna pour fuir Spike et ses yeux se remplissèrent de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir, pendant ce temps là à l'étage Buffy et Angel qui étaient en haut de l'escalier étaient aux premières loges pour entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Le blondinet marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la jeune adolescente et il rattrapa Dawn par le bras puis il là fit se retourner vers lui, alors que cette dernière allait lui répondre quelque chose du genre " Vas-t-en, laisses moi tranquille Spike" il là stoppa net en l'embrassant passionnément sur la bouche. Durant l'espace de quelques seconde elle resta sans bouger tel une statue de glace mais elle finit par lui rendit son baiser une fois la surprise passé. Combien de fois avait-elle rêver de gouter ses lèvres, d'un baiser avec une telle passion avec ce dernier, l'ancien vampire au cheveux décoloré rompit le baiser et il plongea son regard dans celui de Dawn qui brillait, elle avait les yeux plein de larmes et Spike s'empressa de les essuyer d'un geste tendre

Spike: C'est assez clair ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

Dawn était encore sous le choc

Dawn: Je sais pas, j'ai peur de comprendre  
Spike: Alors laisses-moi te le dire plus clairement

Spike plongea son regard dans celui de Dawn

Spike: Je t'aime Dawn, je t'aime d'un amour au delà de tout ce qui peut exister

Spike était on ne peut plus sincère et cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il l'aimait d'un amour pure, sincère, passionnel, inconditionnel et si jamais cela arrivait aux oreilles de Buffy il s'en fichait royalement qu'elle s'en prenne à lui où qu'elle lui fasse bien pire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Dawn sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, cette dernière était toujours autant sous le choc par les paroles que ce dernier venait de prononcer à voix haute. Il l'aimait, elle avait tant espérer en vain qu'il lui dise ça depuis des mois, elle désespérait de ne jamais l'entendre un jour et cela là fesait tellement souffrir qu'elle était prête à sortir avec un garçon qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde si ça pouvait lui permettre d'oublier ses sentiments pour Spike ça lui était égal cependant en cet instant précis tout était différent. Ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'était plus à sens unique et c'était ça le plus important à ses yeux car elle savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle, quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux bleu c'était de l'amour. N'y tenant plus elle l'embrassa à son tour avec autant de passion en s'agrippant à sa nuque, une main sur les reins de Dawn et l'autre sur la joue de la jeune adolescente il répondit passionnément à son baiser puis elle rompit le baiser quelques instants plus tard, son front était coller contre celui de Spike

Dawn: Je t'aime aussi Spike

Spike et Dawn avaient les yeux fermés et ils ne bougeaient plus puis l'ancien vampire esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ils le savaient tout les deux au fond d'eux même, elle n'était rien sans lui et lui n'était rien sans elle, ils étaient la raison de vivre de l'autre. La jeune Summers savait qu'elle devrait parler à Ben et lui dire que ça n'était pas possible entre eux et que ça ne pourra jamais l'être car elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, Spike. C'était lui depuis le commencement et ce sera toujours lui et même si elle n'est jamais vraiment sortit avec le jeune adolescent elle se devait d'être clair avec lui car c'était quelqu'un de bien et un gentil garçon. Dawn ouvrit les yeux et elle plongea son regard dans celui de qui fesait battre son cœur à toute vitesse

Dawn: Si tu savais depuis combien j'ai attendu que ...  
Spike: Je sais et je m'en veux d'avoir été si aveugle  
Dawn: Qui te là dis ?  
Spike: Willow et elle a bien fait. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?  
Dawn: J'ai essayé mais j'y arrivais pas et puis à tes yeux je n'étais que la petite sœur envahissante de Buffy, tout au plus ton amie  
Spike: C'était avant et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais trouvé envahissante  
Dawn: Et maintenant ?  
Spike: Maintenant j'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à toi, ça me rend dingue  
Dawn: Au moins tu as une petite idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir  
Spike: Oui  
Dawn: Mais dis-moi quand est-ce que tu en as pris conscience que tu m'aimais ?  
Spike: L'autre jour au Bronze quand je t'ai vu avec ce mec  
Dawn: Ben  
Spike: Oui c'est ça Ben, je supportais pas de te voir avec lui et puis depuis quelques jours je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et puis quand Willow m'a dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi mais que tu pensais que je ne l'étais pas tout est devenu clair pour moi  
Dawn: Alors on peut dire merci à Willow ?  
Spike: Oh oui on peut, je lui enverrais peut être une boîte de chocolat

Dawn rigola légèrement

Dawn: Je suis sur qu'elle appréciera

Dawn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de ce blottir contre le torse de Spike, ce dernier là serra dans ses bras caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux bruns tandis que la jeune adolescente savourait cet instant précis dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie c'est certain, elle était amoureuse et c'était pleinement réciproque. Le bonheur était enfin à sa porter et elle aussi goutait au merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour, ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs elle a verser beaucoup de larmes mais tout est bien qui finit bien, peu importe qu'elle est souffert en silence pendant des mois ça en valait sacrément la peine en fin de compte. Sa raison de vivre c'était lui, lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, Spike savait enfin ce que c'était le véritable amour, celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie. C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse et quand à lui il savait que Dawn était celle qui lui était destinée, sa raison de vivre, son âme sœur

* * *

**Quelque part/Jet prive des Rossi**

Voici plusieurs heures que le jet privé de la famille Rossi à quitté l'aéroport de Sunnydale et qu'il survolait à présent Los Angeles avec pour destination final Londres, le pilote avait reçut un appel personnel très tôt ce matin de la part du jeune Julian avec pour ordre précis de préparer l'appareil afin qu'il soit prêt à décoller dans l'heure ce qu'il avait bien évidemment fait aussitôt qu'il avait raccroché. Il était habitué à le faire dès que Mr Rossi souhaitait se rendre quelque part peut importe la destination cependant en ce qui concerne le fils premier né de ce dernier c'est une autre histoire, il ne réserve le jet privé que pour l'été lorsqu'il souhaite se rendre quelque part en vacance mais aujourd'hui c'était inhabituel cependant le pilote ne se posa pas plus de questions sur le pourquoi car après tout il n'était pas généreusement payer par le père du jeune homme pour s'interroger sur n'importe quel sujet. Julian était assit confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils beige du jet et il regardait les nuages à travers le hublot de l'appareil perdu dans ses pensées

_**Flashback/Quelques heures plus tôt/Sunnydale/Villa des Rossi**_

Dans la villa des Rossi c'était le silence total, dans la chambre de Julian ce dernier dormait paisiblement et Steffy était blotti contre lui profondément endormit elle aussi et en petite tenue mais tout à coup le radio-réveil retentit sous les coups des cinq heure du matin réveillant le jeune couple, le beau brun grogna et enfouissa sa tête sous l'oreiller, non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de le régler à une heure pareil ? Tout à coup il se rappela pourquoi. Julian avait décidé de suivre le conseil que Steffy lui avait donné la semaine dernière concernant Rafael et d'aller le voir en personne à Londres pour avoir des explications sur la raison pour laquelle il ne donnait plus de nouvelle depuis près d'un an, il tendit sa main vers le bouton de la sonnerie pour l'arrêter de faire un tel vacarme qui allait réveiller sa petite amie si ça continuait. Quelques secondes plus tard la tête de Julian sortit de sous l'oreiller et il sortit du lit tout doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Steffy mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que c'était déjà fait à cause de du radio-réveil

Steffy: Où est-ce que tu te faufiles comme ça beau brun ?

Julian se retourna

Julian: Tu es réveillée ?  
Steffy: De toute évidence  
Julian: Rendors-toi

Steffy tendis la main et alluma la lampe de chevet, elle regarda l'heure du radio-réveil, 05h00

Steffy: Sérieusement ? 05h00 du matin  
Julian: Désolé de t'avoir réveiller  
Steffy: C'est pas toi, c'est le radio-réveil  
Julian: C'est tout comme  
Steffy: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te lève si tôt ?  
Julian: J'ai décidé de suivre ton conseil  
Steffy: Hein ?  
Julian: Celui que tu m'as donné la semaine dernière, aller voir mon frère en personne  
Steffy: Oh, oui c'est vrai. Je te disais pas non plus d'y aller à 05h00 du matin  
Julian: Je pars pas tout de suite, il faut encore que j'appelle le pilote, fasse mes baguages et après je partirais pour l'aéroport  
Steffy: C'est quand même encore trop tôt  
Julian: C'est pourquoi je t'ai dis de te rendormir  
Steffy: Parce que tu crois je veux me recoucher maintenant ?

Julian retourna auprès de Steffy

Julian: Ça vaudrait mieux, tu vas être épuisé sinon  
Steffy: Je veux au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport puisque je ne peux pas venir  
Julian: Si tu veux  
Steffy: Je le veux  
Julian: Ok

Steffy se leva du lit et s'approcha de Julian, il portait seulement un bas de pyjama noir en soie

Steffy : Je vais aller préparer le petit déj

Steffy allait quitter la chambre mais Julian glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui

Julian : Une minute toi

Steffy leva les yeux vers lui et Julian l'embrassa tendrement, il approfondisa le baisser alors que sa petite amie y répondit affectueusement en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre celui de son copain qui soit dite en passant était torse nu. Les deux adolescents reculèrent lentement vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre du jeune homme sans pour autant cesser de s'embrasser une fois à l'intérieur Steffy alluma la lumière en appuyant sur l'interrupteur puis elle fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts fins dans les cheveux brun corbeau de son amoureux en gémisssant de plaisir contre ses lèvres, le baiser était clairement devenu fougueux d'ailleurs quelques instants plus tard le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient vola et finit sa course sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Julian et Steffy filèrent sous la douche et ouvrèrent le jet d'eau, c'est donc dans la cabine qu'ils firent l'amour passionnément

Plus tard dans la cuisine Steffy était habillé des pieds à la tête et elle finissait de mettre la table après avoir préparer le petit déjeuner tout en affichant un sourire radieux, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle fesait l'amour dans une cabine de douche mais c'est certain qu'à l'avenir ça se reproduira tellement elle avait adoré ça, pendant ce temps là Julian était dans sa chambre à l'étage en train de faire ses baguages où plutôt de mettre des vêtements dans une valise noir à roulette car il va certainement passer la nuit dans un hôtel puisqu'il ne rentrerait pas avant dimanche au soir. Quand il eut finit il là referma fermement et la verrouilla puis il là mit debout avant d'attraper son téléphone portable pour appeler le pilote sur son numéro privé, il attendit quelque minutes avant d'entendre la voix endormi de ce dernier

Pilote: Allo ?  
Julian: Bonjour Mr Reed, ici Julian Rossi  
Pilote: Bonjour Mr Rossi, que puis-je pour vous ?  
Julian: J'ai conscience qu'il est très tôt et je m'en excuse  
Pilote: Ce n'est rien, je vous écoute  
Julian: Je dois me rendre à Londres aujourd'hui, veuillez préparer le jet  
Pilote: Oui Mr Rossi, dois-je en informer votre père ?

_Julian dans ses pensées: Surtout pas _

Julian: Non  
Pilote: Entendu  
Julian: Bien

Suite à ses dernières paroles Julian raccrocha et il rangea son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet puis il sortit de sa chambre avec sa valise en mains, il traversa le couloir et descendit les marches de l'escalier l'une après l'autre non sans faire un vacarme pas possible mais comme lui et Steffy étaient déjà réveillé ça ne dérangera personne puisque son père est à New-York pour affaire depuis déjà trois jours ce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit. Julian alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui devait surement être en train de l'attendre dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il vit cette dernière en train de poser deux tasses de café chaud sur le comptoir mais elle en remplissa une avec du lait et un carré de sucre pour elle et un autre pour Julian ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminer d'avaler leur petit déjeuner respectifs ils quittèrent la villa et se rendirent à l'aéroport

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Les adieux où plutôt les au revoir entre lui et Steffy juste devant le jet privé alors que le pilote attendait qu'il monte dans l'avion avaient été déchirant mais ce n'est que pour vingt quatre heures voir quarante huit heures et puis Lundi ils se reverront au lycée comme d'habitude cependant ça ne rendait pas l'éloignement moins douloureux surtout après la scène de la douche de ce matin qu'il gardait encore à l'esprit, Julian avait été avec plusieurs filles avant Steffy et même certaines plus âgés que lui mais il n'en avait jamais aimé aucune comme il l'aimait elle bien qu'il ne lui est pas encore avouer. Dire "Je t'aime" c'est important et il faut savoir choisir son moment mais personnellement il prenait toujours son temps au point qu'on pouvait croire qu'il reportait l'instant fatidique toujours à plus tard du moins c'était le cas avec ses ex cependant avec Steffy c'était tout le contraire car il avait hâte de lui ouvrir son cœur. Quelques heures plus tard le jet privé atterissa à Londres et Julian prit un taxi qui le déposa à l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre alors qu'il était encore dans l'avion en plein vol

* * *

_A suivre ….._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Au cours, de notre vie nous vivons des évènements, qui forgent notre développement existentiel, fondent notre personnalité, influencent nos choix et parfois nous changent complètement, sans que l'on n'y soit véritablement préparé. Nous ne sommes pas conditionnés à ce que notre existence change, mais elle change. Ainsi, si certains évènements nous transforment, nous métamorphosent, ceci peut-être au point que le chemin qui trace notre parcours, s'en retrouve bouleverser. Ces évolutions peuvent quelques fois être les reflets de nos décisions les plus graves. Lorsque, nous sommes conduits à devoir prendre des résolutions, dont nous savons qu'elles affecteront notre vie et celle de nos proches, nous ne prenons pas toujours conscience des conséquences qu'elles engendrent. Soit parce que nous ne les imaginons tout simplement pas, soit parce que nous nous refusons d' admettre que de telles conséquences puissent frapper ceux que l'on aime, ainsi que nous même. Mais une fois que les conséquences surviennent nous ne pouvons que subir le cataclysme qu'elles apportent, avec leurs lots d'incertitudes, de questions sans réponse et de déchirements. Il ne demeure donc pas évident de faire les bons choix, telle que la formule courante le veut, cela est d'autant moins évident lorsque le destin qui nous ai dévolu s'avère exceptionnel et même extraordinaire.

Le vent froid soufflait en ce mois de décembre Los Angeles la citée des anges, les lumières éblouissantes attiraient les humains comme des aimants, tout paraissait si beau et captivant qu'il est très facile de s'y aventurer au risque de sa propre vie mais dans cette ville il y a un groupe de gens qui se battent pour sauver chacun d'entre eux, qui combattent ce qui se murmure dans la nuit et qui menace l'existence d'autrui. Les jours qui ont suivit la déclaration d'amour de Spike Buffy a eu beaucoup de mal à voir sa petite sœur avec lui car elle le détestait vraiment mais elle avait promit à Dawn de faire plus d'efforts à l'avenir, quand à Ben se faire larguer avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de sortir avec la jeune Summers le fesait souffrir le martyre mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas, il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir être capable de devenir ami avec elle. Quand Angel dut rentrer à Los Angeles avec Connor une fois de plus ce fut un énième déchirement pour Buffy tandis que Spike et Dawn filaient le parfait amour

* * *

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Trois semaines plus tard alors que les fêtes de Noël approchait à grand pas d'ailleurs il y avait un sapin décoré avec des boules et des guirlandes de couleurs divers ainsi qu'une crèche dans le hall de l'hôtel Hypérion, quelque chose d'absolument horrible se produisit. Un bébé fut enlever alors qu'il était censé dormir à point fermer dans son lit mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, c'était Connor. Lorsque Angel informa Cordélia de ce qui c'était passé cette dernière appela aussitôt Buffy et toute la bande à la rescousse, le scooby gang grimpa tous dans leurs voitures en direction de Los Angeles à l'exception de Giles qui était à Londres pour des raisons assez mystérieuses trois jours avant le coup de fil de Cordy. Spike était également du voyage car même si il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Angel la vie d'un bébé était en jeux et pour le blondinet les enfants fallait pas y toucher, de plus il devait bien admettre que le bambin était supportable sans oublier qu'il ne laisserait pas Dawn aller où que se soit sans lui. A l'étage dans la chambre de Connor le grand ténébreux était assit dans un fauteuil en cuire beige situé au fond de la pièce dans un coin où il y s'y installait parfois la nuit quand son fils se réveillait où ne voulait pas dormir, il regarda tristement le lit vide de son enfant

_**Flashback/un jour plus tôt/Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**_

Angel qui venait faire dîner son fils était monter à l'étage pour lui donner son bain et le mettre en pyjama pour le lit mais il avait oublié le doudou de Connor dans le hall alors il redescendit avec son enfant dans ses bras tout en caressant affectueusement le dos du petit garçon qui avait poser sa petite tête blonde sur l'épaule de son père ce qui fesait sourire ce dernier, il était visiblement très fatigué ce soir donc il était bien partie pour faire une nuit complète et ça il le devait à Cordélia qui avait fait se dépenser Connor en l'emmenant au parc alors que Josh gardait le fort tandis qu'Angel était en mission. Résultat des courses il était épuisé ce qui était une bonne chose, alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier il tomba nez à nez sur Lorne qui était toujours là alors que tout le monde était déjà rentrer chez eux. Lorsque le Caritas avait été réduit en cendre par Holtz le grand ténébreux avait accueillit le démon vert à l'Hypérion même si à ce moment là l'hôtel n'était pas très accueillant surtout après qu'Angel est fait exploser les portes de l'ascenseur afin de pouvoir s'échapper des griffes du chasseur qui les poursuivait Darla et lui il y a plus d'une décennie et qui avait été ressuscité par un démon qui en avait après Connor soit dite en passant, l'ancien vampire attrapa le doudou de son fils poser sur le canapé noir en cuire

Angel: Tu es toujours là ?  
Lorne: Toi aussi  
Angel: Moi je vis ici Lorne  
Lorne: J'ai pas vu l'heure  
Angel: Si tu le dis  
Lorne: Angelounet je voulais aussi te parler

Décidément Lorne et ces surnoms ridicules ne changerait jamais

Angel: De quoi ?  
Lorne: Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien entre toi et moi  
Angel: Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
Lorne: Parce que j'ai pas pu être là à l'anniversaire de Connor  
Angel: C'est ridicule, bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas  
Lorne: Vraiment ?  
Angel: Bien sur. Tu adores Connor, si tu avais pu tu serais venu  
Lorne: Je n'aurais manquer ça pour rien au monde  
Angel: Je sais  
Lorne: Mon cadeau lui a plu j'espère ?  
Angel: Il joue souvent avec alors je suppose que oui

Lorne avait offert à Connor une boite de jouets pour le bain et un sac de brique bleu ciel écologique contenant quatre vingt blocs de construction en plastique de toutes les couleurs possible, ces jouets étaient adapté pour tout enfant âgé entre un et trois ans ce qui tout juste l'age du fils d'Angel et considéré comme une activité manuelle qui aidait au développement de ce dernier. Grâce à internet Lorne avait fait ses achats en ligne mais il avait demandé conseil auprès de Cordélia et cette dernière lui avait certifié que ce serait parfait pour le petit et elle avait raison car depuis que Connor à ouvert le grand sac bleu il ne cessait de jouer avec ces petits blocs de couleur aux formes spécial adapté aux petites mains, quand aux jouets pour le bain ils sont ranger juste à côté de la baignoire. Lorne était content que ce qu'il avait offert au bébé lui plaise au point qu'il s'amuse avec presque tous les jours

Lorne: Tant mieux

Lorne regarda Connor qui suçait sa sucette

Lorne: Je vous laisse je rentre chez moi, bonne soirée Angelounet  
Angel: Bonne soirée Lorne

Angel baissa les yeux sur Connor

Angel: Tu dis au revoir à tonton Lorne Connor ?

En guise de réponse Connor leva sa main et l'agita de droite à gauche

Lorne: Bonne nuit mon petit chou

Lorne caressa affectueusement la joue du bébé et quelques minutes plus tard il s'en alla, n'importe quel autre enfant de l'âge de Connor serait terrifié par l'apparence verdâtre du démon mais pas lui d'ailleurs quelques heures après sa venue au monde alors que son père se transformait en vampire sous ses yeux il n'avait pas eu peur au contraire ça l'avait amusé. Quelques instants plus tard Angel monta couché Connor dans sa chambre, il le déposa doucement dans son lit alors que ses yeux bleu azur se fermait lentement, l'ancien vampire mit le doudou sous le bras de son fils et contre son corps, il le recouvra de sa couverture polaire bleu marine, il se pencha en avant et il embrassa tendrement le front de Connor puis il brancher le baby-phone avant de sortir de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se coucher à son tour dans sa chambre

Quelques heures plus tard la fenêtre de la chambre du petit Connor s'ouvra et un démon à l'apparence humaine pénétra dans la pièce enjamba le rebord de l'embrasure puis il s'avança vers le lit du bébé qui ouvrit les yeux juste à ce moment et il regard fixement l'étranger en gazouillant avec sa sucette dans la bouche, après quelques minutes à fixer le bambin aux yeux bleu l'homme mit ses mains sous les aisselles de l'enfant et il le souleva dans ses bras avec un air impassible puis il disparut en repassant par la fenêtre comme si de rien était enfin pas tout à fait car Angel qui avait entendu les gazouillis de Connor dans le baby-phone se réveilla. L'ancien vampire se leva et alla dans la chambre de son fils qu'il trouva vide avec seulement la fenêtre ouverte, quelqu'un venait de kidnapper son enfant

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Le Scooby gang venaient d'arriver et ils entraient tous dans le hall de l'hôtel et Buffy sans prendre la peine de salué quique se soit elle monta les marches de l'escalier l'une après l'autre sous le regard de ses amis qui ne semblait pas le moins surpris du monde en particulier Willow, la tueuse se doutait qu'Angel devait être dans la chambre de Connor et elle s'y rendit pour lui apporter son soutient. La pièce était plongé dans le noir le plus complet lorsque la tueuse entra à l'intérieur, Buffy se dirigea vers la commode en bois massif de Connor où elle savait qu'il y avait une petite lampe de chevet et elle alluma la lumière. Lorsque l'éclairage illumina la pièce la jeune femme aux long cheveux blond vit qu'Angel était assit dans un fauteuil et qu'il fixait le lit vide du petit, elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de poser sa main sur le bras de l'ancien vampire

Buffy: Angel ?

Angel ne bougeait pas, il était comme ailleurs, Buffy posa sa main sur la joue de ce dernier

Buffy: Angel, regardes moi

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Angel

Angel: Buffy

Buffy serra Angel dans ses bras et elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux

Buffy: On va le retrouver je te le promet  
Angel: Depuis sa naissance c'est ce que j'ai toujours crains

Buffy continua de caresser les cheveux d'Angel

Angel: Quand j'étais un vampire ça ne se serait jamais produit  
Buffy: C'est pas ta faute Angel  
Angel: Bien sur que si, quel genre de père je suis si je suis incapable de protéger mon fils ?  
Buffy: Le genre qui remuera ciel et terre pour le retrouver et le ramener à la maison

C'était certain qu'il remuera ciel pour retrouver Connor et le ramener à la maison coute que coute et Buffy l'y aidera à coup sur, elle avait finit par s'attacher à lui comme une mère si bien qu'elle participait d'une certaine manière à son éducation au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit jour après jour. La lumière de la lampe de chevet poser sur la commode commença à grésiller alors qu'une source d'énergie grondait en bas dans le hall où on pouvait voir des sortes d'éclair rouge et bleu sortir de nul part, Angel et Buffy sortèrent de la chambre et descendèrent les escaliers en courant pour voir ce qui causait tout ce remue-ménage quand tout à coup un portail où de la foudre en sortait apparut de nul part ce qui poussa le scooby gang à reculer là où ils ne se feraient pas toucher par les éclairs. Avant même que la tueuse ne puisse dire quoique se soit un démon qui avait une moitié de visage humain et l'autre qui ne l'était pas sortit de la brèche suivit de près par un adolescent, la créature se dirigea immédiatement vers Angel mais le mystérieux garçon l'empoigna par derrière et l'envoya valser

Adolescent: Hey face de poulpe où tu vas comme ça ?

Le mystérieux adolescent devait bien avoir dans les seize ans à tout casser au vue de son apparence, il était grand et plutôt svelte, il avait les cheveux châtain mi-court mi-long et les yeux d'un bleu azur électrique. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'une salle de sport car il était habillé d'un pantalon de jogging noir, d'un sweat-shirt bleu marine et d'une veste à son survêtement ainsi que des basket de la même couleur. C'est alors qu'il se mit en position d'attaque prêt à botter le cul de ce démon, il avait un regard qui disait clairement qu'il ne sortirait pas vivant d'ici. La créature posa son regard répugnant sur le mystérieux adolescent, ce dernier agita deux doigts en direction de l'autre à tête de poulpe comme le disait le garçon le mettant clairement au défi de l'affronter lui si il en avait le cran

Démon: Connor  
Connor: Oh, tu connais mon nom c'est bien  
Démon: J'aurais ta peau et ensuite celle de ton paternel  
Connor: C'est beau de rêver

Connor esquissa un sourire amusé

Connor: Au faite c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Sauf si tu préfères "face de poulpe"

Le démon à l'apparence à moitié humaine grogna

Démon: Shamar  
Connor: Comme c'est mignon. Amène toi Shamar, je t'attends

Suite aux dernières paroles de Connor le démon/humain qui se prénommait Shamar se rua sur le jeune adolescent qui portait le même prénom que le fils d'Angel, il le rua de coups mais le gamin était incroyablement plus rapide que ne devrait l'être un être humain normal mais c'est évident qu'il est tout sauf ordinaire, le garçon esquiva chacune des attaques de son adversaire avec agilité hors du commun. Tout le monde observait le mystérieux jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement au grand ténébreux anciennement vampire et qui se battait exactement comme lui où presque, ce gamin n'était autre que Connor mais il provenait tout droit du futur grâce où à cause du portail qui c'était ouvert il y a quelques minutes. Angel et Buffy voulurent se mêler au combat pour prêter main forte au jeune adolescent mais ce dernier leurs fit signe de la main de ne pas intervenir

Connor: Non, il est à moi

Angel et Buffy reculèrent d'un pas laissant Connor agir à sa guise, c'était tellement impressionnant à voir surtout pour l'ancien vampire devenu humain qui voyait comment son fils serait d'ici une quinzaine d'années. A travers les gestes de ce dernier et la manière dont il se déplaçait on pouvait reconnaître les gestes de son père, c'était comme si il était une copie carbone de ce dernier mise à part qu'il avait cet air malicieux presque moqueur. Ce qu'Angel redoutait lors de l'anniversaire de son fils s'avérait se dérouler sous ses yeux, Connor enchaînait et encaissait les coups sans broncher, il était vraiment le portrait craché de son père ça ne fesait aucun doute. Alors que le jeune adolescent était en position de force Buffy attrapa une épée qui trainait au sol et elle l'envoyait à ce dernier

Buffy: Attrapes

Connor saisissa l'épée au vol que Buffy lui avait envoyé

Connor: Merci maman

Suite aux dernières paroles de Connor Buffy était littéralement sous le choc, la version bébé de l'adolescent ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi du moins pas encore mais ce garçon venait du futur, un temps dans lequel la tueuse là élevé comme son fils. Angel quand à lui avait un sourire fier après ce que son fils venait de dire, pendant ce temps là Shamar voulut envoyé valdinguer Connor contre le mur d'en face ce dernier stoppa net l'attaque avec son pied cependant le démon lui fit faire un vol plané. Au lieu de s'étaler net au sol il fit un salto avant et il attérissa sur ses pieds avec l'épée tomba juste à ce moment là dans la paume de sa main comme si de rien était, ce dernier referma fer ses doigts autour de la poignée. Regardant le démon d'un regard de tueur il fonça net sui lui et celui-ci en fit de même, à ce moment on aurait pu croire a un astéroïde qui se dirigeait droit sur la Terre mais aucun des deux ne voulait céder face à l'autre, au tout dernier moment Connor prit appuie sur ses pied il sauta, il fit un salto arrière et il attérissa derrière juste derrière Sharmar puis il l'empala avec l'épée d'un geste net et précis

Connor: Bye bye Shamar

Angel était impressionné, son fils était encore meilleur que lui et Buffy réunient

Willow: Wouah tu es doué, très doué

Connor retira l'épée du cadavre de Shamar qui s'écroula sans vie sur le sol

Connor: Merci Willow

Angel regarda Connor

Connor: Salut papa  
Angel: Connor. C'est vraiment toi ?  
Connor: Le seul et l'unique

Willow dévisagea Connor

Willow: Comment as-tu fais pour voyager dans le temps?  
Connor: J'ai rien fais. Le portail était déjà ouvert quand Shamar et moi avons été attirés dedans

En gros pour l'instant Connor était piéger ici sans moyen de rentrer chez lui

Cordélia: Concernant Connor …  
Connor: Oui ?  
Cordélia: Non pas toi, la version bébé de toi  
Connor: Oh, il y a un problème avec moi ?  
Buffy: Tu ne sais pas ?  
Connor: Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir?  
Angel: Tu as été enlever

Connor écarquilla les yeux

Connor: Quand ça ?  
Angel: Hier dans la nuit  
Connor: Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?  
Angel: On l'ignore  
Cordélia: Peut être Wolfram & Hart, c'est ce que j'allai te dire avant d'être interrompu  
Connor: Désolé  
Alex: C'est quoi Wolfram & Hart pour nous pauvre inculte ?  
Connor & Angel: Un cabinet d'avocats maléfique

Connor et Angel se regardèrent et l'adolescent esquissa un demi sourire complice

Gunn: Okay, c'est pas bizarre du tout ça

Angel souria

Angel: Concernant Wolfram & Hart j'en doute sérieusement  
Gunn: Surtout après que tu les aient menacer de leur faire la peau après la naissance Connor  
Wesley: Fesant de Linwood le parrain de ton fils

Connor écarquilla les yeux, son père avait fait de Linwood Murrow son parrain

Connor: Quoi ?  
Gunn: Tu savais pas ?  
Connor: Non, je méprise cet homme  
Alex: On devrait prévenir Giles vous pensez pas ?  
Buffy: Ouais bonne idée sauf qu'il est à Londres  
Connor: Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée  
Buffy: Pourquoi ?  
Connor: Parce que dans le futur tu ne lui fais pas confiance

Pour être surprise Buffy l'était et ce n'était pas la seule

Dawn: Pourquoi?  
Connor : Apparemment il c'est passé quelque chose entre vous mais j'en sais pas plus

Lorne entra à ce moment là dans le hall de l'Hypérion, Buffy s'apprêta à l'attaquer

Angel: Non Buffy  
Buffy: C'est un démon  
Angel: C'est un ami

Connor reconnut Lorne et il alla à sa rencontre

Connor: Tu es en retard  
Lorne: On se connait ?  
Connor: Je suis le fils d'Angel et Darla, je viens du futur  
Lorne: Oh, je suis sur que c'est une histoire tout à fait fascinante qu'il me tarde d'entendre mais en attendant j'ai de mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Angel concernant ton fils de 12 mois  
Angel: Dis moi ce que tu as découvert ?  
Lorne: Des démons ont été engagés pour enlever Connor  
Angel: Qui ?  
Lorne: Un humain, il se fait appeler Giles  
Alex: C'est impossible, tous des menteurs ces démons  
Spike: C'est pas toi qui a faillit épousé un ancien démon vengeresse, Anya ça te reviens ?  
Alex: Là ferme Spike  
Angel: Tu es sur de toi Lorne ?  
Lorne: Certain  
Dawn: C'est ridicule, pourquoi Giles voudrait enlever Connor ?  
Faith: Bonne question  
Dawn: Giles ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche  
Angel: J'en suis pas si sur  
Spike: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
Angel: Lors de l'anniversaire de Connor il m'a prit à part  
Josh: Ouais je me souviens d'ailleurs t'étais super en rogne si je me souviens bien  
Angel: Il voulait me parler de Connor, il m'a dit qu'il était un danger  
Fred: Mais c'est ridicule, Connor n'est qu'un bébé  
Connor: Non j'ai 16 ans  
Alex: Ton mini toi je veux dire  
Connor: Oh  
Angel: C'est ce que je lui ai dis Alex mais il m'a dit qu'une fois adulte il pourrait tous nous détruire et il a enchaîné qu'il faudrait y mettre un terme dès à présent. J'aurais pu le frapper si il m'avait dit ça un autre jour  
Dawn: C'est impossible, Giles ne pourrait pas tuer un enfant  
Connor: Il pourrait, papa est-ce qu'il sait pour la prophétie ? Si oui il pense peut être que ce qui provoquera la fin de l'humanité c'est moi  
Alex: Quel prophétie ?  
Angel: Plus tard Alex  
Alex: Ok  
Connor: Willow est-ce que t'as essayer de me localiser par magie ?  
Willow: Non, la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs j'ai faillit détruire le monde  
Connor: Je sais. Sinon je peux essayer de pister mon jeune moi à l'odeur  
Angel: Tu peux faire ça ?

Connor esquissa un demi sourire

Connor: Je peux faire beaucoup de chose papa mais il va me falloir un vêtement où un objet lui appartenant

Suite aux dernières paroles de Connor Angel monta à l'étage et il alla chercher le doudou de son fils dans le lit de ce dernier puis il redescendit en bas dans le hall, il donna l'objet à l'adolescent du futur et ce dernier le huma puis il posa la peluche moelleuse sur le comptoir. Quelques instant plus tard tout monde suivit le garçon qui sortaient de l'Hypérion et ils montèrent dans des voitures appartenant à chacun sauf Connor qui monta avec ses parents. Le jeune adolescent pencha sa tête par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et il renifla l'odeur du bébé grâce à son super odorat puis il indiqua à son père la route à suivre. C'était pas très étonnant qu'avec les années le garçon est développé des pouvoirs apparents à ceux des vampires bien qu'il soit humain car après tout ces deux parents l'étaient quand il a été conçue puis Darla est morte en se plantant un pieux dans le cœur pour qu'il vive tandis qu'Angel a obtenue sa rédemption il y a seulement quelques mois

* * *

**Los Angeles/Un entrepôt**

Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un entrepôt abandonné où le jeune adolescent qui avait du sang de vampire qui coulait dans ses veines sentait clairement l'odeur de son jeune lui bébé car la senteur qui titillait ses narines était plus forte et présente que jamais, sans se préoccuper de combien de personnes il y avait à l'intérieur Angel et Connor défoncèrent la porte d'un coup de pied si violent que cette dernière s'envola contre un mûr provoquant un bruit pas possible, en entrant à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt des démons aux apparences humaines se retournèrent et attaquèrent tout le monde. Le grand ténébreux était piégé et encerclés, il ne pouvait pas aidé son fils qui était sur le point de se faire poignardé par Giles mais la version adolescente de Connor fonça droit dans le tas en utilisant toute sa force si bien que tout ceux qui si trouvait sur son chemin furent renverser brutalement au sol, ils étaient tous K.O. Le garçon de seize fonça droit sur le vieil homme se fichant pas mal qu'il soit humain et il lui administra un violent coup de pieds dans le torse qui envoya ce dernier valdinguer plu loin. Le jeune adolescent prit son jeune lui qui était en pyjama dans ses bras et il l'éloigna du danger puis il le regpsa sur le sol en béton avant s'agenouilla devant lui

Connor: Bouges pas d'ici c'est dangereux, papa va bientôt venir te chercher enfin nous chercher. T'inquiètes pas mon bonhomme

Connor fit un petit clin d'œil à son jeune lui qui mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieur tandis que les yeux du bébé commençait à se remplir de larmes, il était clairement terrorisé et en plus de ça il devait avoir froid par le temps qui court, rien d'étonnant c'est l'hiver. Le jeune adolescent se dirigea droit vers Giles avant de l'affronter, il alla vers celui-ci d'un pas déterminé. L'observateur c'était relever entre temps et il était visiblement très contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans sa mission pour sauver le monde de l'abomination en culotte courte, tuer un enfant il n'y aurait jamais songé en temps normal mais ce gamin était la progéniture hybride de deux vampires

Giles: Je sais pas qui tu es mais reste en dehors de ça, je dois éliminer la menace que représente cet abomination  
Connor: Il faudra passer sur mon cadavre avant  
Giles: Je fais ça pour sauver le monde de cette progéniture  
Connor: Vous n'avez pas honte de vous, vous en prendre à un bébé  
Giles: Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles  
Connor: Oh si, ce bébé est le fruit de deux vampired. Oui je sais  
Giles: En apparences c'est un bébé mais au fond c'est le mal personnifié  
Connor: Seulement dans vos délires de vieux fou  
Giles: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin ignorant  
Connor : Vous seriez surpris

Connor esquissa un sourire malicieux

Connor: Ce bébé que vous voulez absolument éliminer bah c'est moi  
Giles: Impossible  
Connor: Je viens du futur donc si vous voulez ce bébé il vaudra d'abord me tuer moi  
Giles: Si ce que tu affirmes s'avère être vrai alors tu mourras aussi

Ce qui ressemblait au départ à un couteau du genre atamé se transforma en une épée sans prévenir puis Connor montra fièrement celle qu'il avait dans la main, il l'avait prise sur l'un des démons/humain qu'il avait envoyé au tapis car ça pouvait s'avérer être utile et ça l'était clairement en ce moment, combattre Giles ne le mettait pas du tout mal à l'aise loin de là. Le jeune adolescent allait lui montrer ce que ça coutait de menacer sa vie que se soit la sienne où celle de son jeune lui, après tout ils ne sont qu'une seule et même personne mais d'un espace temps différent de celui-ci. Tout les méchants surnaturel à l'apparence humaine avaient été vaincus par tout le scooby gang et l'Angel Team à l'exception de Lorne qui n'était pas là car il ne savait vraiment pas se battre, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est considérer comme un démon pacifique. Dans l'entrepôt abandonné c'était un véritable champs de bataille, le grand ténébreux se précipita vers son fils âgé d'un an et il le souleva dans ses bras puis il vérifia si il n'avait rien, il avait eu la plus grosse frayeur de toute sa vie depuis la naissance de son fils

Pendant ce temps le combat entre le Connor du futur et Giles avait débuté mais l'observateur ne fesait pas du tout le poids face a un Angel adolescent qui maitrisait les arts martiaux comme sa poche depuis son plus jeune âge, en effet dans l'avenir son père l'initie très tôt. Le jeune adolescent administra un violent coup de pied au centre du torse de Giles et il l'envoya bouler brutalement contre le mur, les deux épées avaient voltigé derrière ce dernier et elles étaient maintenant sur le sol. Connor avait jeté la sienne une fois que celle de l'ancêtre avait touché le bitume et donc le combat avait continué au corps à corps et à ce niveau là le jeune adolescent excellait mieux que personne, faut dire qu'il a été à très bonne école car après tout c'est son père qui là former. Giles était à terre tandis que Connor lui il se tenait debout face à lui un peu essoufflé, il avait une très bonne condition physique et une endurance à toute épreuve malgré sa carrure élancé ce qui était un avantage quand il chassait car ses ennemis le prenait pour une cible fragile facile à tuer mais ils se trompaient tous

Connor: De nous deux qui est un monstre, un bébé innocent où un homme qui n'hésite pas à essayer de tuer un enfant sans défense hein ?  
Giles: Je dois éliminer la menace pour sauver le futur  
Connor: La menace pour le futur c'est vous, pas moi

Connor foudroya Giles du regard

Connor: Je suis le fils de deux vampires et fier de l'être mais je ne suis pas le mal en personne  
Giles: Laisses-moi faire, Buffy me donnera raison je le sais  
Connor: Non et vous le savez au fond de vous

Désormais Connor comprenait pourquoi dans le futur sa mère n'avait plus confiance en Giles

Connor: Jamais elle vous pardonnera d'avoir voulu tuer l'enfant qu'elle aime comme un fils

C'était vrai Buffy l'aimait comme un fils dans cette époque autant que dans le futur et il là considérerait comme une mère à mesure que le temps passe même s'il n'oubliera jamais celle qui lui à donner naissance en sacrifiant sa vie pour la sienne. Connor recula et Giles se releva puis il bouscula férocement ce dernier volontairement pour l'avoir empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'il devait faire pour le plus grand bien. Il sortit de l'entrepôt très remonté et il alla vers sa protégée pour lui expliquer mais cette dernière le gifla violemment, un mélange de haine pure et de trahison se lisait dans les yeux vert de la jeune femme qui devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas déverser toute sa rage sur celui qui était son protecteur il n'y a pas si longtemps. Giles se frotta là joue ne comprenant pas pourquoi Buffy venait de le frappait, Connor sortait de l'entrepôt quand tout à coup il vit sa mère gifler furieusement l'ancêtre et il était sacrément fier d'elle, c'est avec un sourire suffisant et fier de sa mère qu'il se dirigea vers ses parents et son jeune lui tandis qu'Angel frottait le dos du bébé alors que ce dernier pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son père

Giles: Pourquoi me gifles-tu ?

Buffy bouillonnait de colère

Buffy: Pourquoi ? Vous osez me demandez pourquoi. Vous avez essayer de tuer Connor

Buffy regarda Connor enfin le bébé, pas l'adolescent

Buffy: Un bébé que j'aime comme mon propre fils  
Giles: Ce bébé est trop dangereux, une fois adulte il nous détruira tous

Connor s'avança vers Giles

Connor: Non je sauve des vies, comme mon père

Giles envoya à l'adolescent un regard noir

Connor: Je ne suis pas ce que dans votre esprit de détraquer vous penser que je suis

Giles voulut frapper le Connor du futur mais ce dernier esquiva habillement l'attaque

Connor: Vous en avez pas eu assez ? Attaquez moi à nouveau et je vous le ferais regretter  
Giles: C'est une menace ?  
Connor: Une promesse  
Giles: Buffy dis-moi que tu me comprends ?

Buffy regarda Giles sans voix, pensait-il vraiment qu'elle comprendrait son geste ?

Giles: Tu sais que j'ai raison  
Buffy: Non vous avez tord et je ne vous pardonnerais jamais Giles, jamais  
Giles: Tu connaissais Darla Buffy, rien de ce qui provient d'elle ne peut être bon

Connor saisissant Giles par le col de son manteau

Connor: Écoutez moi bien l'ancêtre car je vais pas le répéter, ne parler plus jamais de Darla comme ça. Je sais ce qu'étais ma mère biologique mais elle m'aimait et c'est parce qu'elle m'aimait qu'elle à sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver moi  
Buffy: Allez-vous en Giles, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de vous

Blessé et déçu comme jamais Giles s'en alla tout en regardant Buffy tristement, elle était la tueuse et sa protégé. Normalement elle devrait comprendre et réalisé que parfois on doit prendre des décisions difficile mais nécessaire comme la fois où elle a empalé Angel pour sauver le monde, c'était dure mais elle n'avait pas eut d'autre choix pour sauver l'humanité. L'observateur estimait que c'était la même chose, que pour sauver le futur il devait sacrifier la progéniture de Darla afin de préserver de nombreuses vies mais plutôt que d'être de son côté et de le soutenir elle lui tournait le dos comme tous le monde d'ailleurs, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles que Buffy réagisse ainsi face à l'abomination que représentait le jeune Connor selon lui. La tueuse ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner cette ignoble trahison, le bébé tendit ses bras vers elle et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras tout heureuse avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front

* * *

_A suivre _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Après le départ de Giles Angel embrassa tendrement son petit garçon qui était dans les bras de Buffy, cette dernière se sentait trahit, blessée et déçu par son observateur comme elle ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie mais faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été trompé de cette manière et encore moins de quelqu'un de si proche d'elle qui était plus qu'un simple observateur qui là guidait, à bien des égards il était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Afin de pouvoir en savoir plus sur la raison pourquoi le Connor du futur était ici le couple suggéra à tout le monde de se rendre à l'Hypérion et ils hochèrent tous la tête positivement d'accord avec la proposition d'Angel et Buffy, durant tout le trajet la tueuse n'avait pas dit un mot mais elle avait Connor bébé dans ses bras, elle était soulagé qu'il n'est aucune blessure physique. Lorsque tout le monde franchissa la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel Hypérion la jeune femme alla couché le petit garçon endormit dans le hall où le parc de ce dernier restait en permanence après que le grand ténébreux lui est mit un pyjama tout propre et chaud, pendant que tout les autres fixaient le jeune adolescent qui avait sauver la vie de du jeune Connor qui portait encore des couches et surtout de son père, lorsque Buffy retourna vers ce dernier Willow prit la parole

Willow: Tu viens d'où si t'es réellement Connor?  
Connor: Du futur  
Willow: Et comment t'as fais pour créer un portail temporel ?

Connor esquissa un petit sourire

Connor: J'ai rien fais, j'ai été attirer dans la brèche temporel avec "face de poulpe"  
Willow: Mais quelqu'un a bien ouvert cette brèche  
Connor: Sans doute mais j'ignore qui, je ne suis pas un sorcier moi

_Connor dans ses pensées: Seulement un hybride_

Connor: Mais c'est une idée intéressante, je te demanderais peut être des cours privé quand je rentrerais  
Willow: A moi ?  
Connor: Bien sur, à qui d'autre ?

Willow avait du mal à le croire, elle arrivait à peine à contrôler ses pouvoirs

Connor: Tu es la plus puissante sorcière au monde autant dans le futur que dans le présent  
Buffy: Et tu crois vraiment qu'on t'y autorisera ? Les futurs nous

Connor adolescent était tout à coup mal à l'aise car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne demanderait pas la permission à ses parents pour apprendre la magie si l'envie lui en prenait mais il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que la Willow du futur accepterait de lui donner des leçons sans avoir la permission de Buffy, à bien y réfléchir c'était peut être pas une si grande idée que ça de s'adresser à la rouquine pour ça même si elle est la sorcière la plus puissante à ce jour comme dans l'avenir cependant elle n'est pas la seule personne qui maîtrise la magie dans son entourage mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Connor ne disait pas tout à ses parents surtout quand il part chasser sans rien dire à personne, son père et sa mère avaient tout fait pour qu'il est une vie normal depuis qu'il est tout petit mais c'était peine perdue quand vous baignez dans le surnaturel depuis votre naissance surtout quand toute votre famille est tout sauf banal. Après tout si il c'était retrouver aspirer par cette brèche temporel avec Shamar c'était parce qu'il le chassait au départ, Connor est vraiment douer pour pister quelqu'un peut importe où il se planque

Connor: Qui a dit que je demanderais la permission ? Et Willow tu n'es pas la seule doué de pouvoir magique que je connaisse  
Buffy: Qui d'autre ?  
Connor: Mon meilleur ami  
Willow: Alors c'est un sorcier ?  
Connor: Oui et il est doué, il est né comme ça

Ce que Connor ne disait pas c'est que Jamie alias James l'accompagnait tout le temps à la chasse que se soit pour traquer les vampires où les démons comme Shamar, le début de leur amitié remonte à environ dix ans à l'école primaire où il avait sans le vouloir utiliser la magie sur la petite brute des CM2 qui tyrannisait les plus jeunes dont ceux de leur âge. A l'époque personne ne remarqua quoique se soit mise à part Connor car il avait déjà vu Willow perdre le contrôle lorsqu'elle était en pétard, le gamin c'était retrouver sur les fesses contre le bitume le pantalon sur les chevilles où tous les enfants pouvaient voir le boxer à petits bois de l'ignoble petite brute qui portait le nom d'Eric, ce jour là il c'était présenté à Jamie et l'avait invité à venir jouer avec lui puis à déjeuner à sa table où personne ne venait car la plupart n'osait pas approcher Connor. Même à l'âge de six ans il pouvait se montrer intimidant mais quand on apprend à le connaître vraiment on se rends compte que c'est un chouette gosse qui est farouchement protecteur envers ceux à qui il tient comme son petit frère par exemple. Depuis ce jour là Jamie et lui étaient devenu inséparable, presque comme des frères de cœur

Connor: Je vous dis pas le nombre de fois où il m'accompagne à la chasse aux méchants  
Angel: Alors tu ...  
Connor: Oui papa, je sais que tu ne veux pas de cette vie pour moi  
Angel: Non, je veux que tu es une vie normal sans démon ni vampire  
Connor: Papa, sauver des vies et protéger le monde des forces du mal c'est la meilleur version de moi  
Alex: Je voudrais pas gâcher ce moment si émouvant mais Angel tu pourrais nous expliquer cette histoire de prophétie ?  
Connor & Angel: Tu ne changera donc jamais toi

Le père et le fils se regardèrent d'un regard complices et ils sourièrent en même temps

Angel: La prophétie en question sont les rouleaux d'Abarjam, dans cette prophétie on parle d'un vampire d'ôter d'une âme qui redeviendrait humain après avoir sauver le monde de l'apocalypse  
Alex: Toi ?  
Dawn: Où Spike  
Angel: Spike n'a pas sauver le monde, il n'avait pas d'âme avant qu'il ne redevienne humain et il n'est pas le père de Connor à ce que je sache

Connor hocha la tête suite aux dernières paroles de son père

Angel: Dans cette prophétie on mentionne l'arrivé d'un troklon qui provoquerait la fin de l'humanité, on mentionne également l'arrivée d'un être qui ne viendrait pas au monde, cette partie là concernait Darla. Physiquement incapable de donner la vie à Connor elle c'est sacrifié pour le sauver en se plantant un pieux dans le cœur. Dans la prophétie il est bien écrit qu'il n'y aurait pas de naissance mais que le fils du vampire d'ôter d'une âme une fois devenu un homme tuera le démon Sarhjan  
Willow: C'est qui ça ?  
Connor: Un démon guerrier  
Buffy: Jamais entendu parler  
Connor: Tu permet papa ?  
Angel: Bien sur, je t'en prie continue

Connor avait un air sérieux tout à coup, il ressemblait encore plus à Angel que jamais

Connor: Les démons guerriers étaient à une époque une race de démon connu pour leurs férocité et leurs brutalité  
Alex: Pire qu'Angelus, désolé Angel  
Angel: Pas grave  
Connor: Bien pire. Leurs unique but et désir était de tuer mais au fur et à mesure des êtres aux pouvoirs immense trouvèrent un moyen de les tuer, ils disparurent tous sauf un qu'on réussit à rendre immatériel. Lorsque démon là eut vent de la prophétie il ressuscita Holtz en passant un marché avec pour qu'il tue Darla avant que je naisse mais elle là devancé lorsqu'elle c'est planté un pieux dans le cœur.

Angel: Mais je l'ai piégé dans une urne dont il ne peut pas se libéré

Connor: Mais les urnes se brisent papa, dans mon époque il a été libéré mais il ne peut agir sur rien, ça le met en rogne de savoir qu'il se fera tuer un jour par moi  
Angel: Dis-moi dans ton époque tu l'as vaincu ?  
Connor: Non je ne l'ai pas encore affronté car comme je l'ai dis il est immatériel  
Alex: Mais Angel pourquoi toi tu n'as pas détruit ce démon ?  
Angel: J'en ai pas le pouvoir, voilà pourquoi je l'ai piégé dans l'urne  
Alex: Attends si toi t'en a pas le pouvoir alors comment ton fils pourrait réussir ?  
Connor: Car moi j'ai ce pouvoir. Je suis en mesure de le détruire  
Alex: Là je comprends plus rien  
Connor: C'est mon destin que veux-tu  
Buffy: Tu peux peut être le combattre maintenant  
Connor: Non pas tant qu'il n'a pas de corp réel et pas dans votre temps  
Buffy: Pourquoi ?  
Connor: Chronologie temporel  
Spike : Hein ?  
Connor : Comment dire, euh ... ce qui se produit dans le présent se produit dans l'avenir. En gros si je tue Sarhjan ici dans ce temps mon jeune moi ne le fera pas puisque la chronologie changera et donc son avenir, en somme ça aura des conséquences sur mon propre avenir puisque je suis lui dans une quinzaine d'années et je n'ose imaginer quel changement ça aura pour le futur d'où je viens. Mon destin est de tué Sarjhan tout comme mon jeune moi  
Buffy: Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé  
Connor: Pour l'instant, il va grandir et devenir très fort, je l'affronterais dans mon temps tout comme lui dans les années à venir le moment venu  
Buffy: Et si il te tue toi ?  
Connor : Papa m'à former pour ça, il formera Connor. On ne peut que réussir

Connor voulait se montrer rassurant pour que sa mère ne s'inquiète pas trop mais c'était peine perdue et il aurait du le savoir, Buffy aimait la version de lui bébé et comme toute les mères elle voulait protéger son enfant tel une lionne donc forcément elle se fesait du soucis quelque soit son âge. Une tel force et une tel maturité se dégageait de l'adolescent tellement qu'il ressemblait encore plus à Angel que d'ordinaire et pas que dans sa manière de se battre mais dans caractère, Connor pouvait avait beau plaisanté et se monté malicieux de temps à autres il savait être très sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait comme c'est le cas en ce moment. Le jeune adolescent allait devoir rentrer chez lui tôt où tard cependant il ne savait pas comment faire car primo le portail à été ouvert depuis le futur et petit deux ce n'est pas lui qui a créer cette brèche temporel dans laquelle il c'est fait aspiré d'ailleurs celle-ci c'est refermé au moment même où Connor et Shamar en sont sortit ici dans le passé pour lui et dans le présent pour toutes les personnes ici présentes. En parlant du demi-démon son corps avait disparu

Connor: Au faite il est passé où le corps de Shamar ?  
Josh: Je m'en suis débarrassé, ne t'en fais pas  
Connor: Okay  
Cordélia: Connor dans ton monde est-ce que je suis devenu une actrice ?

Angel leva les yeux aux ciel exaspéré ce qui fit rire Connor

Angel: Cordy  
Cordélia: Quoi ? Je peux demandé, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve  
Connor: Désolé Cordy mais je ne peux rien te dire  
Cordélia: Pourquoi ?  
Connor: Chronologie temporel  
Dawn: De toute manière ça ne changera rien de savoir où pas  
Connor: Au contraire ça pourrait changer tout l'avenir et pas forcément en bien  
Cordélia: Mais moi j'ai des visions de l'avenir  
Connor: C'est pas la même chose  
Cordélia: Ah et pourquoi ?  
Connor: Parce que tu es le lien de mon père entre lui et les puissances supérieurs, ils t'envoient des visions de personne en danger pour qu'Angel puisse les aidés et les sauver  
Willow: Bon je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais il faudrait peut être trouver le moyen de te renvoyer chez toi non ?  
Connor: Oui mais le problème c'est que je sais pas comment y retourner  
Alex: Tu as réussit à venir jusqu'ici alors tu peux y retourner  
Connor: Non car la brèche temporel c'est pas moi qui l'est crée ni ouverte  
Willow: D'accord  
Spike: Willow comment on va faire pour le renvoyer dans son temps ?  
Willow: Je vais le renvoyer  
Spike: T'es sur de pouvoir le faire ?  
Willow: Douterais-tu de mes pouvoirs ?  
Spike: Non pas du tout c'est juste que ...  
Willow: T'en fais pas j'ai compris, je sais que c'est risqué pour moi mais je crois que ça ira  
Spike: Bon bah dans ce cas je me tais  
Angel: C'est la meilleur idée que t'es jamais eu Spike  
Spike: Je t'ai pas sonné toi alors mêle toi de tes affaires  
Angel: Bah justement ce sont mes affaires, tu es chez moi et Connor est mon fils  
Willow: Silence vous deux on dirait deux gamins

Connor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'esquisser en sourire en voyant son père et Spike se chicaner comme deux gamins en se lançant des piques, en parlant de gosses ça lui rappelait une certaine personne dans le futur, toujours en train de quereller comme des mioches dans une cour de récréation à l'école maternelle mais ils s'estimaient et s'appréciaient beaucoup malgré tout mais en revanche en ce qui concerne son père et le blondinet décoloré c'est autre chose. Ils sont loin de s'apprécier mutuellement loin de là mais dans l'avenir ils parviennent à rester dans la même pièce sans s'envoyer des piques pour un oui où pour un non, il faut croire qu'avec le temps ils ont évoluer tout comme Alex et Cordélia

Connor: C'est comme au bon vieux temps  
Spike: Hein ?  
Connor: Non rien oublie ce que je viens de dire. Willow comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me renvoyer chez moi ?  
Willow: Tout d'abord il faut être très prudent car cela peut être dangereux  
Connor: Je sais mais tu peux le faire  
Willow: Non je parlais pas pour moi mais pour toi, voyager à travers le temps c'est dangereux  
Connor: Qu'est-ce que je risque ?  
Willow: De te retrouver à l'age des dinosaures

Suite à ses mots les yeux bleu azur du jeune adolescent s'écarquillèrent grands comme des billes, ah oui en effet ce serait un problème plutôt fâcheux si jamais il se retrouvait à l'époque des dinosaures mais avec la magie il y a toujours un pourcentage de risques et ça il le savait pertinemment. Jamie le lui avait assez rabâcher pour qu'il s'en souvienne mais il avait suffisamment confiance en Willow pour savoir qu'elle y arrivera, rien dans cette galaxie n'est aussi puissante qu'elle, à vrai dire personne ne l'est vu qu'elle maîtrise tout les formes de magie existante où presque ainsi que tout les éléments qui constitue la vie en elle même.

Connor : J'ai pleinement confiance en toi  
Willow: Comme si j'étais pas assez stressé comme ça

Les heures s'écoulèrent quand tout à coup Willow trouva enfin le moyen de renvoyer le fils d'Angel dans son temps, c'était pourtant si simple et elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir songer plus tôt. Connor était arrivé par une brèche temporel et le seul moyen pour le renvoyer chez lui c'était de l'ouvrir à nouveau mais dans le sens inverse c'est à dire vers le futur et non vers le passé par contre elle allait devoir soit écrire une formule soit réalisé elle même une potion assez puissant pour pouvoir créer une brèche entre le présent et l'avenir ce qui risque de prendre un petit moment car les ingrédients qu'il faut sont extrêmement rare

Willow: J'ai trouvé, il y deux moyens pour te renvoyer même trois mais la troisième serait pas approprié à la situation. Étant pas très douer pour écrire des formules je vais opter pour le second moyen c'est à dire une potion  
Connor : Et ça marchera ?  
Willow: La potion créera une déchirure du temps entre notre monde et le futur par contre ça risque de me prendre un petit moment car il me faut des ingrédients particulier  
Gunn: Je peux aller te les chercher si tu veux  
Willow: Oui merci Gunn ça nous avancera, attend je vais te faire une liste. Angel t'aurait une feuille et un stylo ?  
Angel: Oui je vais te cherche ça tout de suite

Angel alla dans son bureau et il prit un postiche blanc et un stylo à bille bleu puis il ressortit de son bureau et il les donna à Willow qui les prit, cette dernière l'ouvrit et elle nota sur le papier que venait de lui donner l'ancien vampire tout une liste d'ingrédients, la plupart était des plantes mais la liste était très longue, et oui c'est une potion très complexe mais forte heureusement la rouquine était en mesure de la faire

Willow: Voilà tout est là  
Angel: Gunn tu auras qu'à dire de mettre tout ça sur ma note  
Gunn: Ok ça marche, je fais vite

Gunn sortit de l'hôtel et il monta dans son pick-up et quelques minutes plus tard le véhicule prit la direction de la boutique de magie qui se trouvait être assez proche de l'Hypérion, pendant ce temps là Connor c'était assit sur le sofa rouge qu'il y avait dans le hall. Le jeune adolescent était perdue dans ses pensées, il pensait à tout un tas de chose comme la famille qu'il a chez lui est quasiment la même qu'ici à la différence qu'il a des frères et sœurs et qu'il n'est pas un bébé qu'il faut sans cesse protégé où encore ses amis dont James alias Jamie. Alors que le jeune adolescent revenait à lui Angel vint s'asseoir à à ses côtés, Connor tourna la tête vers son père qui le regardait d'un air soucieux voir presque inquiet et il semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose

Angel: Connor est-ce que je suis un bon père pour toi?

_Connor dans ses pensées: Quel question stupide, bien sur que tu es un bon père_

Angel: Je sais que tu préfères ne rien révéler sur l'avenir mais ...  
Connor: Tu es le meilleur père qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir papa  
Angel: Vraiment? Je te demande ça car j'ai eu l'impression d'échouer  
Connor: Oui je suis très sérieux. Tu me demande ça à cause de l'enlèvement de …  
Ange: Oui. En tant que père c'est mon devoir de te protéger  
Connor: Papa je sais tout ça, je sais que t'a promit à Darla que tu me protégerais toujours mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Giles et tout c'est bien terminer finalement

Connor posa une main sur l'épaule de son père

Connor: Je vais bien enfin on va bien lui et moi  
Angel: Grâce à toi mais sans toi je t'aurais perdu ce soir  
Connor: Papa ne doute pas de tes capacités a être un bon père  
Angel: J'aurais du le voir venir, j'aurais du sentir que Giles allait faire quelque chose  
Connor: Papa ne te rend pas responsable de ça, c'est pas ta faute ok. Tu peux être fier du boulot que tu as fais avec moi et que tu fais toujours  
Angel: Mais je suis fier de toi Connor  
Connor: Et moi je suis fier d'être ton fils

Angel esquissa un sourire, le père et le fils souriaient en même temps et Connor était ravi d'être parvenu à rassurer son père sur les capacités de celui-ci à être un bon père pour lui. Le jeune adolescent est comme tout les ados, il fait des bêtises et parfois des erreurs et il aime testé l'autorité de ses parents en fesant le contraire de ce qu'ils lui disent, il arrive qu'ils se disputent comme dans tout relation père/fils mais il l'aime et le respecte plus que n'importe qui. Dix minutes plus tard Gunn revint avec tout les ingrédients et il là es donna Willow, la jeune sorcière s'empressa de préparer la potion mais elle était attentive aux moindre geste qu'elle fesait car il suffisait d'une seule erreur de sa part et ça pourrait être fatale pour Connor, celui qui vient du futur bien sûr. Une demi-heure plus tard la potion était prête et terminer, elle venait d'être filtrer et verser dans une petite fiole en verre, il y avait un bouchon comme celle des bouteille de vins mais de taille bien plus petite. La mixture avait la couleur de l'océan voir un peu plus clair que la couleur du ciel et on aurait dit de l'eau tout droit sortit des caraïbes, Willow s'apprêta à donner la fiole à Connor mais ce dernier voulait leur dire au revoir avant. Connor se leva du sofa en même temps que son père

Connor: Merci pour tout, merci d'être un exemple pour moi papa  
Angel: Mais je t'en prie

Angel serra son fils dans ses bras

Connor: Ne change surtout pas

Connor se tourna vers Buffy qui était à côté du petit Connor qui était dans son parc

Connor : Merci de m'aimer comme si j'étais ton propre fils et ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi  
Buffy: Tu n'as pas à me remercié mon grand. Je m'en ferais toujours pour toi

Peu importe l'âge que Connor avait Buffy ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle qu'on continuerait à se faire du soucis à son égard même dans quinze ans, après tout il est encore un enfant. La tueuse fit exactement la même chose qu'Angel quelques instants auparavant, elle serra le jeune adolescent dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes mais après quelques minutes il se sépara d'elle puis il se dirigea vers le parc où son jeune lui dormait à point fermer. Connor se pencha en avant et observa un instant le bébé

Connor: Quand à toi sois un bon garçon et essaie de ne pas trop en faire voir à papa et maman, hein

Connor avait dit ça en lui souriant bien que son jeune lui soit profondément endormit et recouvert d'une couverture bleu layette, le jeune adolescent passa son index avec tendresse sur la joue du bébé puis il se releva. Décidément il se trouvait vraiment très mignon à cet âge là mais tous les enfants le sont plus où moins à ce stade de leur vie cela dit le garçon de seize ans qu'il est plutôt joli d'ailleurs c'est pas les filles du lycée dans le futur qui diront le contraire, une fois il en avait même entendu une dire qu'elle le trouvait canon. Le jeune adolescent se retourna vers tout le monde et il s'adressa a eux

Connor: La vie est courte alors profitez-en

Connor dit au revoir à Willow, Alex, Fred, Lorne, Wesley, Gunn, Dawn, Spike et Cordélia

Willow: N'oublie pas, quand tu es dans le portail tu dois ...

Connor: Penser au moment où je suis partie afin de ne pas me retrouver dans un futur qui n'est pas le miens, je sais

Willow déposa la fiole dans la main Connor et ce dernier regarda un instant le flacon avant de le lancer a même le sol, celui-ci se brisa laissant écouler le liquide et tout à coup un alo de lumière rouge et bleu apparut laissant place à une sorte de portail lumineux, le jeune adolescent se retourna une dernière fois les larmes aux yeux et regarda ses parents ainsi que le scooby gang et l'Angel Team une dernière fois puis il marcha en direction de la faille étincelante qui déchirait l'espace-temps, il là franchissa et peu à peu le Connor du futur disparu dans le portail aux lumières rouge et bleu qui disparu quand le jeune homme fut entrer totalement. La pièce était à présent comme avant son arrivé mise à part des bout de verre au sol, le jeune adolescent était à présent repartit chez lui dans son époque mais tout le monde était ravi d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer ce que Connor deviendra dans quelques années mise à part une personne qui ne fesait plus partie du groupe du moins pour l'instant

* * *

**Los Angeles/Sur un toit**

15 ans plus tard

Quinze ans dans le futur un portail s'ouvrit sur le même toit où il y a moins de vingt quatre heure un adolescent et un demi-démon se battaient férocement avant de se faire aspiré par une déchirure temporel qui les envoya l'un comme l'autre dans le passé, Connor sortit du portail qui se referma immédiatement après qu'il en soit sortit et le jeune hybride comprit que la potion de Willow avait marché car il reconnaissait l'endroit où il avait affronter Shamar la première fois avant que cette brèche ne les expédient tous les deux quinze années en arrières, il était de retour au bercail. Connor décida de ne révélé à personne sa petite escapade dans le futur estimant que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ses parents étaient forcément au courant qu'un jour il ferait ce voyage d'en le temps puisqu'il y a quinze un autre Connor du futur l'avait fait, pourquoi ils ne lui ont rien dit ? Peut être avaient-il décidé de ne pas lui dire ce qui arriverait afin de ne pas modifier la chronologie à cause des futurs conséquences que ça pourrait avoir pour eux comme pour lui. Le jeune hybride décida de mettre tout ça derrière lui et de rentrer la maison, il fit quelques pas en se rapprochant du bord et il sauta dans le vide mais quelques seconde plus tard il était débout sur ses pieds au milieu d'une ruelle. Après avoir regarder à droite et gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vue il rentra chez lui à l'Hypérion

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Los Angeles, Hôtel Hypérion**

Deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Connor du futur, en effet après que le jeune adolescent soit retourné dans son époque tout le monde était ravi que la version bébé âgé de douze mois soit hors de danger en particulier Buffy et Angel. Le lendemain ils rentrèrent tous chez eux à l'exception de Buffy qui resta un peu plus longtemps à Los Angeles, durant son absence elle chargea Faith de veiller sur tout le monde et bien évidemment sur la ville ce que cette dernière accepta. Le jeune Connor trop jeune pour comprendre la gravité de la situation ne se rendit compte de rien quand ces hommes étranges étaient entrer dans sa chambre et l'avait emmener dans un lieu étrange humide et froid jusqu'au moment où Giles qui le regardait méchamment sortit son poignard qui se transforma en épée mais il n'est pas resté avec lui trop longtemps pour en garder des sequels

Durant les jours où Buffy est resté auprès d'Angel ils ont passé beaucoup de temps à rire et à s'amuser avec le petit garçon, ils avaient tellement eu peur de perdre Connor mais grâce à la version du futur de ce dernier qui les avait aider à le sauver il était à présent hors de danger enfin pour le moment. Fêtes de fin d'années veut forcément dire vacances mais aussi Noël, une période que tout le monde aime y comprit pour l'ancien vampire car pour lui c'est une raison de plus de gâter son fils. C'est déjà le 20 décembre, qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite et pourtant il ne c'est écoulés que deux semaines depuis que le Connor du futur était rentré dans son époque. Tout le scooby gang a prit des vacances, lorsque Buffy est rentré à Sunnydale elle avait demandé aux autres ce qu'il comptait faire pour Noël, comme ils n'avaient rien de prévu elle leurs avait dit qu'Angel les invitait tous pour les fêtes à l'Hypérion si ils le voulaient y comprit Spike mais lui Giles il ne fut pas convié bien évidemment d'ailleurs plus personne n'adressait la parole à ce dernier

Afin de garder la bouche de l'enfer sous surveillance la jolie blonde avait fait appel à des tueuses potentiels activé, en leurs absences elles assureraient le boulot de Faith et Buffy pendant que toute la bande serait en vacance. Tout le petit groupe partait à Los Angeles, étant donner le nombre de chambre de libre qu'il possédait Angel leur avait dit qu'il pourrait tous loger à l'hôtel Hypérion. La tueuse dormirait avec son petit ami anciennement vampire, Alex aurait sa propre chambre tout comme Willow et quand à la cadette des Summers elle en aurait également une à partager avec Spike mais c'était loin de ravir Buffy qui avait toujours du mal a voir Dawn en couple avec ce blondinet décoloré, pourtant elle devait bien avouer qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Des magasins lumineux, une ville éclairée par les lumières de Noël, un tapis de neige qui recouvraient les rues.

Le sapin était décoré et placé dans le hall de l'entrée au fond à gauche ainsi qu'une crèche depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et malgré tout Angel croulait sous le travail encore, il était encore partit en mission mais pas tout seul il avait emmener Josh et Gunn avec lui, à croire que les forces du mal ne prenaient jamais de vacances. Pendant que les garçons était occupé à combattre dieu sait quoi Cordélia gardait le fort avec Wesley et Fred mais elle s'occupait aussi du petit Connor qui était actuellement en train de dormir dans son parc au milieu de quelques jouets. Quand le scooby gang franchissa la porte d'entrée et descendèrent les quelques marches ils furent accueillit par les seules femmes de l'Angel Team qui étaient ravit de les voir arriver enfin car normalement leur arrivé était prévu pour hier mais Buffy a eut un petit contre-temps qui a retardé leur départ de Sunnydale

Cordélia: Enfin vous êtes là, on vous attendait  
Faith: Y avait des bouchons et en plus Alex a trouvé le moyen de se perdre  
Alex: Eh je me suis pas perdu, je me suis juste trompé de virage  
Cordélia: Venant de toi rien de m'étonne  
Alex: Commences pas toi  
Cordélia: Toi commences pas  
Buffy: Arrêtez tout les deux, on se croirait à l'époque du lycée  
Dawn: Vous êtes toutes seules ? Je pensais qu'Angel serait là  
Fred: Il est mission avec Gunn et Josh, une histoire de dragon et de démon  
Buffy: Décidément y'a jamais de vacances pour les champions  
Cordélia: Apparemment non  
Buffy: Et Connor ? Où est-ce qu'il est mon petit trésor  
Cordélia: Là devant toi

Devant Buffy se trouvait le parc de Connor où à l'intérieur le bébé était allongé sur le dos et profondément endormit au milieu de deux où trois jouets, le petit garçon était habillé d'un pantalon de jogging bleu marine et d'un sweat shirt gris clair ainsi que des chaussettes noir. La couverture qui le recouvrait jusqu'au ventre était de couleur bleu layette, il serrait son doudou contre lui tout en suçant sa sucette. La tueuse se dirigea vers le parc du petit et le regarda dormir en souriant pendant un instant avant de se pencher en avant pour venir embrasser tendrement le front de Connor qui lui avait tant manqué même si ça ne fesait que deux semaines qu'elle était partie de Los Angeles, il n'y a pas un seul moment où elle ne pense pas à lui. La tueuse se retourna vers Cordélia et les autres

Buffy: Il est encore plus mignon quand il dort  
Fred: Angel nous dit la même chose tout le temps

Tout à coup Josh, Gunn et Angel rentrèrent de leurs mission en piteux état

Josh: Angel t'es sur que ça va ?  
Angel: Oui tout va bien  
Gunn: T'as quand même faillit griller avec le dragon  
Angel: T'y vas un peu fort mais bon un dragon qui crachent des flammes c'est pas extraordinaire mais je me serais contenter d'une chasse aux vampires  
Josh: C'est sur que c'est moins chaud et en plus on risque pas de jouer les torches humaines

Quand Angel leva sa tête il vit que tout le scooby gang était arrivé mais la première personne qui attira le regard du beau brun c'est Buffy d'ailleurs la jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras et elle embrassa tendrement, quand elle rompit le baiser elle se rendit compte que son petit ami était blessé et elle lui ordonna presque de la suivre afin de le soigné, Cordélia en fit de même pour Josh qui insistait pour dire qu'il allait bien mais Cordy n'écouta pas les protestations de son petit ami. Par contre Gunn et Fred c'était une autre histoire, en effet le couple c'était séparé d'un commun accord il y a quelques jours mais malgré tout ils sont resté de bons amis. Buffy enleva le manteau d'Angel et elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de ce dernier, il avait des entailles sur la peau, des bleus et quelques brulures dut au souffle du dragon, la tueuse désinfecta les plaies les plus importantes à l'eau oxygéné ce qui fit grimacé de douleur l'ancien vampire

Buffy: Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés?  
Angel: On a joué aux héros comme d'habitude  
Josh: J'aime bien ce jeu  
Buffy: Je trouve pas ça drôle Josh

Cordélia appliqua une compresse sur une des blessures de Josh pour désinfecter la plaie

Cordélia: Je suis d'accord avec Buffy, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer  
Angel: Cordy on risque notre peau tout les jours, on joue pratiquement au chat et à la souris avec la mort  
Buffy: Angel c'est pas une raison pour s'en moquer, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre  
Angel: Buffy je t'assure que je suis prudent  
Josh: C'est vrai, il est même plus prudent que moi  
Cordélia: Toi je te préviens encore une remarque comme ça et ce soir tu dors sur le canapé

Josh grimaça à la menace de Cordélia

Josh: D'accord je me tais

Cordélia esquissa un sourire fier d'elle même d'avoir réussit à clouer le bec de Josh, ça lui apprendra à cet imbécile de lui faire des frayeurs pareil aussi sexy soit-il avec son sourire ravageur et son corps parfait qui là fesait frémir au moindre contact avec le siens, elle était bien tenter de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête mais elle se retint. Une fois que Buffy est eu terminer de soigner Angel celui-ci remit sa chemise et là reboutonna puis il embrassa sa petite amie sur la bouche pour la remercier de ses bons soins, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il est humain il doit faire attention à lui et ne pas foncé dans le tas comme il le fesait quand il était un vampire où il était beaucoup moins vulnérable physiquement parlant qu'il ne l'est désormais. De plus aujourd'hui il a encore bien plus à perdre qu'autrefois, Angel esquissa un sourire malicieux en regardant Buffy

Angel: Merci ma petite infirmière que j'aime  
Buffy: Mon aussi je t'aime mon patient adoré

Cordélia rangea les boîtes de premiers secours après avoir finit de soigner Josh et elle embrassa à son tour son petit ami qui souriait comme un idiot, le jeune homme était heureux que Cordy ne lui en veuille pas trop puisqu'elle ne repoussait pas son baiser. Pendant ce temps là Angel se leva et il alla voir si Connor dormait toujours, en effet il était toujours profondément endormit, il avait l'air si paisible que l'ancien vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire mais tout à coup le petit garçon commença à remuer et à bouger dans son sommeil. Ses petites paupières s'ouvrèrent tout doucement et le couple assista tout attendrit au réveil du bébé, en voyant son père il tendit ses bras vers celui-ci en l'appelant "papa". Ce dernier souria et il se pencha en avant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, l'ancien vampire ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de son petit garçon. Buffy se tenait près du petit garçon et lorsque les yeux bleu de Connor se posèrent sur la jeune femme, il là regarda en suçant sa sucette avant de tendre ses petits bras vers elle

Buffy: Je peux ?  
Angel: Bien sur

Angel tendit Connor à Buffy et cette dernière le prit aussitôt dans ses bras le sourire aux lèvres, le petit garçon était à présent dans les bras de la femme aux long cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la tueuse qu'il avait pour seconde maman. Quand a Dawn et Spike ils c'étaient éclipsé et étaient sortit à la découverte de la ville qu'il ne connaissait que très peu finalement, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre ils trouvaient le moindre prétexte d'être ensemble et même si Buffy se fesait du soucis pour sa sœur elle savait que cette dernière était en sécurité avec l'ancien vampire aux cheveux décoloré, bien qu'étant un simple humain il traîne derrière lui des siècles de baston comme le dirait Alex. Les autres membres du scooby saluèrent l'Angel Team

Angel: Cordy par pitié dis-moi que personne n'a appelé à l'aide durant notre absence

Cordélia regarda Angel tout à coup mal à l'aise

Cordélia: Si, désolé, et tu ne devinera jamais qui  
Angel: Je m'attends au pire  
Cordélia: Lindsey MaCdonald

Buffy, Willow, Alex et Fred regardèrent Angel en fronçant les sourcils

Alex: C'est qui celui-là ?  
Angel: Un ancien golden boy de Wolfram & Hart qui n'a fait que me pourrir la vie depuis que j'ai mis les pied à L.A. Cordy ne me dis pas qu'il veut que je l'aide  
Lindsey: Si, j'ai besoins de votre aide

Angel se figea à entendant la voix de Lindsey MaCdonald, il se retourna

Angel: Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?  
Lindsey: Je vous l'ai dis j'ai besoins de votre aide  
Angel: Trouvez-vous une autre bonne poire  
Lindsey: Je suis sérieux Angel  
Angel: Oh mais moi aussi

Angel alla vers l'ancien avocat de la firme démoniaque

Angel: Vous avez tout fait pour me rendre cinglé et me tuer, d'abord en ramenant Darla d'entre les morts, ensuite en la poussant vers moi. Vous m'avez tabasser à coup de batte de base-ball, vous m'avez percuté de plein fouet avec votre pick-up, heureusement que j'étais un vampire à l'époque  
Lindsey: Vous aviez couchez avec Darla, la femme que j'aimais  
Angel: Oh pauvre petit Lindsey, désolé mais Darla ne vous aimait pas et elle vous aurait probablement tuer à l'époque  
Lindsey: Je vous déteste toujours autant mais c'est le passé  
Angel: Bah voyons comme si j'allais vous croire  
Lindsey: Mais vous le pouvez  
Angel: Certainement pas. Il y a trois ans je suis tomber dans le panneau mais pas cette fois  
Lindsey: J'ai changé  
Angel: Lindsey vous en avez pas marre de radoter, je vous connais par cœur  
Lindsey: L'an dernier quand je suis partis j'ai réellement changé  
Angel: Bah vous n'auriez pas du revenir  
Lindsey: J'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, les associés de Wolfram & Hart sont a mes trousses  
Angel: Oh et vous comptez sur la bonne poire que je suis pour les détruire  
Lindsey: Vous ne pouvez pas les détruire, personne ne le peut car ce sont des légions, il sont immortels  
Angel: Débrouillez-vous j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça sur les bras

Lindsey: Vous parlez de votre fils, enfin le votre et celui de Darla

Angel était choqué que Lindsey sache pour Connor ce qui ne le rassurait pas loin de là

Angel: Comm ... ? Peu importe, non ça ne concerne pas mon fils et je suis en vacance  
Lindsey: Vous êtes un champion, vous ne prenez jamais de vacances  
Angel: Bah là j'en prends  
Lindsey: Ils vont me tuer si vous ne m'aider pas

Angel poussa un soupir exaspéré par la seule présence de Lindsey qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais au revoir, lui même avait dit il y a plus d'un qu'il ne remettrait jamais plus les pieds dans cette ville et le revoilà de retour et pour en rajouter une couche il venait lui demander de l'aide à lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que le client qui réclamait sa protection ce soit lui de toute les personne habitant cette ville ? Ce type est plus sournois et dangereux qu'un requin alors si Lindsey pensait qu'Angel serait assez idiot pour croire la moindre parole qui sort de sa bouche il se trompait lourdement. L'ancien vampire ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de garder son sans froid et il les ouvra quelques secondes plus tard en prenant une profonde inspiration

Angel: Admettons que j'accepte de vous protéger vous ferez ce que je vous dis?  
Lindsey: Oui tout ce que vous voulez  
Angel: Très bien  
Gunn: Angel tu peux pas être sérieux, après tout ce qu'il t'as fais ?  
Angel: Je sais mais on va pas le laisser se faire tuer pour autant  
Gunn: Pourquoi pas le laisser se débrouiller avec ces anciens patrons?  
Angel: Parce que c'est pas le genre de là maison

Angel regarda Lindsey

Angel: Comme je l'ai dis on va vous protéger mais c'est pas moi qui vais veiller sur vous

Angel alla vers Josh

Angel: C'est lui  
Josh: Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?  
Angel: Pas du tout  
Josh: Mais ...  
Angel: Quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu veux plus de missions, en voilà une  
Lindsey: Mais je le connais pas lui ...  
Angel: Bouclez-là. Josh tu voulais plus de missions je t'en sers une sur un plateau. Quand à vous Lindsey vous vouliez qu'on vous protèges c'est fait, vous avez quelqu'un de confiance qui vous protégera

Sans un mot de plus Angel alla vers Buffy et il monta les marches de l'escalier l'une après l'autre jusqu'à l'étage avec elle laissant les autres en bas, sérieusement c'est à croire qu'on se fichait de lui pour lui faire une mauvaise blague pareil, si Lindsey voulait qu'on le protège des associés principaux de Wolfram & Hart Josh le fera très bien sinon il ne lui aurait jamais proposé de rejoindre l'équipe et puis il ne cesse de lui rabâcher qu'il voudrait partir plus souvent mission alors là il va être servit avec celle qu'il lui donne sur un plateau d'argent même si ce n'est pas la plus palpitante de devoir veiller sur ce requin sur pattes. Quand à Angel lui il allait profiter de ses vacances avec Buffy et Connor sans pensé une seule seconde à Lindsey qui n'était désormais plus son problème mais celui de Josh

* * *

**Sunnydale/l'Aéroport**

Une voiture de sport de couleur noir se gara sur la zone privé de l'aéroport où atterrissaient les avions personnel du moins ceux qui avaient les moyens ce qui est le cas de la famille Rossi, Julian sortit du véhicule en même temps que sa petite amie qui avait prit une semaine de congé à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Alors que son père était comme toujours en voyage d'affaire à New-York le beau brun venait chercher son petit frère qui rentrait à la maison pour les vacances par jet privé, comme Steffy était désormais en repos pour toute une semaine elle pouvait l'accompagné et il en profitera pour lui présenter Rafael à la minute où il posera le pied au sol. Lorsque Julian était aller à Londres voir son frère afin d'avoir des explications sur l'étrange comportement de son cadet il lui avait proposer de rentrer à la maison pour Noël plutôt que de rester tout seul à l'internat et ce dernier avait accepté avec un grand sourire même si il avait été un peu hésitant au début à cause de leur père

_**Flashback/Quelques semaines plus tôt/Londres/Hampton Collège**_

L'établissement scolaire privé Hampton College a vu bon nombre d'étudiants au cours de ce siècle y comprit chaque génération de la prestigieuse famille Rossi depuis la fondation même de cette école hautement réputé pour son excellence qui accueil des enfants âgés de quatre à quatorze ans depuis plus de vingt cinq ans. Il y a également un pensionnat où résident les élèves dans deux bâtiments indépendants séparant les dortoirs des garçons de celui des filles. Le collège était situé en plein dans le cœur de Londres si bien que les élèves qui restent à l'internat avaient vue direct sur les lumières de la ville lorsqu'ils ouvrent la fenêtre de leur chambre la nuit. Rafael Rossi était un jeune préadolescent de treize ans aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux vert émeraude qui étudiait depuis maintenant plus de trois ans au Hampton Collège et il détestait vraiment cet endroit où son père l'avait envoyé dès son onzième anniversaire malgré les nombreuses protestations de son plus jeune fils disant que c'était une tradition chez les Rossi car chaque génération de leur famille y a fait ses études depuis la fondation même de cet établissement hautement prestigieux y comprit son frère Julian désormais âgé de dix sept ans.

Rafael venait de sortir de son cours de français et là il avait une heure de libre, comme à chaque fois il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre pour soit finir ses devoirs où simplement pour lire un bon livre d'ailleurs c'était bien le seul avantage qu'il y avait ici selon lui car on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit populaire où qu'il est beaucoup d'amis. Pour être honnête le jeune Rossi n'avait pas un seul copain et dire qu'il lui reste encore deux ans à tirer ici avant de pouvoir enfin retourner à Sunnydale où c'est là bas qu'il fera ses débuts au lycée comme son frère Julian, c'était la promesse que lui avait faite son père et si il y a bien une chose à savoir sur son paternel c'est qu'il tenait toujours parole. Rafael marchait donc en direction de la bibliothèque quand tout à coup il se fit violemment bousculer par trois abrutis de l'équipe de volley, le jeune Rossi trébucha et tomba à plat ventre par terre sur la pelouse verte du grand parc qui entourait le collège

Garçon: Hey regardez les mec c'est crétin man l'insociable

Les deux autres garçons ricanèrent

Garçon: Alors Rossi on tient plus sur ses deux jambes ?

Les garçons ricanèrent de nouveau quand tout à coup ils s'arrêtèrent, Julian était devant eux

Julian: Un problème les mioches ?

Garçon: Non non mons … monsieur  
Julian: Alors déguerpissez

Les garçons ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, ils étaient tétanisés

Julian: MAINTENANT

Terrifiés trois petites brutes prirent la fuite comme si ils avaient le diable aux fesses

Julian: Rafael ? Raf est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Julian s'agenouilla devant son cadet, Rafael leva les yeux et il vit son grand frère

Rafael: Ju ... Julian?  
Julian: Le seul et l'unique

Julian aida son frère à relever, Rafael épousseta son uniforme pour le rendre présentable

Rafael: Je vais bien  
Julian: Tu es sûr ?  
Rafael: Oui

Rafael se demandait ce que Julian fesait ici au collège

Rafael: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Julian: Je suis venu te voir

Rafael écarquilla les yeux, il était visiblement très choqué par les paroles de Julian

Rafael: Moi ?  
Julian: Oui toi. Pour qui d'autre je traverserais la moitié du globe ?  
Rafael: Euh …  
Julian: Je suis venu te voir pour que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrives ?  
Rafael: Je vais bien  
Julian: Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, depuis plus d'un an et demie je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi  
Rafael: J'ai beaucoup de travail  
Julian: Bien sur, quand tu es entré en première année tu m'écrivais tous les deux jours et l'année dernière plus rien. Pendant les vacances d'été tu m'évites et tu restes ici pour les autres y compris Noël qui est censé être une fête qu'on passe en famille. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Raf ?  
Rafael: Rien

Rafael obéissait simplement à son père

Julian: Hey Raf on c'est jamais rien caché tous les deux alors ne commences pas aujourd'hui

Rafael: Je ne fais qu'obéir à père  
Julian: A quoi ?  
Rafael: Il a dit que je ne devais plus t'embêter à l'avenir, que mes lettres te causait du soucis et que je ferais mieux de me concentré sur mes études au lieu et de me comporter en homme alors j'ai fais ce qu'il m'a ordonné Julian. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, ça ne se reproduira plus

Couper tout contact avec Julian ça avait brisé le cœur de Rafael lui qui était si proche de son aîné tout au long de sa vie mais son père lui avait donné des ordres précis et clair alors en bon fils il obéissait, du moins il essayait de se comporter comme tel et de rendre son père fier de lui. Le jeune Rossi avait toujours essayé de faire plaisir à son père mais ce dernier avait toujours quelque chose à reproché à son plus jeune héritier, comme si quoiqu'il fasse il était déçus de lui alors que Raf fesait toujours de son mieux pour satisfaire les hautes attentes de son géniteur. Le plus dure c'était de se tenir à distance de son frère qui était la seule personne au monde pour le jeune garçonl, Julian était constamment là pour lui surtout depuis le décès de leur mère survenue sept ans plus tôt. Rafael vit tout à coup le regard bleu acier de son frère se durcir suite à ses dernières paroles

Julian: Je vais mettre en pièce ce vieux crouton

Entre Julian et son père c'était déjà pas la grande entente mais là ça va être la guerre total

Rafael: Non Julian, c'est notre père  
Julian: Je m'en fou, comment-a-il oser te dire une chose pareil ? Jamais au grand jamais tu ne m'as embêté où gêné, tu comptes plus que tout au monde et cet éloignement entre nous ça m'a brisé le cœur Raf. J'ai toujours veillé sur tes arrières depuis qu'on est petits mais là je peux pas parce que tu es loin alors j'ai besoin qu'on garde le contact régulièrement et savoir que tout se passe bien pour toi pour ne pas que je m'inquiète même si je me ferais toujours du soucis pour toi, c'est mon job de grand frère. Tu comprends ?

Rafael plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux acier de Julian et il hocha la tête

Rafael: Mais père …  
Julian: On s'en fou, c'est toi et moi contre le monde entier Raf. J'ai juré à maman avant qu'elle ne nous quitte de veiller sur toi quoiqu'il arrive et je tiendrais parole, à tout jamais. Je veux recevoir des lettres de toi à partir de maintenant jeune homme  
Rafael: Et si père l'apprend ?  
Julian: Laisses-moi gérer ce vieux crouton

Julian était plus en colère que jamais contre son père

Rafael: D'accord, je t'enverrais des lettres comme avant  
Julian: Bien. Et maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu contre ses idiots ?  
Rafael: Euh …  
Julian: Oui ?  
Rafael: Ils sont plus grand que moi  
Julian: Et alors ? Tu leur mets une droite dans le piff et basta  
Rafael: Je n'aime pas me battre Julian  
Julian: Tu vas quand même pas les laissés te maltraité comme ça, tu es un Rossi non d'un chien. C'est eux qui devraient te craindre, pas l'inverse Raf.

Rafael baissa la tête, il avait déçut son grand frère

Julian: Relèves la tête, redresse tes épaules fièrement et utilise ce cerveau qui est le tient pour te venger. La violence c'est mon truc, toi c'est ton intelligence alors sers toi en petit frère  
Rafael: Et si je me fais prendre ?  
Julian: Sois sournois et impitoyable, nous les Rossi on ne baisse jamais les yeux devant personne  
Rafael: Maman a dit ça une fois quand on avait mit le chantier dans ta chambre pour construire des tentes avec nos couvre-lits ce qui avait rendu père furieux  
Julian: Je me souviens, fait lui honneur Raf

Rafael hocha le tête sérieusement

Julian: Je sais que tu dois aller en cours là mais ça te dirait d'aller manger une crêpe après tes cours ?  
Rafael: Ouais cool mais là j'ai une heure de libre avant mon cours de science. Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque mais puisque tu es là …

Julian souria et il marcha un peu dans le parc avec Rafael

Julian: Parles moi un peu de tes amis Raf ?  
Rafael: J'en ai pas

Julian dévisagea son frère très étonné

Julian: Quoi ? Tu avais des amis en première année  
Rafael: Deux  
Julian: Dinah et Kyle si je me souviens bien  
Rafael: Ils m'ont laissés tomber l'année dernière  
Julian: Pourquoi ?  
Rafael: Ils ont commencé à traîné avec d'autres élèves, ceux qui sont populaires et ils ont finit par me mettre de côté  
Julian: Ce ne sont pas de vrai amis alors

Rafael haussa les épaules comme si il s'en fichait

Rafael: Peu importe  
Julian: C'est important d'avoir des amis Raf  
Rafael: Plus pour moi

Julian était triste d'entendre ça, lui même avait eu quelques amis lorsqu'il fesait ses études au collège Hampton même si aujourd'hui il n'a plus trop de contact avec eux. Savoir que son petit frère était aussi seul fendait le cœur du jeune lycéen, Rafael était un gentil garçon qui se fesait facilement des amis à l'école primaire de Sunnydale mais là bas en Californie les enfants sont beaucoup moins cruel qu'ici avec tous ses gosses pourris gâté qui n'hésite pas à écraser les plus faibles, actuellement son frangin entrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie là surtout qu'il avait l'air de ne pas répondre mais de se laisser faire comme si c'était normal de se faire piétiner par les autres simplement parce qu'ils sont plus grand que lui et qu'ils savent qu'il ne se défendra pas. Le pire c'est qu'il a du garder tout ça pour lui à cause de leur vieux crouton de père qui lui a laissé entendre que tout se passait bien pour Raf alors que c'est clairement tout le contraire. Steffy avait eu raison de lui conseillé de venir en personne avoir une discussion face à face avec son jeune frère, si il ne l'avait pas fait il ne saurait rien de tout ça. Julian et Rafael allèrent s'assoir sur un banc

Rafael: Je veux juste finir le collège le plus vite possible  
Julian: Je comprends mais si tu veux que ça devienne plus supportable ici pour il va falloir que tu te fasse des amis Raf où que tu te dégottes des alliés dans les années supérieur faute de mieux sinon ça va être un enfer ici pour toi  
Rafael: J'y survivrai Julian, et toi quoi de neuf ?  
Julian: J'ai une petite amie, elle s'appelle Steffy et j'ai hâte de te la présenter

Rafael esquissa un sourire, son frère a toujours sut s'y prendre avec les filles

Rafael: Elle est dans ton année ?  
Julian: Non, elle est plus jeune que moi  
Rafael: Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
Julian: Elle a 16 ans  
Rafael: Ok  
Julian: Je pourrais te là présenté si tu rentre passé Noël à la maison  
Rafael: Je ne sais pas Julian

Rafael savait que si il rentrait à Sunnydale pour Noël son père saurait qu'il avait parler à Julian et il sera à tout les coups soit très en colère contre lui soit immensément déçu et le jeune préadolescent ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, qu'il soit furieux contre lui où bien de voir de la déception une fois de plus dans son regard cependant d'un autre côté l'idée de passé les vacances de fin d'année à la villa Rossi avec Julian et de rencontré la petite amie de son grand frère était une idée qui le réjouissait. Raf ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire car il ne voulait pas non plus blessé son frangin mais la simple perspective de devoir passé un Noël de plus ici à l'internat le déprimait au plus haut point

Rafael: Si père découvre que je t'ai tout dis il sera furieux après moi  
Julian: Qu'il ose te dire un mot de travers et il va trouver à qui parler

Julian pouvait gérer son père, sa vengeance contre son paternel va être mémorable

Julian: S'il te plais, pour moi Raf ?

Rafael soupira, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Julian surtout après s'être volontairement tant éloigné de lui ces deux dernières années c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour son frère surtout que ce dernier voulait lui présenter sa nouvelle petite amie ce qui signifie probablement que c'est très sérieux avec cette Steffy car il ne lui avait présenté aucune de ses ex copines à moins que leur relation se soit du solide ce qui n'est pas arrivé très souvent avouons-le mais visiblement avec cette fille c'est le cas. Très bien, cette année il allait rentré à Sunnydale pour les vacances de Noël en espérant qu'il n'attiserait pas la fureur de son père enfin à condition que ce dernier soit à la maison le 24 décembre car ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait absent pour le réveillon, enfin bref si Rafael rentrait à la maison c'était uniquement pour Julian et seulement pour lui

Rafael: D'accord, je rentrerais à la maison pour Noël

Julian esquissa un sourire satisfait

Julian: Génial

_**Fin du Flashback**_

A son retour de Londres Julian à très clairement fait comprendre à son père qu'il était furieux et qu'il savait tout à propos de ce qu'il avait ordonné à Rafael de faire, le jeune homme n'a pas encore bien réfléchit sur le moyen de se venger de son paternel mais une fois qu'il aura une idée en tête ça va faire du bruit vous pouvez en être sûr car ce qu'il avait oser faire était impardonnable aux yeux du beau brun. Sa relation avec son petit frère était importante pour lui et son père avait forcé Raf à s'éloigner de lui ce que l'adolescent de dix sept ans n'est pas près d'oublier de si tôt et encore moins de pardonné. Il y a sept ans il avait fait une promesse à sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt et depuis il c'était efforcer de là tenir parce qu'il n'avait qu'une parole et aussi car c'est son rôle d'aîné de prendre soin de son cadet surtout que son père n'avait pas l'air de se soucier plus que nécessaire de son plus jeune fils mais Julian lui il s'inquiète de tout ce qui peut où non arriver à Rafael surtout qu'il est loin de lui maintenant

Le lendemain de son retour de Londres Julian avait informé Steffy comment c'était passer ses retrouvailles avec Rafael et surtout ce que leur père avait fait, forcer le jeune garçon à couper tout contact avec lui ce qui avait également contrarié la jeune adolescente, elle même étant enfant unique ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre le lien qui unit les frères et sœur entre eux et encore moins celui entre ces deux-là plus particulièrement mais elle trouvait ça vraiment répugnant ce que Mr Rossi avait fait. Julian avait fait envoyé le jet privé cherché son petit frère à Londres puisque l'appareil était disponible, en parlant du loup l'avion était en approche et s'apprêtait à atterrir, le couple attendait patiemment adossé contre la voiture du jeune homme durant quelques minutes qui semblait duré une éternité pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau. Quelques instants plus tard les portes du jet s'ouvrèrent et on pouvait voir Rafael descendre du jet tandis que le pilote suivait le jeune garçon en portant la valise de ce dernier qu'il posa sur le sol une fois arriver sur la terre ferme

Rafael: Merci Mr Reed  
Le pilote: Je vous en prie Mr Rossi, passez de bonne fêtes  
Rafael: Vous également. A bientôt

Rafael inclina la tête en signe de respect tandis que Julian s'approcha de son frère

Julian: Merci Mr Reed, passez de bonnes fêtes  
Le pilote: Vous aussi Mr Rossi

Le pilote s'en alla laissant les deux frères seuls

Rafael: Julian  
Julian: Salut p'tit frère  
Rafael: Salut  
Julian: Le vol c'est bien passé ?  
Rafael: Oui, j'ai même dormis un peu  
Julian: Bien, aller viens suis moi

Rafael s'apprêta à reprendre sa valise en mains mais Julian le devança

Rafael: Hey, je peux tirer ma valise tout seul

Julian n'écouta pas les protestations de Rafael et tira la valise jusqu'à sa voiture

Julian: Raf je te présente Steffy, ma petite amie

Rafael observa Steffy de ses yeux vert emeraude et trouva qu'elle était plutôt jolie

Rafael: Enchanté  
Julian: Steffy je te présente mon frère Rafael  
Steffy: Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Rafael, Julian m'a beaucoup parler de toi

En effet depuis que Julian avait dit à Steffy qu'il avait un petit frère de quelques années que moins que lui qui était dans un collège privé à Londres il parlait constamment de lui où du moins il évoquait souvent leur enfance commune avant le décès de leur mère et même après jusqu'à que leur père envoie Raf loin de lui en Angleterre. Étrangement Rafael semblait content de cet information car un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Rossi qui souriait plus trop depuis un an et demi car son grand frère lui manquait énormément et qu'il se sentait bien seul au collège où il n'avait pas un seul ami, revoir Julian avait égayé son week-end quand ce dernier est venu à Londres et qu'il lui avait demandé de passer les fêtes de Noël avec lui et Steffy le remplissait de joie même si il avait un peu peur de se retrouver face à son père. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns corbeau ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et il mit la valise de son frère à l'intérieur ainsi que le sac à dos de ce dernier puis il le referma. Quelques minutes plus tard le véhicule quitta l'aéroport pour se rendre à la villa Rossi avec Raf à l'arrière tandis que le couple était bien évidemment à l'avant

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Chapitre 13 + Épilogue**

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Cinq jours plus tard c'était le 25 décembre, la veille Angel et Buffy avaient fait les magasins en famille et ils en avaient profité pour emmener Connor voir le père Noël au centre commercial, l'an dernier il estimait que c'était pas une si bonne idée que ça sachant que son fils était trop jeune car à l'époque il était âgé d'à peine un mois et il craignait que ce dernier soit effrayé par le grand et vieux monsieur à la longue barbe blanche que les enfants attendaient avec impatience le soir du réveillon année après année. Lorsque Buffy avait installer le bébé sur les genoux du père Noël tout c'était bien passé, bien que Connor soit actuellement âgé de treize mois Angel redoutait quand même la réaction qu'aurait son fils mais ce dernier avait regardé le vieil homme tout habillé de rouge avec curiosité plutôt qu'avec peur contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge, encore une fois ce petit bou de chou nous montre qu'il est loin d'être comme les autres bébés bien au contraire. Le grand ténébreux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tellement il était heureux, il était content que son petit garçon est passé un bon moment car c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'ancien vampire

Deux jours auparavant il avait confié son fils à Dawn et Spike et il avait clairement dit au blondinet que si son petit garçon avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveux de travers quand il reviendrait il lui démontera la tête à coup de marteau, cette mise en garde où plutôt cette menace explicité avait rendu l'ancien vampire aux cheveux décoloré tout blanc mais tout c'était bien passé en fin de compte. Ce fameux jour Angel avait emmener Buffy dîner dans un restaurant très romantique et à la fin du repas il lui fit la plus belle des demandes en mariage devant une quantité énorme de personnes et bien évidemment la tueuse accepta de l'épouser sous les applaudissements enthousiaste des gens présent ainsi que du personnel. Le grand ténébreux lui passa une magnifique bague au doigt, l'anneau était en or avec un un diamant blanc en son centre que Willow l'avait aider à choisir mais la jeune sorcière n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique pourquoi Angel voulait offrir un bijou pareil à Buffy. Ce n'est que le lendemain que quelqu'un remarqua ce que la jeune femme portait à l'annulaire gauche et cette personne n'était autre que Dawn, Spike félicita la tueuse et le grand ténébreux d'une poignée de main ferme pour ce dernier, c'était un grand pas en avant quand on sait que ses deux là n'arrivent pas à rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans s'envoyer des piques comme Cordélia et Alex où Wesley. Tout le monde présenta ses félicitations aux futurs mariés

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de noël et les cadeaux avaient été déballer un peu avant le dîner contrairement où la plupart des gens qui les ouvraient le matin avant où après le petit déjeuner aux choix, en guise de cadeau pour Buffy Angel avait fait restauré la bague claddagh qu'il lui avait offert cinq ans auparavant pour son dix septième anniversaire, lorsque la jeune femme avait ouvert le petit écrin noir un sourire c'était dessiné sur ses lèvres immédiatement car elle craignait l'avoir perdue parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver ce si précieux joyeux qu'elle affectionnait tant. De son coté la tueuse offrit à son bien aimé deux belles chemises, une bleu marine et une noir. Spike avait acheter à Dawn un collier en argent où l'intérieur il y avait une photo d'eux prit par la jeune adolescente, en guise de cadeau pour son petit ami la jeune Summers elle avait opter pour une toute nouvelle veste en cuir noir qui ressemblait assez à celle que Cordélia avait offerte à Angel il y a six mois afin de remplacer son vieux manteau tout décrépit avait dit la jeune femme. Josh quand à lui il offrit à Cordy un bracelet en plaqué or en guise de cadeau de Noël tandis que cette dernière avait acheter à son petit ami une écharpe et du parfum, c'était pas grand chose mais ça semblait faire énormément plaisir au jeune homme. Alex, Willow, Gunn, Wesley et Fred s'échangèrent leur présents mutuellement, quand au petit Connor il a reçue des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde.

Entre son anniversaire et Noël Connor avait été plus que gâté c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tout le monde était réunit autour de la table et ils discutaient y compris les deux anciens vampires, le plus incroyable c'est qu'ils parvenaient à tenir une conversation sans se disputer comme des gamins dans une école primaire ainsi que Cordélia et Alex qui d'habitude se sautaient à la gorge pour un oui où pour un non tout comme entre Wesley et Cordy. C'était un Noël que personne n'oublierait de sitôt. Une fois le 25 décembre passé le scooby gang resta jusqu'au jour de l'an qu'ils fêtèrent tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils venaient de terminer de manger et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Spike et Dawn eux ils c'étaient mit à l'écart dans un coin et ils s'embrassaient de temps à autres tout en discutant des bonnes résolutions qu'ils allaient prendre en cette nouvelle année. Buffy discutait entre fille avec Willow, Fred et Cordélia

Cordélia: Sérieux moi je trouve super bizarre Spike et Dawn en couple mais le plus étrange c'est toi Buffy  
Buffy: Pourquoi moi ?  
Cordélia: Parce que tu dis rien, tu n'essaie pas d'éloigner ta sœur de Spike  
Buffy: Crois-moi c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais ils s'aiment et si j'essaie de les séparer je vais me mettre Dawn à dos  
Cordélia: Elle te pardonnera t'es sa sœur  
Willow: Pas sur, si Buffy s'en mêle elle pourrait faire une bêtise  
Cordélia: Quel genre de bêtise pourrait-elle faire ?  
Buffy: S'enfuir avec lui, je sais que je l'aurais fais moi pour être avec Angel si on m'avait interdit de le voir à l'époque  
Cordélia: Sérieusement ? T'aurais laissé Sunnydale et renoncé à ta mission te tueuse ?  
Buffy: Par amour ? L'ado que j'étais l'aurais fait

Si à l'époque Angel avait été humain et que sa mère lui avait interdit de le voir l'adolescente qu'elle était en ce temps-là aurait tout plaquer sans la moindre hésitation et serait partie sans se retourner laissant Sunnydale et ses habitants à la merci des démons et des vampires, elle savait que c'était égoïste mais elle se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que par amour elle en aurait été capable d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'elle n'essayait pas de séparer Dawn de Spike car elle craignait que cette dernière décide de s'enfuir si elle sentait que Buffy tentait de l'éloigner d'une quelconque manière de l'homme qu'elle aime, après tout elle n'est pas une Summers pour rien.

Willow: Et si on parlait de toi un peu Cordy ?  
Cordélia: Pourquoi moi ?  
Willow: Bah parce que Angel on le connait depuis longtemps, l'histoire Buffy/Angel c'est comme une série télé s'étalant sur plusieurs saisons

Buffy esquissa un sourire amusé

Buffy: On a eut beaucoup d'obstacle sur notre route c'est vrai mais ça valait le coup  
Cordélia: Oui on connait l'histoire  
Willow: Alors parles-nous un peu de Josh  
Fred: Moi je le connais on travail ensemble  
Buffy & Willow: Mais pas nous

Cordélia raconta alors aux filles comment elle avait rencontré Josh Bennett, comment il l'avait séduite et elle leurs confia qu'elle avait craqué sur lui dès le premier regard, le jeune homme était l'amour de sa vie et elle le savait, les filles écoutaient avec attention Cordy et elles en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était beau et romantique. Du côté des garçons composés de Wesley, Gunn, Alex, Josh et Angel ils discutaient eux aussi, l'ancien vampire venait de déposer Connor par terre et ce dernier s'amusait déjà par terre sur son camion à roulette en appuyant ses petits pieds sur le sol. Il avait reçu ça comme cadeau de la part de Cordélia il y a huit mois et le petit garçon adorait le faire rouler de partout, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bleu et d'une paire de chaussure marron foncé

Josh: Je me demande de quoi les filles peuvent bien parler  
Angel: Soit de nous soit de Spike et Dawn  
Alex: En parlant d'eux je trouve pas ça normal, je comprend pas Buffy  
Angel: Pourquoi ?  
Alex: Il est bien trop vieux pour elle et il a tué des gens quand il était vampire. Buffy devrait tout faire pour éloigner sa sœur de lui  
Angel: Alex je te rappelle que j'ai tué des gens moi aussi. Quand j'ai connu Buffy j'étais plus vieux que Spike  
Alex: Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil t'avais une âme  
Angel: On change tous Alex, ne te méprend pas je prend pas la défense Spike ni de Dawn car je veux surtout pas me mêler de ça. Quand à Buffy elle ne veut pas se mettre sa sœur à dos  
Alex: Expliques ?  
Angel: Elle sait que si elle tente d'éloigner sa sœur de Spike elle ne fera que les rapprocher et Dawn pourrait même t'enter de s'enfuir avec lui  
Josh: Sérieux ? Tu penses qu'elle pourrait fuguer ?  
Angel: Pour être avec celui qu'elle aime ? Certainement, Buffy l'aurait fait pour moi si on avait été à leurs place quand elle avait l'âge de Dawn  
Alex: Je comprend mais c'est Spike quand même  
Wesley: Oui on le sait mais l'avantage c'est que Dawn ne risque rien avec lui, il est humain maintenant  
Alex: En gros c'est un second Angel  
Angel: Ne me compare surtout pas au blondinet

Josh esquissa un sourire

Josh: Angel est très susceptible quand on le compare à Spike  
Angel: Josh n'oublie pas qui te verse ton salaire  
Josh: Ok je là ferme  
Wesley: Bon on va pas faire comme les filles et se mettre à chipoter sur tout et tout le monde  
Gunn: Wes a raison, au faite Angel tu sais pourquoi Lorne est pas venu ?  
Alex: Lorne ? Le démon a la peau verte ?  
Angel: Oui, c'est un gentil démon, et un ami à nous. Il est au Caritas  
Josh: Ouais Angel a une fois de plus détruit son club  
Angel: Eh je l'ai pas fais exprès Josh  
Wesley: On le sait mais il a quand même pas exploser tout seul  
Gunn: Sérieux combien de fois on a détruit son club ?  
Angel: Trop de fois mais on c'était involontaire  
Wesley: C'est toujours le cas Angel  
Alex: Avant t'aurais jamais fais amis amis avec un démon Angel  
Angel: Les démons ne sont pas tous mauvais tu devrais le savoir  
Josh: Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?  
Alex: Il veut dire par là que je suis sortis avec un fille qui était un démon vengeur  
Josh: Oh je vois  
Wesley: Il a même faillit se marié avec elle

Tout le monde était au courant de l'histoire entre Alex et Anya sauf Josh car il est le petit nouveau dans le groupe, bien sur il connaît toute le monde depuis un peu moins d'un an mais il travail avec eux depuis seulement quelques mois. Le grand ténébreux savait tout par le biais de Buffy, Wesley et Fred par Willow et Gunn par Angel après que la tueuse lui est tout raconté. C'est fou comme les femmes aiment parler et surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mariage et d'amour cependant dans le cas d'Alex ça ne c'est pas finit en happy end mais plutôt en désastre car le jeune homme avait abandonné la futur mariée aux pied de l'autel, bien qu'un démon est été derrière tout ça au départ le jeune Harris c'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le mariage et le pire c'est qu'Anya était redevenu un démon vengeur puis ensuite devenir à nouveau humaine

Angel: Au faite t'as des nouvelles d'elle ?  
Alex: Non, elle m'en veut beaucoup  
Josh: C'est compréhensible, moi si je fesais à Cordy elle me tuerait  
Alex: Je confirme, elle a un fort caractère  
Angel: Et pour cause vous vous engueulez tout le temps, remarque avec Wes c'est pas mieux  
Wesley: Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais moi ?  
Angel: Oh rien de grave, j'ai juste parfois l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux gamins  
Josh: A propos de gamin ton fils a l'air de bien s'amuser  
Angel: Depuis que Cordélia lui a offert ça quand il avait six mois il en profite  
Wesley: C'est un gosse génial, il est trop mignon  
Angel: C'est mon fils bien sur qu'il est mignon

Alex esquissa un sourire mais il devait bien admettre que le gamin était un beau bébé

Alex: En tout cas on a pu voir comme ton fils sera quand il sera grand  
Angel: Oui et je suis fier de ce qu'il deviendra  
Gunn: Il va te ressembler encore plus apparemment, c'est ton portrait craché  
Angel: Je prends ça pour un compliment  
Gunn: Tu peux, s'en est un  
Josh: Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a pas eu à faire à un seul démon où vampire depuis des jours  
Gunn: C'est vrai ça  
Wesley: Ça ne durera pas  
Josh: Et revoilà Mr Pessimiste  
Angel: Il a raison, quelque chose me dit que dès demain la lutte contre le mal reprendra de plus belle

Il n'y a jamais de repos pour les gentils qui combattent le mal mais étrangement pour l'instant les démons et les vampires semblaient plutôt calme cependant ça durera pas et ils en sont tous plus où moins conscient, les filles allèrent retrouver les garçons et pour certaines leurs petits amis respective. Cordélia alla se blottir dans les bras de Josh tandis que Buffy fit la même chose dans ceux d'Angel cependant Fred et Wesley se regardaient pas comme d'habitude et Willow le remarqua. Wes est amoureux de Fred depuis plus d'un an ce qui remonte à bien avant la naissance de Connor mais il n'a jamais tenté quoique se soit car elle était avec Gunn cependant ils se sont séparés il y a quelques jours alors maintenant tout est possible, encore faudrait-il qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que ça change genre lui avouer ses sentiments où l'inviter à sortir comme lui avait suggérer Cordélia à l'époque où Fred était célibataire. Spike et Dawn rejoignèrent le groupe sans pour autant se lâcher, elle était blottit contre son petit ami et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de lui une seconde. Voyant que Connor somnolait debout sur son camion Angel le prit doucement dans ses bras et il alla le coucher dans son parc pour la sieste, dès que la tête du bébé toucha l'oreiller ce dernier s'endormit à point fermer

* * *

**Sunnydale/Villa des Rossi**

Trois jours avant le 25 décembre Julian avait emmener Raf au marché de Noël de la ville pour faire ses derniers achats, comme il n'avait toujours pas encore de sapin les deux frères sont allés en acheter un qu'ils ont mit dans le coffre d'un pick-up noir qui n'était clairement pas la voiture de sport de l'aîné des Rossi. Rafael avec son argent de poche avait acheter une cravate bleu nuit son père, une chemise de couleur noir avec une montre pour Julian et une écharpe polaire beige pour Steffy en guise de cadeau. A peine rentré à la maison que Raf c'était empresser d'emballer les présents qu'il comptait offrir dans du papier cadeau or avec des étoiles verte et rouge qu'il mit sous le sapin après qu'il est été décoré par les deux frères Rossi et l'aide de la gouvernante qui répondait au nom de Mariah. L'arbre de Noël en pin scintillait de mille feux avec toutes ces boules de toutes les couleurs et les guirlandes, Rafael avait même mit la petite crèche devant le sapin avec tout les petits personnage en porcelaine à l'exception du petit Jésus qui serait ajouter le soir du réveillon à minuit comme le veut la coutume

Le 24 décembre un grand bal était prévu comme tous les ans le soir du réveillon rassemblant les personnes les plus importantes de la ville, ça aussi c'était encore une tradition et aucun des frères Rossi ne pouvait y échapper même si ils auraient bien aimé être en mesure de le faire, l'an dernier Rafael ayant passé ses vacances à l'internat n'avait pas été capable d'y assister mais cette année comme Julian l'avait persuader de rentrer passer les fêtes à la maison il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'enfiler un smocking et mettre une cravate sous le regard amusé de son ainé, après tout il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit le seul à devoir subir cette torture tout seul mais il ne l'était pas puisque Raf était là mais par contre Steffy ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés car elle fêtait le réveillon en famille avec ses parents comme c'est le cas pour la plupart des gens enfin sauf ceux qui était présent à la villa Rossi. En bon haute respectable qu'il était Mr Rossi présenta ses héritiers à la haute société de Sunnydale et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y est foule car n'oublions pas que c'est une petite ville de Califonrie contrairement à Los Angeles où encore New-York, Julian et Rafael c'étaient comportés parfaitement comme il se doit car après tout c'était eux qui recevait et les deux frères savaient exactement ce qu'il devaient faire car ce n''était pas la première fois pour les deux adolescents

Le 25 décembre, c'était le matin de Noël et Julian était réveillé en premier mais ce qu'il constata c'est que son père était partie aux aurores car il devait partir à New-York pour des affaire urgentes avait-il dit mais le jeune adolescent n'était pas plus surpris que ça car c'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, autant quand il était petit ça le rendait triste et furieux en même temps que son papa ne soit pas là quand il déballait ses cadeaux ni pour le déjeuner en famille mais aujourd'hui ça lui était complètement égal surtout après avec ce qu'il avait manigancé pour éloigné Rafael de lui, en parlant de son p'tit frère il dormait encore alors il décida d'aller le réveillé. Julian monta donc à l'étage pendant que Mariah s'activait en cuisine pour le repas de midi où finalement il n'y aurait que trois personnes autour de la table, le jeune adolescent ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Raf qui était plongé dans le noir et il alla ouvrir les volets ce qui ne sembla pas tirer le jeune garçon de son sommeil alors l'ainé des frères Rossi se décida à lui secoué l'épaule

Julian: Debout Raf sinon tes cadeaux vont s'envoler

Rafael plissa son front et grogna, il voulait juste dormir

Julian: Aller gros dormeur, debout où je te trainerais hors du lit

Rafael ouvrit péniblement ses yeux vert émeraude

Rafael: Bonjour  
Julian: Bonjour flemmard, aller debout c'est l'heure

Rafael regarda son réveil, il était 09h15

Rafael: Je suis fatigué, la réception à duré tard  
Julian: C'est le matin de Noël  
Rafael: Je sais quel jour on est  
Julian: Dépêche toi alors

_Rafael dans ses pensées: Il plus pressé que moi d'ouvrir ses cadeaux alors que c'est lui l'aîné_

Rafael: J'arrive j'arrive Julian

Rafael s'étira lentement tel un félin tellement qu'on pouvait entendre ses os qui craquaient et il s'asseya sur le rebord de son immense lit à double places puis il glissa ses pieds nus dans ses pantoufles non sans émettre un long bâillement tandis que Julian sortait de sa chambre, le jeune Rossi se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre des vêtements propre car chez eux on s'habillait toujours avant de descendre mais contrairement à la plupart des gens ici dans cette famille on petit déjeune avant d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux ce qui n'était pas plus mal car le ventre du préadolescent commençait déjà à grogner. C'est donc avec ses habits en main que Raf se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche qui l'aiderait sans aucun doute à bien se réveiller, après s'être habiller il se brossa les dents et se coiffa puis il plia son pyjama et alla le ranger sous son oreiller dans sa chambre après avoir fait son lit bien évidemment. Arrivé dans le salon tout était déjà sur la table pour le jeune Rafael car son frère lui ça fesait longtemps qu'il avait déjà prit son petit déjeuner

Rafael: Bonjour Mariah  
Mariah: Bonjour mon petit Rafael, joyeux Noël  
Rafael: Merci à vous aussi

Rafael s'asseya à table et remua son chocolat au lait tout chaud avec sa petite cuillère tandis que de sa main de libre il attrapa un toast grillé qu'il tartina légèrement de beurre et de confiture d'abricot puis il planta ses dents fraichement brossé dedans, par contre lorsqu'il avala son jus d'orange fraîchement pressé par Mariah en personne il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cause de l'acidité provoquer par le goût du dentifrice à la chlorophylle présent encore dans sa bouche ce qui sembla amusé Julian qui avait vue son frère faire une grimace en buvant le contenu de son verre. Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Rafael eut terminer son petit déjeuner il débarrassa de lui même la table et mit ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle puis il alla rejoindre Julian au salon afin de déballer ses cadeaux de Noël, sachant que leur père n'était pas là il laissa donc le présent pour ce dernier sous le sapin mais il prit les autres qu'il posa sur le canapé en cuir où son frère était assit et il lui donna ce qu'il avait acheté pour lui

Rafael: C'est pour toi  
Julian: Merci Raf  
Rafael: De rien  
Julian: Et l'autre il est pour qui ?  
Rafael: Steffy, je lui donnerais tout à l'heure  
Julian: C'est gentil à toi, je suis sur qu'elle sera touchée  
Rafael: C'est ta petite amie, c'est normal  
Julian: A mon tour

Julian se leva et il alla prendre les cadeaux sous le sapin qu'il avait pour Rafael

Julian: Tu en as oublié un sous le sapin  
Rafael: Non c'est celui pour père, je lui donnerais quand il rentrera  
Julian: J'ignorais que tu lui avais acheter quelque chose après ce qu'il a fait  
Rafael: Il reste notre père et puis c'est juste une cravate

Rafael déchira le papier cadeau pour découvrir ce que son frère lui avait offert cette année pour Noël tandis que ce dernier fesait de même et il fut surpris de découvrir que Raf lui avait offert une chemise noir comme si il en avait pas assez comme ça dans son dressing et une montre. Pendant ce temps là le cadet des enfants Rossi découvra que Julian lui avait offert un téléphone portable dernier cri, un journal intime à la couverture noir où son prénom et son nom était même inscrit en couleur doré ainsi qu'un porte plume élégant. Le jeune adolescent aux cheveux noir corbeau remarqua que les cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert semblait faire plaisir à son petit frère vue comment les yeux émeraude de ce dernier scintillaient de joie, apparemment il avait visé dans le mile mais rien d'étonnant pour un joueur de football américain qui est la star de son équipe. Julian était également très content des présents que Raf avait acheter pour lui mais il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait bien put se les procurer, certainement pas au marché de Noël mais il soupçonnait Rafael d'avoir demander à leur chauffeur de le déposer au cente commercial et ce dernier avait surement dut accompagné son frère dans les magasins car il ne devait surtout pas lâcher des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son petit frère

Rafael: Merci Julian  
Julian: De rien, merci à toi aussi p'tit frère  
Rafael: Je t'en prie

Rafael esquissa un timide sourire

Julian: Qu'est-ce que père t'a offert ?  
Rafael: Je l'ai pas encore ouvert. Et toi ?  
Julian: Moi non plus. Fesons le

Rafael hocha la tête positivement et lui et Julian ouvrirent leur cadeau respectif

Julian: Alors ?  
Rafael: Un livre sur l'astronomie  
Julian: Et ça te plais ?  
Rafael: Oui

Rafael avait toujours eu une fascination pour les étoiles depuis tout petit

Rafael: Et toi ? T'as eu quoi ?  
Julian: Des jeux pour ma console  
Rafael: Cool  
Julian: On se fera une partie avant que tu retournes au collège

Un sourire illumina le visage de Rafael

Rafael: Génial

Julian ouvrit la boîte qui contenait le téléphone portable qu'il avait offert comme cadeau de Noël à son frère et il l'alluma tout en expliquant à ce dernier comment il fonctionnait, Rafael l'écoutait avec une attention particulière tout en hochant la tête positivement de temps à autres alors qu'il mangeait une papillote au chocolat au lait praliné dont il savourait précieusement le goût sur sa langue, après diverses explications sur le mode de fonctionnement du téléphone il le remit complètement à Raf et ce dernier rangea le mobile dans la poche de son pantalon. Quelques minutes plus tard le préadolescent monta dans sa chambre ranger son nouveau journal intime dans un des tiroirs de son bureau en bois massif noir et le porte-plume qu'il trouvait soit dite en passant magnifique, il posa le chargeur de son portable sur la table de nuit à droite de son lit puis il rangea le livre d'astronomie offert par son père pour Noël dans sa bibliothèque personnel où on pouvait une multitude de livres. Rafael redescendit dans le salon mais son frère n'y était déjà plus, c'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. La vieille horloge de grand-père Stephan poser sur un des meubles du grand salon affichait l'heure de 10h15 lorsque Steffy arriva à la villa Rossi, elle embrassa rapidement son petit ami avant que ce dernier ne là guide jusqu'au petit salon où ils virent Raf

Rafael: Bonjour Steffy  
Steffy: Bonjour Rafael, joyeux Noël  
Rafael: A toi aussi. J'ai un cadeau pour toi  
Steffy: Les grands esprits se rencontrent

Steffy tendit à Rafael deux paquets emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge et bleu

Raphael: Merci beaucoup

Rafael fit la bise à Steffy pour la remercier il alla cherché le cadeau de Steffy sous le sapin

Rafael: Tiens, joyeux noël  
Steffy: Merci

Rafael déballa les deux cadeaux de Steffy, il y avait une boîte de bonbons

Steffy: Il paraît que c'est ton pêché mignon

Rafael envoya un regard noir à son frère

_Rafael dans ses pensées: Traître_

L'autre cadeau de Steffy pour Raf était un livre de partitions de musique

Rafael: Wouaho  
Steffy: Julian m'a dit que tu jouais du piano et de la guitare, dans ce livre il y en a des centaines que tu pourras jouer avec l'un comme avec l'autre  
Rafael: Merci beaucoup

Lorsque Julian et Rafael n'étaient que de très jeunes enfants leurs père avait engagé un professeur particulier pour leur enseigner le piano estiment qu'en tant qu'héritiers ils devaient être capable de maîtriser au loin un instrument de musique, autant l'aîné des Rossi détestait ses leçons ennuyeuse quotidienne ce n'était clairement pas le cas son cadet car ce dernier prenait un grand plaisir à découvrir de nouvelle notes à apprendre jusqu'au jour où il fut capable de jouer son tout premier morceau "Au clair de la lune", en grandissant il c'est beaucoup améliorer au point qu'il décida même d'apprendre à jouer d'un autre instrument et il porta son choix sur un à cordes. Comme tout bon débutant il commença par la guitare classique car elle donne moins mal aux doigts et elle est plus facile à jouer en particulier pour les morceaux dit traditionnel comme par exemple "Ave Maria" qui est l'une des musique qu'il préfère donc le cadeau de Steffy lui fesait extrêmement plaisir et d'ailleurs ça se voyait à la façon dont brillaient les yeux émeraude de Rafael. La jeune adolescente ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en déballant à son tour le présent du jeune garçon, elle découvrit une écharpe polaire de couleur beige

Steffy: Merci beaucoup Rafael  
Rafael: C'est pas grand chose  
Steffy: Elle me plait beaucoup

Rafael esquissa un timide sourire

Rafael: Et toi t'as eu quoi Julian ?  
Julian: Du parfum, à ce sujet merci mon cœur

Et sur ses dernières paroles Julian embrassa Steffy sous le regard de Rafael qui grimaça avant de monter ranger le si précieux cadeau offert par la jeune femme qui était niché contre la poitrine du jeune garçon alors qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier en bois l'une après l'autre en direction de sa chambre où d'ailleurs sa guitare était ranger dans sa housse contre le mur près du bureau, il mit le livre de musique dans sa bibliothèque personnel où il y en avait un où deux dans le même genre après en avoir regarder quelques pages avec une certaine curiosité et il se promit d'en profité dès qu'il le pourrait puis il redescendait dans le salon, il espérait juste ne pas déranger Julian et Steffy en pleine séance de bécottage mais forte heureusement ce n'était pas le cas car le jeune couple était seulement en train de discuter sur le canapé. Le regard de Rafael se posa s'en y faire attention sur le beau piano qu'il y avait dans le coins près du meuble télé, ne pouvait y résister d'avantage Raf se dirigea vers lui et s'installa sur la petite banquette positionné juste devant prévu à cet effet, quelques secondes plus tard une mélodie typiquement de Noël se fit entendre surprenant un instant les deux tourteaux qui était confortablement installé dans le sofa élégant en cuire non loin de là. Julian et Steffy écoutèrent avec attention la chanson "First Noël" jouer par Rafael

* * *

**Épilogue**

Après le nouvel an tout le monde repartit pour Sunnydale sauf bien sur l'Angel Team qui resta à Los Angeles car ils vivent et travaillent là bas, durant six mois Josh assura la protection de Lindsey non stop au point que le jeune homme héberga ce dernier chez lui dans son petit havre de paix que son appartement était ce qui ne lui plaisait guère loins de là. Lors de la grande bataille contre les associés principaux de Wolfram & Hart Angel les anéantissa une bonne fin pour toute avec l'aide de Buffy et toute une armée de tueuse mais durant l'affrontement beaucoup furent bléssé cependant en revanche deux personnes mourut cette nuit là, en effet Lindsey perdie la vie en se sacrifiant pour sauver celui qu'il considérait de son ennemi juré qui n'était autre qu'Angel à la plus grande surprise de tous, Gunn aussi décéda au cours de ce combat épique. Les associés principaux de Wolfram & Hart qui étaient soit disant des légions immortels furent terrassé par des humains et une armée de tueuse. Lorsque la bouche de l'enfer fut détruite Buffy célébra enfin son mariage avec Angel et elle partit s'installer avec son mari à Los Angeles à l'hôtel Hypérion, la tueuse devint la mère légale de Connor d'ailleurs mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait environ trois ans qu'il l'appela "maman" pour la toute première fois ce qui fit remplie de joie et de fierté la jeune femme qui n'attendait que ça depuis qu'elle c'était prise d'affection pour le petit garçon deux ans plus tôt. Les années passèrent et le couple agrandit leur petite famille avec l'arrivée d'un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Kyllian, d'une petit fille du nom d'Amy et bien des années plus tard deux jumeaux qu'ils appelèrent Jayson et Matthew

**Los Angeles/Hôtel Hypérion**

Connor âgé de seize ans poussa les portes de l'hôtel Hypérion tenant une épée dans sa main dont la lame était couverte d'un liquide visqueux violet, c'était à coup sur le sang d'un démon fraichement empaler par le jeune hybride quelques instants plus tôt. Quinze années c'était écoulés depuis la grande bataille contre Wolfram & Hart où Gun et Lindsey avaient perdue la vie, le fils d'Angel avait bien grandit dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs il s'empressa de nettoyer son épée avec un produit spécial, le jeune adolescent venait de se faire à lui tout seul tout un nid de démon Frolkus avec l'aide de son meilleur ami sorcier Jamie qui avait du rentré chez lui car il avait un truc à faire sans plus de précision. Alors qu'il rangea le katana dans l'armoire à armes il vit son frère Kyllian âgé de treize ans assit au comptoir en train de lire un livre de magie ce qui le fit sourire Connor car il connaissait l'attrait de son cadet pour la sorcellerie, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'étudier cet art si unique en secret

Connor: Alors on bouquine petit frère ?

Kyllian se retourna pour voir son frère Connor

Kyllian: Ouais  
Connor: Maman est au courant ?  
Kyllian: Euh ….

Connor prit ça pour un non

Connor: On va dire que non  
Kyllian: Tu diras rien hein ?  
Connor: Non  
Kyllian: Tu promets ?  
Connor: Je suis ton frère, si je te dis que je garderais ma bouche fermé je le ferais

Connor prenait très à cœur son rôle de grand frère autant avec Kyllian qu'avec Amy où les jumeaux

Kyllian: Je comprends pas pourquoi maman est si intransigeante sur le sujet  
Connor: Parce que c'est une maman Kyllian  
Kyllian: C'est quand même pas juste  
Connor: La vie est injuste. Aller pose ton livre cinq minutes  
Kyllian: Mais …  
Connor: Tu n'as pas envie d'un petit entraînement au combat ? Tant pis pour toi

Connor se retourna pour monter dans sa chambre

Kyllian: Attends Connor

Connor esquissa un sourire malicieux et se retourna vers Kyllian

Connor: Oui ?  
Kyllian: J'suis partant, cette fois je vais te battre grand frère  
Connor: Tu peux toujours essayer minus

Connor taquinait gentiment son frère de qui il était très proche tout en affichant un sourire moqueur alors qu'il enlevait sa veste de survêtement puis lui et Kyllian poussèrent les canapés trop près d'eux, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre en position de combat et le jeune hybride mit son cadet au défit de lui porter le premier coup et c'est ce qu'il fit tout en ricanant. Certes c'était un entraînement mais rien n'empêchaient de s'amuser pour autant, le jeune adolescent esquiva habillement l'attaque de Kyllian mais ce dernier recommença de nouveau déterminé à être le vainqueur car depuis des années c'était toujours son frère qui remportait chaque duel mais ce dernier pratiquaient les arts martiaux depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et il a des capacités qu'il n'a malheureusement pas. Alors que Connor a clairement hérités des capacités surhumaines des vampires fesant de lui un hybride son frère lui c'était tout le contraire étant le fruit de l'union d'une tueuse et d'un humain alors forcément Kyllian était désavantager. Après quelques minutes intense le plus âgé des deux adolescents décida de mettre un terme au combat d'entraînement en fesant une prise à son frère à une vitesse surhumaine et l'adolescent tomba lourdement sur le sol en grimaçant

Connor: Gagné, peut être une prochaine fois Kylllian

Kyllian se releva frustré et en colère d'avoir encore perdu

Kyllian: C'est pas juste, tu utilises ta super vitesse

Connor posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère

Connor: Souviens toi que c'est un combat d'entraînement petit frère  
Kyllian: Et Alors ?  
Connor: Alors c'est censé t'aider à t'améliorer Kyllian  
Kyllian: Je ne fais que perdre  
Connor: Moi aussi avant, quand papa me formait je ne fesais que tomber sur les fesses

Kyllian était surpris parce que pour Connor venait de lui dire, c'était impossible à imaginer

Connor: Je t'assure  
Kyllian: Comment t'es devenu aussi bon alors ?  
Connor: En m'entraînant tous les jours après l'école encore et encore  
Kyllian: Vraiment ?  
Connor: Oui, souviens toi que je n'avais que 7 ans quand papa à commencer à me former au combat. Toi ça fait quoi 3 ans ?

Kyllian hocha positivement la tête

Connor: Donnes toi du temps, dans l'entraînement c'est pas la victoire qui compte  
Kyllian: Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?  
Connor: C'est de se relever quand on perds, aller viens faut ranger avant que les parents ne rentre et ne voit tout ce bazar

Kyllian hocha la tête et aida Connor à tout remettre en place

Connor: Oh et demain matin lève toi plus tôt que d'habitude  
Kyllian: Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
Connor: Parce qu'on va s'entraîner ensemble avant que t'aille au collège

Kyllian regarda son frère avec des yeux surpris

Connor: Tu veux toujours t'améliorer non ?  
Kyllian: Oui  
Connor: Bien, alors sois prêt à 05h00  
Kyllian: Mais ça me fait me lever à 04h30 du matin  
Connor: Je te conseil donc de te coucher tôt ce soir si tu veux être en forme

Si Kyllian voulait vraiment s'améliorer Connor allait l'aider mais c'était pas dit que son frère est assez d'endurance pour pouvoir suivre l'entraînement qu'il avait prévu pour lui, on verra bien demain matin comment il va se débrouiller par le footing et le parcourt d'obstacles qu'il y avait au parc puis il terminera par un combat avec des sabres en bois. Il y a quelques années Angel avait achetés ça pour Connor quand il a commencé sa formation et maintenant elles servent un peu à tout le monde qui souhaite se défoulé où tout simplement s'entraîner sans utiliser de vrais armes cependant se prendre un coup d'épée en bois peu importe l'endroit ça fait pas du bien loin de là mais au pire il y a ceux qui sont renforcé en mousse qui font beaucoup moins mal mais quelques bleus c'est pas la fin du monde surtout que Connor n'y va jamais à pleine puissance quand il s'entraîne avec Kyllian car il aurait trop peur de le blesser, c'est son petit frère alors il fera tout pour le protéger. Suite à ses dernières paroles le jeune adolescent monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre laissant derrière lui son cadet sans voix

* * *

Voilà c'est terminer, j'éspère que cette histoire vous a plus. A très bientôt


End file.
